Phoenix Inc
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry and his family build a dynasty, continue to grow and live the life they choose. H/G/Hr, JP/LP, RL/NT, RW/PP, DP/LL, SS/NB, SB/AB
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will be the only time I mention this, I do not or ever will own Harry James Potter. That right belongs to J. K. Rowling and her fabulous imagination. I am, however allowed to play in her world.

A.N. This is a continuation of my story, Saved By An Act Of Betrayal, in which Harry bonds with his family and friends, pairings become more indepth, and a dynasty is formed. Enjoy the trip.

He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. Hermione opened the door and asked what he wanted. Luna, he wanted Luna.

Luna came to the door, and pulled him into a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, and then he pulled away, just a bit to see her face. "Can I talk to you for a while, please?"

"Dobby, you don't have to ask to talk to me. You know I will talk to you when ever you feel the need or want to discuss something. Do you need privacy, or do you want to talk in here?"

"Would you rather talk in here, it is something we need to discuss about our relationship?"

"I have nothing to be embarassed about that my friends should be excluded from our talk. And they know how I feel about you, and you about me. They also know that we must marry within the next 29 days, so there is not much we can talk about that they don't already know."

"Luna, it is for that very same reason, that I want to talk to you. We have not set a date yet, and I know you need time to plan and organize for the event, and another reason I wanted to talk to you, was to give you this."

With that, Dobby pulled out a small blue box, that he handed to Luna. Luna opened the box, and was taken back by it's contents. It was a beautiful deep blue stone that was surrounded by diamonds. She used her wand for lumos, and was surprised when the color of the stone changed to a lavender color. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. When she asked Dobby what the blue stone was, he said it was a fairly new stone discovered in Africa, Tanzania to be exact, thus the gem was called Tanzanite. She was so thrilled with the ring, that she knocked Dobby over when she jumped on him. Then she was getting called by her friends to show them her ring. They were all amazed be the color change and clarity of the stone.

Luna then sat down on her bed and called for Dobby to sit next to her. She asked Dobby how soon he needed an answer, and he said no later than Friday. Seeing as this was Wednesday, she felt that there was plenty of time to decide about a date, but then thought that by delaying it was giving them less time to prepare. "Dobby, I think 3 weeks is enough time to get all the preparations taken care of, so since this the tenth, then the 27th, which is a Saturday, should be set as our wedding date. But, I believe, we will be in Australia at that time. Will that be a problem?"

"Not if you let Harry and I take care of the arrangements. If you take care of the notifications, we will take care of the transportation. Ginny and Hermione can help if they wish to?"

Ginny, Hermione, Susan, and Lisa all said that they would help in any way they could, however, Hermione said that once in Australia, she would be of little use for the first 3-4 days trying to find her parents and give them their memories back. Dobby was at a loss for words. He never felt such love and caring before in his life. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he did not try to stop them. He wanted the girls to know how much he appreciated what they were doing for them. They all joined in and gave Dobby a hug, as if they were one big happy family.

Dobby thanked them all, and excused himself from their presence. He stopped outside their door and thought, I must be the luckiest elf in the world. I have not only become a family member, but it was with one of the most caring families he could ever know. He was in love with the most perfect woman he ever met, and soon to be married. He has made friends with the most amazing people. He is included in everything that goes on. Life was perfect. It was then that Dobby had an idea. He turned around and knocked again on the door. Hermione once again answered it, and called for Luna. Dobby said, "Hermione, this time I wish to speak to you if I may."

"Alright Dobby, alone or with friends?"

Dobby just stepped into the room and asked, "Hermione, I would like you to do something for me, I would like you and Remus to head the Care and Welfare of Magical Creatures in the MoM."

"Me, why me? Why not just Remus. There is no need for two people to head the department?"

"Oh yes there is, Hermione. If you take into account all the intelligent species that will be represented and with the different demands that they will be posting, and to ensure that all other species care does not fall between the cracks in the floor, believe me, you will have more than your hands full."

"I have to think on it Dobby, because you know Harry is planning something big himself, and I am sure he will want me to be involved."

"Hermione, with us going to Australia in two days, and not planning to be back until next month, I don't have much time. I have to let the Minister know Today, so that he can make the necessary arrangements."

"I will talk to Harry this morning and let you know, I am sorry Dobby, but I have a commitment to Harry that is my first priorty. I hope you understand?"

"Oh no Hermione, I don't want you to do this if it interferes with Harry's plans. Harry is my brother, and I owe him for everything that is me right now, and I will do nothing to cause him to change his plans. Please, just forget I asked you."

Lisa asked Dobby why he wanted Hermione for that post, just out of curiosity?

He told because of Hermione's S.P.E.W. movement she started.

Lisa told Dobby that she was a member of that movement and that she had asked Hermione once why she had just wanted elves, why not other creatures. Hermione agreed with Lisa's statement, and said. "I wanted to include other creatures, no make that other species, but I didn't want to take on too much at the time, because of school and the pressure of other students thinking her to be insane for even suggesting such a thought. Plus we still had the threat of the Death Eaters."

Lisa had wondered why she didn't include the other species in her movement, and now that she heard why, she had to agree. She also thought that that was a good starting point for the rest to fall in place.

Dobby considered this and asked Lisa is she would like to fill this position. Lisa's eyes got as big as saucers. She could not believe that Dobby would want her to take on this post. She nodded her head so fast, everyone thought it was going to fall off. They all started to laugh and once again had a group hug. Dobby once again said. "Man, I love this family, and I wouldn't trade it for all the tea in China."

* * *

James and Lily, for once were just talking, and thinking about Harry.

They haven't had a chance to sit down and talk to him about his life, school, friends, Petunia, why he has 2 girlfriends, and if he was sorry he brought his parents back. They had wondered about this a ferw times, seeing as how Harry hardly ever talked to them. They knew it was hard for Harry to consider them his parents, as young as they were, but he could at least talk to them about his feelings.

About that time there was a knock on their door. They called for them to come in, and Harry stuck his head in and asked if they were decent. There was a giggle and a laugh and they both said yes.

Harry sat down next to his mother in bed, and asked if they could have a talk. Lily's eyes started to water, and James just smiled. They both said please, and the talk started. Harry talked about his life with the Dursley's, each year in school, his escapades with Ron and Hermione. He talked about his Professors, and how each year there was a different DADA professor because of the curse put on that spot by Voldemort. He talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which they already knew most of it from Cedric. He talked about Ginny and Hermione, and how he would not choose one over the other, because he loved them both very much. If one should choose to be with someone else, he would not stop them, and if both should decide he was not for them, it would hurt him, but he would move on, or least he thought he could.

Lily and James could not believe the things that went on with Harry, and it made them feel all the worse for not being there for him. Harry's life had been one filled with resentment, hate, disbelief and loss. Yet here he was, the best son any one could ever ask for. He was kind, caring, loving ,sharing and forgiving. The water forming in Lily's eyes were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She pulled Harry into a hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasley for that loving feeling.

Harry then sat back, and asked them if they had any questions. James felt he had to ask the question they had been thinking of before Harry came in. It took Harry by surprise, as he thought they had already gone over this.

"Mom, Dad, There is nothing in the world I want more than family. The bigger the better. And it makes it all more special now, because my mother and father are a part of it. Your age is of no matter to me, and if anyone has a problem with it they can just ignore it and move on. I love you both very much, and if I had to do it all over again, I would start at 1 year old and find a way to keep you with me from the start. Please don't ever feel I don't love you because we haven't talked for a while, because that would be so far from the truth. Right now, things are starting to settle down, and we should be able to talk more. And believe me, we have a lot more to talk about."

They asked Harry a few more questions, and then Harry asked them a few, But his were more for the future. He asked if they wanted to go to Australia with him, which they said yes. He then asked the question he had been thinking about for a few days.

"Mom, Dad, would you join me in an enterprise that I have been considering. It involves big money, big ideas and tons of planning. I will need everyone to be a part of this if it is going to work. I plan to call it Phoenix Incorporated and it will involve both muggle and wizard cooperation. I already have some personnel involved and getting it underway, to include Ragnok and Griphook. I included them because, there are no better financial advisors anywhere. If it works, there will be hundreds of jobs for both worlds, and the benefits our business will provide could improve the lives of all. What do you think?"

"Well, we have to do something, and I can't think of anyone I would rather partner with than my own son, and I am sure your mother feels the same way. So yes, we agree to share in this enterprise, and can't wait to get it started."

* * *

Remus and Tonks were dressing Teddy getting him ready for the day, when Remus asked Tonks when she was ready to move into their own home. Tonks looked at Remus and told him that at present, since neither of them was working, they either asked to move in with mom and dad, or ask Sirius if they could live here, as neither place they lived before was big enough for them to live said he hated to impose on his friends. He felt like he was taking advantage of them. Tonks just shook her head and told him he worried too much.

They started down for the kitchen and met up with Sirius. Remus asked Sirius if it was ok for him and Tonks to stay with him until they got back on their feet. Sirius looked at them kind of wierd and said No.

Remus looked at Tonks and shrugged his shoulder, and Tonks' anger started to rise. She could not believe how rude Sirius had just been. She could see no call for that reaction. Remus started down the stairs with Teddy, when Sirius asked were he was going. He said he wasn't finished yet.

Now Remus was getting mad. He had no idea why Tonks and he were being treated this way. He turned back to Sirius and looked him right in he eye, wanting to know what else Black had to say.

Sirius looked at them both and said, "For one, I don't think this is the right atmosphere to raise a child. And two, why would you want to live here, when there is a perfectly nice cottage waiting for you in Devonshire?"

"What? We don't know anything about any cottage?"

"Of course you don't, because I just bought it before the Ministry incident. I was planning on Harry and I moving in when I was finally cleared of those stupid charges. It is not necessary now, so it is yours. That is if you want it?"

Remus and Tonks stood there like statues, not knowing what to say. Tonks finally moved to Sirius and hugged him and then slapped him and then hugged him again. Sirius asked what the slap was for and she said that was for being you.

They all laughed, and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

When everyone was done with breakfast, which had to be eaten in the dining room, due to all the people, Harry asked everyone to adjourn to the living room, to be more comfortable, as he had to ask everyone something very important.

When everyone was set, Harry stood up and asked if anyone would join them on their trip to Australia. Narcissa, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dudley, Lisa, and Susan declined, all for the same reason. Money. Except for Sirius, he declined because he had plans and did not want to break them.

Harry looked at them all and said, "OK, let me rephrase that question. Would anyone like an all expense paid trip to Australia compliments of the Founders. This includes airfare lodging and meals. It also includes transportation once we arrive, to any place you want to go. Now, if your plans are for a date with a certain someone, what better way to impress her than with a trip to a foreign country. And Narcissa, I already asked Severus, and he said if you went, he would also like to go. Now, who wants to go to Australia?"

It was now unanimous, They were all going.

"That's better."

"Before we break up, I have one more thing to ask. I have this plan to start a company up that will involve both the muggle and magical world, and I would like every one here to be a part of it. It is my thought that we should call this company Phoenix Incorporated. It is a huge endeavor, and it will take all of us to get it doing. I know that three of you are not going to be able to join, at least not right away, but for those that are interested, the possibilities are outstanding. WWW is already a huge success and are on board. The kickoff for this will be upon our return from down under. Other than Remus, Lisa and Hermione, are you all onboard?"

Remus looked dejected, but it was good compaired to Hermione. She got up and walked out.

Harry explained to Remus that Dobby would fill him in on what he was going to be doing. He then walked out to find Hermione.

He found her in her bedroom, crying, holding her head in her hands. Harry walked up to her, kneeled down and took her hands in his and called her name.

She looked up at him and asked, "Why?'

"Because Dobby already asked you if you would take the job Head of Care and Welfare for Magical Creatures? He told me you turned it down, but it is really what you want to do, isn't it, sweetheart. Please be honest with yourself and with me. You started it with your elf care, and I know that you would feel much better if you were there to see it through to it's crowning achievement, total acceptence of the wizarding world to the species that are specific to the magical world. Please don't be upset with me. I know what you told Dobby, and I appreciate your loyalty to me, but I feel you really would rather see your dreams come to fruition."

"You're right Harry, I would. I am sorry for the way I acted, but I thought you were leaving me out for some unknown reason."

"Well in a way, I was. When Dobby came in asked me if he could ask you if you would take that position, at first I said no, because I would need your amazing abilities to start up my business. He didn't even argue with me. And then I felt I was being thoughtless, as I knew that you were so strong with your commitment with S.P.E.W., that this would be a perfect opportunity for you, and I relented and told Dobby to ask you. When he said you refused his offer to be with me, I knew then that you truely loved me, and I knew that for me to show you how much I loved you, that I had to set aside my needs for your own. You have to do this, for your own personal satisfaction."

Hermione embraced Harry in one of her own Weasley hugs, telling him thank you, for being such a thoughtful, caring person, and that she loved him more than he could imagine.

They then went back down stairs to join the rest of the group.

Ginny went over and hugged Hermione and said she understood what happened and was happy for her. Then Hermione asked Dobby what about Lisa, now that she was back. Dobby said that Remus was the Head of the branch, and that her and Lisa were the assistants. She agreed and everything was all set.

Ginny had told Harry that all the Weasley's had accepted the invitation for the trip, and everything was falling into place. The only hitch to the plan happened tonight, When the full moon was to show it's self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Phoenix Inc.

Keeperoliver

As he walked up to Harry, He was going over in his mind how to tell him. He didn't know if it would upset him or not, but he believed they deserved a chance to meet each other after so many years, plus he wanted to see the expression her face when they met, if in fact she didn't pass out. He also had to tell them of his plans to accompany Harry to Australia.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a minute. I think it time for your mom and my mom to meet."

Harry looked At Dudley for a minute as if he were insane, then he started to laugh. He laughed so loud, Ginny had to see what was so funny. "Harry, what are you laughing at? Can you let me in on your joke? Dudley, can you tell me what struck Harry as so funny?"

"I just told Harry it was time for both our mothers to meet."

Ginny started laughing as hard as Harry.

Harry gained control of himself, and said, "Sorry Big D, it's just that the thought of mom and Aunt Petunia meeting, with your mom being what 39, and my mom being 22, can you see why it's not funny?"

"I was thinking of the look on mom's face when she saw Aunt Lily, and if she would pass out or not. So, ya, I can see where it would be funny. But I still think they have to meet, plus I have to let her know what we are planning on doing. So do you think we should ask Aunt Lily and Uncle James if they would come with?"

"Oh ya, D, I think we should, and if you didn't mind, I think Sirius would like to visit also."

"Why Sirius?"

"He deserves a good laugh right now, don't you think?"

"He seems like he is in a pretty good mood to me, why would he need a good laugh?"

"Two years ago, Sirius never got a chance to see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, to scare the living hell out of them for their treatment of me. I just think, this would be even better than what he had planned to do to them."

"Now I get it, you want him to see my parents think they are seeing ghosts. You do realise that my dad could have a heart attack seeing them, don't you?"

"You're the one to suggest it D, not me. Besides, if anything should happen, my mom would be there to take care of him. Ginny, do you know how to get ahold of Colin. This sounds like a Kodak moment?"

"I believe I can get him, just give me a minute."

Harry then called for his mom, dad, and Sirius. "Mom, Dad, Sirius, Big D thinks it is time for you to meet Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and I agree with him. I think we should all go over and see them. Uncle Vernon is probably working, but he might be able to take off to talk to D, if he thought it was important."

"Why are you including me Harry?"

"Sirius, two years ago, you planned on meeting them to put the fear of God in them. Don't you want to be there when it is a 22 year old Lily that does it instead? Besides what else have you got planned?"

"Hey. I might have some big plans for Amelia and I, that I just couldn't break. you never know"

"Do you?"

"No, but I might have. But, yes I would love to be there when old Blubber Puss, sorry Dudley, Vernon, busts a gut when he sees James and Lily Flower in the flesh and blood. Oh I wish I had a camera."

"Already taken care of, Ginny is getting a hold of a friend who happens to be an expert photographer. And speak of the devil, Colin how are you?"

Ginny and Colin were just walking in on there conversation. "I'm fine Harry, how about yourself?"

"Great, listen, I don't know how much Ginny told you, but all we want you to do is take pictures. And if we like them, we will give you 100 galleons for you time, plus, if you want, a job offer to come to work for us. What do you say?"

"I could really use the galleons to get my books for next year, so yes, but what was that about a job offer?"

"You do a good job with this session, and we will talk about it, OK?"

"Sure Harry."

"Well is everyone ready to go then?"

"Harry, can I come?"

"Ginny, it was already decided for you to come. Sorry if I just didn't come out and ask, but if you are to be a part of my life, which I pray to God you will, then you don't have to ask me, just do it. you can believe me when I say, you are a part of my life, and I never want you to feel unwanted."

"Thank you Harry, I just didn't want to intrude in your family time."

"You are a part of my fmily, so there is no intrusion, now let's go see the Dursley's Minus Big D or with him which ever the case may be."

And with that they departed Black Manor and reappeared in the park near where the Dursleys lived.

Dudley walked up to the door of his house and walked in. he called for his mother and she came rushing in to the hallway to give him a big hug. "Oh Dudders. We missed you. Did you have fun? Did Harry give you and Lisa a hard time, because if he did, I will get your father after him."

"Mom, I'm fine, and no, Harry treated me very good. And Lisa and I had a splendid time. Now, I was wondering if you could see if dad could come home early, as I have something very important to ask you both, and I want you both to meet someone?"

"Alright Dudders, I call and see if he can take off."

Petunia made the phonecall and told him he would be home in 20 minutes.

Then she asked who it was that he wanted them to meet?

"Mom, I believe you should sit down, because this may be kind of hard to take. If you could see anybody from your past right now, who would it be? Anybody at all."

"My mom and dad, and my sister, your Aunt Lily, although, I don't believe she would want to see me. None of them would. I may not have been on the best of terms with them."

"So you would like to see Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Lily. Well I'm sorry, I can't help you with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Of course you can't dear, they are all dead, so it is pointless to wish for something you just can't have."

"Mother, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, you said you couldn't help me with Grandpa, Grandma and Lily."

"No I didn't, I said I couldn't help you with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Dudders, that is what I just said."

"Mom, listen to me, ok, I have brought someone here to see you. You haven't seen this person in over 16 years, and would like to get to know you again. Would you like to get to know her as well?"

"That's an awful long time for us to be apart, what if I don't know her?"

"Trust me mother, you will know her instantly. Now would you like to meet her?"

"If you are so sure I will know her, Dudders, then yes I would like to meet her."

Dudley went to the door, grabbed a hand and pulled her in.

Petunia looked at her and said, "Dudley, I haven't the faintest idea who this person is, although she does look familiar."

"Oh shit, wrong one."

"Dudley, watch your language." This came from Petunia and outside the door. To Petunia, the voice sounded to familiar, but that couldn't be. But yet she knew that voice. She started to get up, when Dudley put a hand on her shoulder, to keep her in place. He then walked back to the door, and brought the next person in. With this one, Petunia looked at her and screamed. "No, it can't be, your dead. Oh please take this imposter away. Dudders, why are you playing this nasty trick on me. You knew who I would say, and had it all set up, didn't you. Please stop this lie."

'Tuney, this is no lie. I am your sister Lily. Ask me anything that only you and I would know."

"What did I sing to Dudders to get him to sleep, and who sang it originally?'

"Wow that is a toughy. Hold on a minute, let me think. Oh ya, now I remember, Dolphin's Lullaby, and I believe it was sung by a group called Firelight."

"Fall, the group was Firefall, but you're right. Lily is that really you. Oh God please let it be you. I couldn't take it if this was a prank."

"Tuney."

Lily went flying into Petunia's arms and they danced around the hallway, laughing at nothing as they hadn't said another word. This whole time. Colin had been taking pictures. From the time Lily walked through the door to the dance in the hallway, taking pictures of Petunia, Lily, Ginny, Dudley, James, Sirius and Harry. He got them all together for a group picture, and then another.

Then there was a shout from the door way, "What the bloody hell is going on in here. And what is the freak doing in my house. Who are the rest of these freaks. Get them out, all of them, right now."

Sirius had his wand pulled and pointed up under Vernon's triple chin, resting between a fold.

"You ever call my godson that name again, you will not live to regret it, do you get me fat ass. I have been in prison once, and I will go again if you continue this degrading demeanor towards Harry, James, Lily, Ginny and me. Do I make my self clear?"

"You can't threaten me in my own house, I know the law, and you......"

The next thing Vernon knew he was in the same storm drain that Harry and Dudley met the Dementors.

"We are not in your house now you over sized pile of horse shit, and now I am putting my wand away. We are on even terms, now as you were saying."

Vernon was shaking like a leaf, this was the same man who had killed thirteen people at on time, and then escaped from a high security prison. Vernon, all of a sudden, felt wet down below, as his bladder let loose with a full stream that didn't stop until it was empty.

"I didn't think so, your only strong against people you know can't stand up to you. But if I ever hear that you are bullying anyone, and I mean anyone, at home, work or anywhere, I will find you, and you will pay the consequence for your folly. Now get going, before I lose my temper."

Vernon started walking back to his house, shamed by the fact that he voided his bladder in his clothes.

As soon as he got in his house he went upstairs aand never came back down while they were there.

Sirius got looks from everyone, but he swore that he never touched or jinxed him once. All he did was talk.

It was getting late, and there was an important event taking place tonight, that everyone wanted to be there for. Dudley told his mothert of his plan to go to Australia with Harry's family, and Petunia started to cry.

"Mom, I'll be coming back, it's not like I'm moving there, it's just that Harry's brother is getting married and I want to be there for it."

"Harry's brother. When did Harry get a brother, and how come he didn't go live with him when.."

The silence lasted for a few minutes.

Harry spoke up and said, "Dobby has only been my brother for a few days, he was sort of adopted."

"What do you mean sort of. And if he was adopted then isn't he kind of young to be getting married?"

"It's a long story, and right now we don't have that much time. We have to get going for a very important ceremony. We will watch out for Dudley. Nothing will happen to him while he is with us, except for some pranks, which he has already been a part of. Nothing serious."

"What about me?"

"I was not talking about you."

"Then why did you say my name?"

"I didn't say your name."

"You most certainly did so. I heard you say nothing Sirius. "

"Grow up you old mutt."

Giggleing, Lily walked over to Petunia, and wrapped her up in a hug, and said they would have to meet up when she got back.

"You Promise."

"I promise."

"I love you Lily, you have got to believe me, I really do."

"I believe you Tuney, and I love you too, but it may take a while to trust you to the extent of being a family again. You treated Harry like shit, and that is going to be hard to get over. The only thing that I can say, is that Harry has turned to be a perfect gentleman, and I don't know if you had anything to do with it or not, but for now I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

They all left, leaving Petunia crying, fearing that she got her sister back, only to lose her again. And then it hit her, why was Lily so much younger looking than her, she only looked about twenty, how could that be. Oh she hoped she would see her again, there were so many questions she wanted to ask her. She walked over to the desk, and started writing down questions, so that she wouldn't forget.

* * *

When they got back to the manor, dinner was being served. Hermione asked the question every body was wondering about. "Where have you all been, and why is Colin here?"

Ginny started the explaination and the reason why Colin was here. They all laughed when Sirius told them about Vernon, even Dudley. He was starting to fit in well with this family, and if it wasn't for his mother, he could see himself living here and loving it.

Colin said. "If it is alright, after dinner, I will develope the film and show you guys my work. And I do hope you like it, as the job Harry talked about could come in handy, as I could always use a few galleons."

"That sounds fine, Colin, but I never said anything about pay."

"Oh."

"Cheer up Colin, I'm only pulling your leg. If these pictures are as good as they were in school, I am sure we will be talking about a job. And by the way, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Draco and I will be going back to school next year, and I am going to talk to Minerva about allowing Dobby to attend 7th year to understand the wizarding world better in order to perform his duties better. Oh one more thing, if those pictures are of the quality that I suspect, you might want to pack your bags, because you will be coming to Australia with us."

"Why is that?"

"Dobby will be getting married, and we will need wedding pictures, so hurry up and eat, so that you can develope that film."

"Aye Aye sir. And might ask who the lucky lady is?"

"You might."

"Well, who is it then?"

"Why don't I ask the lucky lady herself to answer you?"

"Harry, if you don't mind, I would like to be the one to answer him."

"Sure Dobby, go right ahead."

Dobby got from his chair and started walking around the table. He stopped at Narcissa, and she looked up and smiled at Dobby. He leaned over and kissed Cissy, came back up and said nice, but not her. He then went to Ginny, and she pulled him down into a kiss, and then released him, "OH boy, if only, but that's private stock of one H.J. Potter and not to be messed with. He then went to Lily, leaned over to kiss her when James' hand came between them, Lily looked at him and said "Spoil sport, taking away all my fun." James said. "OK fine go ahead and see if I care. You show your tounge and your dead elf, got me."

Dobby stuck his tounge out at James, leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek, and said, "I might be crazy, but I am not stupid. Although you might want to watch her like a hawk as she is prize material for any carefree gent who comes along."

Next was Tonks, as he bent down to kiss her, she changed her appearence to look like Dumbledore. After he had kissed her he started spitting hairs out of his mouth and yelling "Gross, that tasted like lemons and old age. Remind me to never to kiss you again. Blehhh."

Lisa was next, and he kissed her and she faked passing out, having Dudley catch her. "Yup that there is a definate possibility."

Luna was next, and leaned over and kissed her on the nose, and didn't say anything, and then moved to Susan. Draco was hiding his face in his hands, not wanting to look. Dobby leaned over and gave her a kiss, and held it longer than anyone he had kissed. "Yahoo, we have a winner, and he went back to Luna, and started to kiss her like there was no tomorrow."

"Uh Dobby, did you forget someone?"

"No, Hermione, I don't think so. Did I forget someone my Lunar love goddess?"

"I'm afraid so your Majesty. And I do believe you better apologise, or she might get pretty angry and hex your bits."

"How does she know I even have bits?"

Silence.

"OK that went over well, Hermione, I am sorry for passing you by, but you are three up on everybody but Luna right now, so I have to let the others catch up."

"Excuse, me. I hate to break this up, but I must adjourn to my room, as the time is drawing near."

Everyone looked to Remus, as he turned to go the stairs. Tonks came running over to him hugged and kissed him thoroughly and wished him luck.

He went on up to the room set aside for his transformation, Buckbeaks old room.

A half an hour later, They heard a howl. Tonks lowered her head and started to cry. Then they heard another howl, and then a laugh and another laugh and then a few minutes later another howl. Sirius looked up the stairs,and said, "What the hell is going on. He heard another howl, and then more laughter. That was it, he couldn't take any more, and before anyone could stop him he bolted up the stairs to Moony's room. "Moony are you all right?"

Nothing.

"Moony answer me."

A howl.

"Dammit, why couldn't this go right. Everything else has been so perfect, why couldn't this be also."

He sat down at the door, and was joined by James, as Tonks had to go to work. James looked at Sirius and was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Pads, it was only a possibility that he might have been cured, there was no guarantee. And he is still Remus the other 353 days of the year."

"It's not right Prongsy, he should be free of the curse. He should be just like us, and live a normal life."

"I am just like you, well not exactly like you, as I am smarter than you after all."

"Moony!"

"Yes Pads, it's me."

"But I thought you changed into, you know Moony?"

"Nope, I changed into Wolfy."

"Wolfy?"

"Well seeing as I can change when ever I want to, Not just on full moons, I don't think Moony is appropriate anymore, do you?"

James and Sirius jumped up and hugged him fiercely. "Lets all change and go see the family."

They did, and startled everyone in the sitting room when they appeared. Especially WOLFY.

Sirius had a thought, and asked Colin if he had developed his pictures yet. He had, and Sirius said, "Can you come with James, Wolfy and I, to take more pictures?"

"I guess, where are we going?"

"To the Ministry and see Tonks."

James and Remus looked at Sirius and laughed. It was a brilliant idea.

Everyone else wanted to go, but thought it might have been a bit too much. They did ask Dobby to go.

"Why just me?"

"Because we are going to need protection from Tonks when we scare her half to death."

"Gotcha."

They flooed to the ministry, and took the elevator to The floor that the Aurors were stationed at.

They then transformed to their animagus forms and paraded to the Auror station. Dobby asked if Tonks was here or on patrol, and said she had desk duty tonight. Perfect.

They went around the corner, and pulled up short of the control room where Tonks was. Dobby stood off to the side, and opened the door for Wolfy to go in. Colin took a position for taking pictures with no interference. Wolfy leaped into the room and on the desk infront of Tonks. Tonks screamed and pulled her wand from her holster faster than they could have guessed, and blasted Wolfy across the room. Luckily it was not a lethal curse, just a repulsor curse to get Wolfy away from her until she figured out why he was here and what he wanted.

Pads and Prongs bounded into the room and ran to Wolfy to make sure he was alright. Wolfy got up on his paws, shaking his head and growled, that sounded like a laugh. Colin had been taking pictures since the beginning, and was laughing so hard, Tonks noticed. "Colin what are you doing here, and Dobby. Are you here to pull pranks with Pads and Prongs and who's the new guy....Remus is that you?"

Remus changed back to his human form, and was attacked by the tonks and wrestled to the ground. "Does this mean what I think it means, hope it means."

"Yes my love. it means exactly that. You will never see or hear from MOONY again. From now on I am Wolfy. There is no more fear of full moons, except when Sirius walks around the the halls after taking a shower and forgetting his towel."

It was now official, they were all just one big happy family. "Dobby, have you got something to say?"

"You know I do, I have said it before, I'll say it again, and then again, If there is a luckier elf on this planet, I want to meet him, because I don't believe it. This family just gets more amazing all the time. That's probably the reason why I love them soo much. Oh and folks, no cliffie today."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Inc Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Vernon was in a violent rage. "I never want to see those bloody freaks in my house again, do you understand me? Never again. And if Dudley continues seeing them, then he also is not welcome back. I don't want any of that foolishness around here."

Petunia was scared. She had never seen Vernon this mad before. But now that she had her sister back, she was not going to refuse to see her because of his stupid beliefs. "I will not refuse my sister entry into this house if she should show up. This is not just your house, it is mine and Dudley's also. If you can't accept that then you can leave."

"I am the one that paid for this house, I am the one who pays the utilities, I am the one who puts food on the table. I will not be spoken to in that manner. It's not me that will leave, it's you who will get out. I am going to Marge's for two weeks, I have vacation time coming, and I will take it now. When I get back, you best be gone. I will not put up with you or the freaks you call family"

With that, Vernon charged upstairs, threw some clothes in a suitcase, and left. He stopped at a bar to get a drink to settle his nerves, and that drink turned to many. Totally pissed, he took off for Marge's home.

It was a two hour drive, and in Vernon's condition, Not a very safe one. About half way there, Vernon started to nod off. He pulled off to the side of the road, to try to wake himself up. He got out of his car to get some fresh air. The stretch of road he was on was totally dark. He stumbled around trying to shake off the cobwebs forming in his brain. There was a truck coming from the opposite direction, and Vernon didn't see it until it was right on top of him. The suction created by the truck pulled the drunken fool under the tires. It wasn't a pretty sight. Death was instant and painless.

The driver of the truck stopped about 100 meters down the road, and came back to check on Vernon. He didn't know why, he already knew he was dead, but he did it anyways, just to make sure. He had already notified the authorities, and just had to wait until they get there. He set up flares along area where the body was to warn other vehicles. It took about 15 minutes before anyone got there. They marked the area around the body, searched it and found his wallet. Checked the area from which the truck was coming for tire marks. Not finding any before the point of impact, they checked the area past it where they then found heavy tire marks, as if the driver stood on his breaks to stop his vehicle. They questioned the driver as to what happened, and he explained the victim walked out from behind his car when the truck was passing and got sucked in by the draft created by the moving vehicle. He stated that there was no way he could stop in time to avoid hitting him. The investigator could smell the alcohol on Vernon's clothes, presumably from spilt drinks. They told the driver to drive to the next town and report to desk sargeant, to fill out a report. He had all the driver's infomation, so he knew that if he didn't show up to do this, they would be able to find him.

They now had to notify the next of kin of the unfortunate accident. This was the part that no one liked, to tell someone that they had lost a loved one.

Petunia was still angry when there was a knock on the door. She came to the door and opened it. A gentleman was standing there with a identification tag and a badge, identifying him as Inspector Barrett.

"Mrs. Dursley I presume?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"May I come in, and you may want to sit down."

They walked into the living room and sat down. Petunia had a look of dread on her face.

"I am sorry, but it is my sad duty to inform you that your husband, Vernon was killed in a vehicle accident, about 30 minutes ago. It appears he had been drinking, but that will not be official until an autopsy is performed. I am sorry to have to tell you this. Are you alright to answer some questions, or would you prefer to wait until the morning."

"No, Please ask now as I may not be able to answer them in the next couple of days."

"Well can you tell me where Mr. Dursley was going and why, if he had been, was drinking?"

"We had a fight over a family matter, and he told me that he was going to his sister's house to stay for 2 weeks, and when he returned he wanted me gone." Petunia was crying into her hands, shaking terribly.

"And where does his sister live?"

"In Kennsington, about two hours from here."

"What time did he leave?"

"About 5:30."

"Three and a half hours ago, and he was only an hour away when he was hit. Do you know where he went directly when he left?"

"No, he just said he was going to Marge's, his sister. I will tell you, he was extremely angry when he left, and he probably did stop off for a drink, to try and calm himself."

"Is there a pub that he prefers to stop at."

"Yes, a place called Cobblestone's Pub, in the town square."

"I know of it, I will stop there next. Thank you Mrs. Dursley, you have been very helpful. If you should need anything, this is my number, just call me, and I will help you if I can. Again, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Inspector Barrett, please let me know what you find out, as Vernon does not often get drunk, and if he was, it was all my fault."

"Mrs. Dursley, this most certainly was not your fault. You did not put the glass in his hand and force him to drink. You were not there to cheer him on. The only thing you did wrong, was to let him leave in that angry state, but if what you said was true, then you were not going to be able to stop him, only make him angrier. Please do not fall under the false illusion that you killed your husband. Good day dear lady, and may the peace of God be with you."

"Thank you."

* * *

As every one gathered around the table for breakfast, the talk coming from everyone was the events that took place at the Ministry. They were all laughing at Wolfy, and how he was thrown by his wife across the room. The pictures that Colin took were great. He got every moment of the show, including the faces of Tonks, and Dobby. How Prongs and Padfoot galloped into the room to Wolfy's side. Wolfy howling his laughter. They were right, it was a Kodak moment.

Harry pulled Colin off to the side and said, "Colin, all of the pictures you took yesterday were top notch. And as I promised, here are the 100 galleons for the Dursley photo's. And here is another 100 for the Ministry photos. Now do you wish to go to Australia with us for the wedding photos, because if you do, here is 1000 galleons in advance and you will receive another when you have completed your work."

"Harry, I can't take that much. The whole wedding with reception would only take 200 at the most, and as you are my friend, I would do it for nothing."

Harry laughed. "But as an employer, that would be unethical, taking advantage of an employee, just because he is your friend."

Colin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Really Harry, I got the Job. By the way Harry, what is the Job?"

"Official Photographer and Assistant Manager of the Publicity Dept for Phoenix Inc."

"What's Phoenix Inc?"

"That is the company my family is forming. It will entail both the muggle and wizarding world, cover a wide variety of venues, to include, travel, entertainment, Health, manufacturing and designing. It will create hundreds of jobs for both sides of our world. Does it sound like something you would like to do?"

"You know it Harry, but I can't start until I graduate from Hogwarts, I still have one more year."

"As do the rest of us, Professor McGonagall offered us the chance to finish our education, due to the circumstances of our last year. Hermione, Ron and I will return to finish our last year, and I believe more are coming back as well, such as Draco, Susan and Lisa. I don't know about Neville and Hannah Abbott, as I believe they may be getting married soon as well"

"So we will all be in the same year next year?"

"YUP."

"Excellent!"

"One big happy family. So are you coming to Australia with us?"

"Let me go home to tell my parents, and would you mind if I brought Dennis with me as an assistant?"

"Not at all, bring him along as well."

"Thank you Harry, you just made my day, heck you just made my life. I always dreamed of a career in photography."

"You're welcome Colin. Make sure to be back this evening as we will be leaving early in the morning."

"Will do boss." and with that Colin flooed home.

James walked into the room, holding a folded up news paper that was too thick to be the Prophet, so it must have been a muggle paper. "Dudley, can I see you and Harry in the kitchen please?"

"Sure uncle James."

"Sure dad."

They walked into the kitchen and James had them to sit down. "I don't know how to say this guys, so I will let you read it for yourselves." He unfolded the paper, and layed it flat on the table.

Dudley and Harry started reading, trying to figure they were looking for, when Harry exclaimed. "Oh shit, Dudley, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

Harry pointed out the article about the accident, and Dudley went pale as a ghost. "Uncle James, can Aunt Lily take me to see my mom please. I think she needs us both right now."

"Sure Dudley, let me get her."

Harry once again said he was sorry.

"Harry, I know this sounds harsh, but I'm kind of relieved. I loved dad, but he was a prick. He always told mom what to wear, and tried to force me to wear what he thought I should, but I didn't always listen to him. Only when it was important for his business, or a special occasion. Do you know he used to treat me and my friends to ice cream or pizza when ever we beat you up. And then he had us to stop, when you started going to your school. I think he was afraid you might use your freakishness on us. When you saved me three years ago, I changed. Those creatures caused me to feel every beating I gave you and all those others we beat up, or took their money, or called them names. I never felt so miserable in my life. It was as if they were forcing me to relive every horrible moment of my life. But dad never changed. I wish I knew why he hated you so much. I think my mom might have been a part of it, but not all of it, because she started to feel sorry for you, really she did. She was sent letters from your Head Master, telling her of everything that was happening in your world. At first she would crumble them up and throw them in the trash, but she would later retrieve them, and kept them somewhere dad couldn't find them."

James and Lily walked into the Kitchen and Lily pulled Dudley into hug, telling him how sorry she was. She then composed herself and asked if he was ready to go.

Harry walked back into the dinning room and saw all the females crying. Dad must have told them what happened. He sat between Ginny and Hermione, and they turned their heads to his chest and continued to cry. Not for the death of Vernon, but for the loss to Dudley. They had all started to like him, even Draco. And then there was Lisa. She was the only one at the table, besides Harry who knew Vernon, as she stayed with him for six months. She also knew how Dudley felt about his father. There were no tears in her eyes, only a look of what might be considered satisfaction. What ever it was, it was definately not regret.

Harry felt it was time for a little alone time with his girlfriends.

"Ginny, Hermione, would you please come with me. We haven't had much time alone, and right now I think you both need it. We all need it."

Harry was right, up till now, everything that was done was done together as a family.

They all broke up into pairs except for the adults who decided to stay together and talk.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to the Girls' room, Draco and Susan went to the boys room, and Dobby, and Luna took Lisa with them, so that she would not be alone.

Harry laid on Hermione's bed and the girls laid on both sides of him and laid their heads on his shoulders. He put his arms around them to comfort them, rubbing little circles on their backs.

Harry started their conversation, "I know we haven't spent time alone, and I am sorry for that. With every thing going on, it has been so hectic, I really haven't had time to think about what was expected of me for you two. I want you both to know, that if things get to fast, and you want it to slow down, just tell me. I love you both so much, and I promise you we will spend more time like this together. Ginny, I know what Hermione will be doing, once we graduate, now what do you want to do? Do you want to play professional Quidditch?"

"At first I did, that was my dream, but as I saw the hurt that was being inflicted by the Carrows, I swore that I would do everything in my power to heal every person I could, to try and take away their pain. So I guess that I would want to be a healer, but even that doesn't seem to be what I really want. It's so hard to explain."

Hermione got up on her elbow to look across at Ginny. "Ginny, their are other ways to take away pain. You know Quidditch matches are one way. People get away from their everyday life, and go out and have a day of fun and relaxation. There's also singing, dancing, acting, anything that gets them off their routine of everyday life. Look at the twins, they have a thriving business, making people happy. Do you see what I mean?"

"I think so, but I can't sing, and while I can dance, I am not that good to entertain people. Quidditch is still an option, but that will take me away from you two for to long a period of time. Besides, I enjoy watching a good Quidditch game."

"Ginny, you don't have to perform to entertain, all you have to do is provide. Do you know what Disney land and Walt Disney World are?"

"No, can't say that I do, what are they?"

"They are theme parks, or amusement parks if you will. They have rides, games, places to eat, buy momentos of their experience, shows. The bigger your imagination, the better the experience for the visitors. Water rides are great in the summer, and skating is great in the winter. How do you feel about that."

"And these things are actually out there in the real world?"

"Have you been in Gringotts, and riden on their carts?"

"Oh yeah, I love them, what a rush."

"They are nothing compared to a ride in an amusement park, isn't that right Harry?"

"I wouldn't know, I have never been to one, but it does sound interesting. But wouldn't we need a lot of land for something that big?"

"Yes, a lot of land, but if you look hard enough, you will find it."

"Harry, you asked what I wanted to do, then that is what I want to do, run a theme park."

"Then that is what you will do. The first venture for Phoenix Inc. What shall we call it?"

Ginny thought for a minute and said, "Miracles and Magic."

"I like it, Miracles and Magic yeah."

* * *

Dobby, Luna and Lisa, were sitting on a bed in a spare bedroom, thinking about what happened with Dudley's dad. Lisa let them know how Dudley felt. "I know this probably is not the time to say this, but Dudley loved his father, and all, it's just his father was a miserable person, who could be as cruel as You Know Who. He hated magic. Kept saying there is no such thing as magic, the boy is just a freak, just like you, meaning me. He constantly badmouthed Dedalus and Hestia, and all they did was protect his family. At first, Petunia was the same way, but as time went on, she became friends with the rest of us. What I am trying to say is, that Dudley and his father grew apart when Vernon started bad mouthing my family an I. I do not believe he wil miss his father as much as every one thinks he will. Oh he will miss him, but not a lot."

Luna said. "So he was as bad as Harry said he was?"

"Probably worse, as Harry tends to understate everything."

"Wow he was bad then. Harry use to say that Vernon never , or hardly ever beat him, but would starve him for days, and then when he did feed him, it was just enough to keep him alive, but very weak."

"Judging from what I heard and saw, it was probably worse. He used to treat Dudley and his friends to treats when they beat Harry up or get him in trouble at school."

Dobby was shaking with anger, and then he felt humiliated when he remembered what he did to Harry before his second year. Another reason for him to be grateful to Harry for what he has done for him.

They talked for a while longer when Luna asked Dobby for something. "Dobby, can you do something for me?"

"Sure my love, all you have to do is ask, and if I can, I will do it."

"Dobby, it was funny when it first started, but I believe that some people are getting upset with you going around kissing their wives or girlfriends. I was hoping you would stop doing it, at least with the wives and maybe Susan and Lisa. I don't think it bothers Harry too much. Could you do that for me, please."

"Consider it done my love."

"Thank you my lord."

Dobby then said."Now can you do something for me?"

"If I can I will."

"Will you please quit calling me MY LORD."

"Yes sire."

That started the tickle war, which Lisa took sides with Luna, and they eventually won.

* * *

Draco and Susan didn't do much talking, they were using their mouths for other reasons, like snogging.

* * *

Lily and Dudley finally got back, bringing Petunia back with them, with her suitcase. They had convinced her to go with them to Australia. She had been convinced that for her to go to Vernon's funeral would only cause her grief, and humiliation from Marge. As it stood, she would never have to see Marge again.

They all decided to go to bed, when Colin and Dennis finally showed up, as it was going to be an early day.

* * *

When everyone was up and fed, they floo called everyone that was going and have them meet at the airport. Harry had chartered a whole flight from an airline, seeing as there was around 100 people going. It had to be a special flight, and the cost was high, but worth it.

After every one was accounted for, they headed for their flight. While walking through the terminal, they saw a family crying sitting in one of the waiting areas. James and Lily walked over to ask what was the matter. The people didn't speak english, so they didn't know what the problem was.

Padma walked over to the family and started to talk to them. it seems they were trying to get home to their dieing father, and the flight they were scheduled for was booked solid, and they were flying standby. Harry's flight had a scheduled stop in India, and asked Padma to tell them that if they wanted to, they could fly with them. The family was so honored by this act, that asked Padma to thank James, Lily and Harry, and if they were ever to visit there country, they would consider it an honor if they would stop for a visit.

They all arrived at their gate with 20 minutes to spare.

The time had finally come where every one boarded. Once seated, and all the pleasentries from the stewardess passed on, they started their taxi to the runway. After a short wait, they got clearence from the tower for take off.

When they were airborne, that was when all the trouble started. There was a scream, and all off a sudden Dobby came running down the aisle, holding his ears. The stewardess tried to calm him dowm, but it was no use. Harry tried, Sirius tried and Remus tried, but no use. Finally, Hermione got up, walked to Dobby, Grabbed him by the nose, opened his mouth, covered it with hers, and blew in his mouth as hard as she could. There was a distinct pop, and Dobby let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell happened, I thought I would never be able to hear again?"

"It's called cabin pressure, Dobby. It is when the pressure outside the plane is less than that inside the plane, that the aircraft creates it's own pressure to stabalize the flight. When that happens. the pressure inside the plane causes your ears to plug up. What you have to do, is blow air through you ear canals to open them up and release the pressure in your ears. Sometimes you can release it by moving your jaw around."

"Does it happen often?"

"Only when there is a change in cabin pressure."

"Which is how often?"

"Every time there is a change in elevation."

"What's that?"

"When the plane goes up, and the plane goes down."

"So I will be going through one more time?"

"Nope, probably several more times."

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 4 Warning there is a bit of sexual contact in this chapter, but not graphic.

After Dobby had finished thanking Hermione for, what he said was saving his life, she taught him how to clear his ears. "Dobby, you have to pinch your nose closed so that air cannot escape, when you blow air into your mouth. You also have to keep your mouth shut while doing this. Now I know that is hard for you to do, keeping your mouth shut that is, but in order for it to work, this has to be. Air will force your ear passage open, releasing pressure, causing you to feel better."

"Ok Hermione, let me try it to see if it works." Dobby clamped his fingers over his nose, closed his mouth shut tight, and blew air into his mouth. It didn't work. He tried again, and it still didn't work. He was getting frantic.

Hermione calmed him down by saying,"Dobby, I want you to try and and position your tounge so that the air is directed to your ear passage, rather than your mouth. Can you do that, and instead of trying to blow air with your mouth, try using your nasal passage. It's kind of like this." And Hermione showed him how to do it.

Dobby tried once more, and there was another distinct pop, and a look of relief spread across Dobby's face. He was so grateful he started to pull Hermione in for a kiss, when he remembered Luna request, and instead, just hugged her.

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "What is the matter Dobby, don't you love me anymore?"

Dobby pulled her in close and whispered in her ear," I don't think Luna wants me to be kissing you, or any one else any more. It's not that she is jealous, it's just that she thinks the guys don't approve of my behavior."

"Listen Dobby, Harry doesn't feel that way at all. I don't know about the rest, and it probably is best that you don't kiss the other ladies, but any time you feel the need to kiss me, or Ginny, nothing will be said. However, please don't do it in front of my mother or father, as they may not understand our relationship as brother and sister. It would probably the same for Ginny. It's not that we don't love you, we just don't want my mom and dad to get the wrong idea, especially with you getting married and all. Do you know what I mean?"

"Do you really consider me your brother? I would really like that, because that's how I feel about you and Ginny. Well not just you two, but also Lisa and Susan. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I have grown to love you all as family. Can I say something to you that is very personal?" Hermione nodded, and Dobby continued, "Since the incident at Gringotts, I cannot believe what has occured. My changing, becoming Harry's brother, being accepted by all the family members, and the live that is shown by every one. Even Draco is being effected by it. Do you notice the change that he has shown since Harry accepted his apology. He is a different person. And I believe Susan has had a big hand in that. Mrs. Malfoy, or is that Miss Black, has also changed, although I think it is because she is now dependent on so many people. There is also Mrs. Dursley and Mr. Snape. Do you realise that Harry has changed the lives of everyone on this plane to momentous proportions. I am so honored to be a part of this. I just can't help showing all how happy I am, and how much I love them all." Dobby stopped for a minute to clear his ears again, and again, another loud pop. "You did say this will happen when ever there is is a change in attitude right?"

"That's altitude, and yes, as the cabin pressure has to adjust to the outside pressure. I am sorry it so uncomfortable for you, and that it is such a long flight. Maybe when it time to return, you can just take Luna and apparate back to England?"

Dobby hugged Hermione again, and quickly kissed her. "Hermione thank you for helping me with this pressure problem, for being my friend and sister, and for listening to me as I told you how I feel."

As they broke their hug, Hermione told him, "Dobby, I will always be there to help you, or to listen to your problems, after all, we are family."

They then went their seperate ways, Dobby to be with Luna, and Hermione to be with Harry and Ginny.

When she got to her seat, she looked over and saw that Ginny was fast asleep, leaning on Harry's shoulder. "Think I should ask Colin to take a picture of that?"

Harry just smiled and said, "He already has, as a matter of fact, he has taken pictures of everybody, including your helping Dobby with his hearing problem. That was so funny, watching Dobby run through the plane holding his ears and screaming. But I do appreciate what you did for him. You have made him feel welcome to this family more than anyone else, and for that, I will always be grateful. I guess that is just one of the reasons I love you so much. Being beautiful doesn't hurt either." And with that Harry kissed Hermione. He was ready to pull away when Hermione captured his face and pulled him in for another kiss, this one with more passion. The kiss was getting very intimate, when Hermione broke it, and stood up. Harry looked like he lost his best friend. Hermione opened the overhead rack, and pulled out a couple of blankets and then closed the door. She then covered Ginny with one of the blankets, then sat back down and covered herself and Harry with the other one.

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Now where were we."

Harry got a big smile on his face, and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, when Hermione took Harry hand, and put it on her breast. This caused Harry to intensify his kiss, as he caressed her breast under the blanket. Harry thanked Hermione for her genius, and continued his fondling. This was the first contact he had ever had with a female in a sexual context, and he reveled in the soft feel of the wonderful, warm and and magnificent mound. Hermione reached under the blanket and unbuttoned her blouse for Harry to get a better feel. She took his hand and stuck it inside her bra. Harry could not not believe how amazing her breast felt.

He felt the roundness of it, how smooth it was, and then felt her nipple. Harry's head was swooning, Never before in his life had he thought he had died and gone to heaven, because he never felt like this before.

Hermione thought that Harry should not have all the fun. She undid Harry's pants, and pulled down the zipper. She then reached into his shorts and felt his manliness. It started to grow in her hand, and was amazed at how big it got. Harry started groaning as Hermione started to stroke it. That was when they got brought back to reality. Ginny said in her pretend sleep, "Can I play too? That looks like fun."

Harry replyed, "Just like Quidditch, the more the merrier."

Harry took his free hand and brought it up under Ginny's blouse and started to fondle Ginny's breasts. She joined Hermione in administering to Harry's pleasure. Soon Harry let out another groan and sent a thick wad of cum into his lovers hands. Ginny pulled out her hand and brought it to her mouth and sighed delicious. Hermione, not wanting to be outdone also brought her hand to her mouth and whispered, "I agree, delicious."

Harry looked to them both and murmered, "If that was just a sampling of whats to, excuse the expression, cum, then I look forward to a full blown session. That was the most unbelievable experience I have ever had. Now is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

Ginny grabbed one hand and Hermione the other and brought them up under their skirts and to their centers. Harry found his way into their panties, and started his minisatrations to their openings. They were already soaked, and the fragrance coming from, the two beautiful women was driving Harry insane. He worked his fingers faster, and soon had then both moaning. Hermione was soon wimpering, "Harry, I am going to cum soon, please keep it up. Faster Harry, Oh please Harry, faster. Ohhhhh Harry, yes, oh yes. Ahhhhhhh!"

Ginny was still moaning when she started, "Harry, now it's my turn, please go faster, faster Harrry, pleaseeeeee! Oh damn, that feels sooo gooooood, Yessssssss!"

They were quiet for a few minutes, which allowed Harry to bring one hand at a time to his mouth. Hermione's first, and said, "Why haven't I done this before, that was brilliant, and you taste like honey Hermione." He then brought his hand up from Ginny and put it to his mouth, "I don't believe I could ever get enough of this Ginny, you taste like sweet cream. My loves, if we don't do this again soon, I believe I will perish. That was magnificent."

They all agreed that they would indeed have to do this again real soon. They then fixed their clothing, and decided to get some sleep

Sirius looked at Amelia, and started to laugh, "It sounds like someone was having fun."

Amelia looked at Sirius and said, "Lucky them, I should be so lucky." And so she was, although this time a silencing charm was used.

* * *

James looked at Lily with a look of concern, "Sweetheart, are you alright, you don't look so good?"

Lily sighed, "I think it's just air sickness. I should be alright once we have landed."

"Are you sure, I can ask the stewardess if she has anything for you to take. I don't want you to be sick the whole time we are in Australia."

"Maybe you should, I just don't feel right."

James walked up to ask if there was anything his wife could take for air sickness.

Luna who was sitting across from Lily, Asked if she was alright.

Lily told her, "I will be alright, it's just a bout of air sickness."

"Lily, I don't believe what is wrong with you is air sickness."

"What do mean Luna, what else could it be?"

"Lily; Ginny, Hermione and I believe you are pregnant. And with twins. Your first night back, we all felt a feeling of complete happiness which Hermione and Ginny couldn't explain, but I felt right away, that you had conceived. And then the next night, we felt it again, and we all agreed, that it was twins. If you ask me how I know, all I can say is I just feel it. I can get them if you want me to, so that they can tell you that they felt it just like I did."

James came back holding a couple of pills and a glass of water. Lily looked over at Luna, and saw her shaking her head no. She took the pills in her hand, but did not injest them. She got up and walked back to Molly. "Molly, I have a question to ask you if you don't mind?"

"Lily, you don't have to ask for permission to talk to me. If I can answer your question, then I will."

"It's kind of private if you don't mind. I am sorry Arthur, if I am desturbing you."

"Not at all Lily, I was just admiring the cloud formations. Do you know that some of the shapes look like things you find everywhere. I could have sworn I saw an Elephant go by just a second ago."

Lily giggled and said, "I know what you mean Arthur, I have often seen different shapes in the clouds that resemble real life objects. Now if you will excuse us, I will not keep Molly long."

They walked to the back of the plane to some empty seats.

"Molly, do you know the spell to check for pregnency, I am not feeling to good, and I thought it might have been air sickness, But Luna said, that her, Ginny and Hermione all felt that I was pregnant with twins. I want to know for sure before taking something, for an ailment I don't have, and could cause harm if I am pregnant."

"I understand dear, and yes I know the spell if you want me to try it?"

"Yes please."

Molly glanced around the plane to make sure the wrong people weren't watching and told Lily what she was looking for. "If there is a gold light, then you are not pregnant, if it is blue, then it is a boy, if it is red or pink then it's a girl if it's twins them it will appear as a intertwined strand, sort of like a rope, again either blue, pink or red, or the two different colors if a boy and girl. Ok, then if you understand, I will cast the spell."

As molly cast the spell, A rainbow of pink and blue formed over her stomach. "It appears that

the girls were right, you are pregnant with a boy and a girl. Congratulations."

Lily at first looked upset, and then she broke out with a smile that matched the size of the rainbow that formed over her stomach, She hugged Molly and thanked her.

Molly smiled and said, "Think nothing of it dear, I am glad that I made you so happy."

They walked back to their seats.

James looked at Lily and said, "I'm glad that medicine got you to feeling better."

"Oh it wasn't the medicine that got me to feeling this way, it was much better than that. James, what would you say if I told you our family was going to get bigger?"

"What do mean, are we adding more wives to Harry's harem. I don't know if he could handle that, the two he has seem more than enough to take care of his needs, according to Sirius. He said that just a little while ago........."

"James, I don't believe I want to hear that. And no, Harry is not getting more wives. Why are men so dumb?"

"Hey I resent that."

"Look, the reason that I have been sick, is not air sickness, I'm pregnant, with twins, a boy and a girl. We are going to be parents again."

James sat looking at her for a second, then jumped and yelled, "Yahooooooo."

He hugged Lily and kissed her a dozen times all over her face. He then ran up to Remus and Tonks and told them, who both hugged him and congratulated him. He them ran to Sirius and nearly choked when he saw what Sirius and Amelia were doing. He called Sirius' name, and when Sirius looked up he said. "If this isn't life or death, then it soon will be for you. Coitus interruptous, is punishable by law."

"Put a sock on it Pads, Sorry Amelia, for disturbing your piece, I will say what I have to say, and let you get back to what you were doing. Lily is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl."

Sirius answered, "Fine, now will you leave us alone so that we can continue."

James started walking toward Harry when he heard Sirius yell "Pregnant with twins, you have got to be shitting me."

There was a chorus of "Language." shouted throughout the plane.

"Oh grow up, and James you get back here."

"What Sirius, did I finally get your attention."

"Yes, now is what you said true, twins, boy and girl."

"Yup."

"Yipppeeeee."

Harry heard this and came running to his dad and asked, "Are you really pregnant dad?"

"No, Harry, I am sorry to say that I am not pregnant, as that would be quite a feat, even for a wizard. But I can say your mother is pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl."

Harry hugged his dad and went over to his mom, and hugged her and kissed her. Soon, the entire passenger list was coming by to congratulate the proud couple. It was the ending moment for this leg of the flight, as the crew asked all passengers to be seated and to buckle up for landing.

POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP

The plane landed to refuel before it left for Australia.

The family they brought with them from London thanked everyone for the funniest flight they had ever been on, Padma was laughing so hard at what the family was saying, she could barely repeat it.

The plane finished refueling and took off once again.

POP

After a rather uneventful flight the rest of the way, the plane finally set down in Sydney. They were all ready to get off the plane, and walk around for awhile. When they got to customs, everyone got through all right and headed for the street. There waiting for them were four buses to transport them to the hotel that Harry reserved for them. An entire floor was set for the group. They got off the buses and walked into paradise. There wasn't a single pair of eyes that wasn't taking in the splendor of the hotel. Since they had the whole floor, there were no room assignments. Everyone took a card that allowed them into the room that their card designated. They had to wait for the elevators for awhile as it only allowed ten per lift. When Arthur and Molly got to their room, it took them awhile to get in, as Arthur was having fun with the keycard, trying to figure out how the lock worked.

Everyone got settled in their rooms, or at least the adults thought they were all settled, as the teens thought differently, and did their swap so that they all ended up with their significant others.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione got to experiment a little more with their new form of entertainment, sans clothing this time. No sex again, just exploration. But oh what fun they had. They all had discovered what it meant to be adored by the opposite sex, and learned new ways to please each other. This was going to be wonderful three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 5

I would like to state a personal apology to FriendofMolly and to any other reader that may have been offended by my intimate sequence in last chapter. I did not realise how strong of a reaction it would receive. I will not be going back to change it, but I also will not be putting anymore in the rest of my story. I will just say that they are going to get intimate and leave it at that. Thank you all for supporting this story, and if you have any suggestions on where you think it should go, just tell me in a review.

James had already fallen asleep, but Lily was not that lucky, She was still excited by the news of her expecting twins, which if Luna was correct in her assumption, they were not really twins, as they were conceived on 2 different days. How that was going to work out, was beyond her. She was thinking on this when there was a knock on the door. Lily threw on her robe and answered it.

Petunia was standing there crying. She looked like she had been crying for about 20 minutes or more. Lily guided her in and had her to sit down.

"Petunia, I know it was a shock to hear about ... Vernon's death...and you know if you need anything, I will be there for you. Would you like a cup of tea to settle you down a little?"

Petunia nodded her head and started crying again. Lily put a container in the microwave to heat the water. In 2 minutes it was done and Lily poured out 2 cups for them. She gave one to Petunia and kept the other.

"Lily, what am I going to do. I have never been on my own before. I have always had someone to take care of me. I was never a strong person, and now that this has happened, I feel even weaker. I don't have any experience for work, and, although we have money in the bank, it will not last forever. I can't ruin Dudley's life by asking if I can have stay with me in Little Whinging. I know he likes Lisa, and will probably ask her to marry him here in the near future. What am I to do?"

"First thing you will do is get control of your life. Did you really love Vernon that much, that you can't live without him. Do you really believe that you will be alone? That no one will be there to help you through the times you are getting ready to face? Because if you do, then you are dead wrong. If no one else will be there, you know I will. We are family. Even though the way you treated Harry displeased me to no end, I will not be that way. You will always have a place with me. Now, What do you want to do first?"

Petunia had stopped crying by this time, and was contemplating Lily last question. "I believe, first, I want to know why you look no older than Harry. I can't remember you being so beautiful, of course it has been almost 20 years since I last saw you, not counting yesterday."

"Well, it seems, that when Harry brought every one back, they were given the option of returning at the point they died. or the age they should be. James and I were never given that option, and quite frankly, I couldn't be happier. If I were pregnant with twins and 37 years old, I think I would be pulling my hair out, and killing James for getting me in that condition. As it is, I am looking forward to raising children as I should have been able to do 17 years ago. I just don't know what I will tell the twins when they ask me why their brother Harry is as old as they are. I don't look forward to that conversation. Does it bother you that I am so young, while you got older?"

"No Lily, nothing like that, I just wanted to know. I just remembered I thought about after you left yesterday, and couldn't believe I didn't say anything, or even realise it until after you left."

"Good cause I don't want anything like age coming between us." Lily snickered.

They finished their tea, and Lily and Petunia said good night. Lily climbed back in bed, thought for a while about what her and Petunia had talked about.

"You know, she doesn't have to be alone."

"James, how long have you been awake?"

"Since you got up to answer the door."

"Well then why didn't you say something?"

"You seemed to be doing alright on your own, beside that was a conversation that needed to be said between 2 sisters. They didn't need the input of a member of the opposite sex. All that would have done was add confusion. I don't think you needed that."

"You're right, we didn't need the input of an idiot as compared to our brilliance."

"Hey, there was no need for that."

"You are right dear."

"Thank you for that concession."

I should know better than to say something about someone who cannot defend themself."

".......?......."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Uh, ya, goodnight love."

* * *

Harry wanted to talk to Hermione about what happened on the plane. Why is it, that no one saw what they were doing. He looked over at her, seeing she was sound asleep. I guess it can wait until morning. He kissed her and Ginny on the cheek, and fell asleep, dreaming of today's events.

The next moring when they were up, and Ginny was taking her turn in the shower, he asked Hermione, "Hermione, yesterday on the plane, why was it that no one noticed what we were doing?"

"Oh that, well Harry, I put a notice-me-not charm around us."

"What about a silencio charm, we did make quite a bit of noise?"

"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot. I hope no one heard us."

"If they had, no one mentioned anything to me about it."

"Well if someone did, we'll be hearing about it sometime today. In the meantime, when Ginny gets out, let's order some breakfast, so that we can go out and find Mom and Dad. I hope they don't get too upset."

"You'll be alright sweetheart, besides Ginny and I will be with you. Unless you don't want us to be with you?"

"No Harry, you and Ginny have to be there with me, I don't think I have the strength to do this alone."

"Hermione, for the last 7 years, you have never been alone. Either Ron, Ginny or I, were always there for you, and now Ginny and I will continue to be there for you."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ginny asked as she walked out of the bathroom,

"Hermione and I were deciding what we wanted for breakfast."

"Ohhh." Said Ginny, "I want pancakes and sausages and two eggs over easy. Oh, and strawberry syrup, and real butter."

Hermione chimed in, "That does sound good, I'll have the exact same thing."

"Ok, that makes it unanimous." and Harry called down to the kitchen to have ready in 15 minutes.

They went down to the dining room, and sat down, The waiter came over and Harry told them they called down an order from their room, and what it was. He was back in 2 minutes with their food.

They had just started, when the twins came in with Angelina and Alicia, and pulled up chairs and sat down with them. The waiter came over and took their order. It took longer since they didn't call down.

Harry asked, "Fred, who's taking care of the store while you are gone?"

"Verity and Lee."

"You trust Lee to run the store while you are gone?"

George piped in, "No but we trust Verity, and she is quite able to handle Lee."

The food came, and soon all were eating, when Harry asked another question,"Guys, have you ever thought about expanding?"

"Ya, we thought in a few years we might look into buying Zonko's in Hogsmeade. We have to build our capital up before we could do that though."

"Anything beyond that?"

Harry, that would be ten or more years down the line, but, ya we considered it. Why?"

"Have you thought about global expansion?"

"Harry,mate, have you been sniffing our new product, WWW's Gassing Laugh?"

Hermione broke in, "Don't you mean Laughing gas, and that is not new, it has been used by Dentists for years?"

"Does it make you laugh out both ends at the same time?"

"You're kidding right?"

The twins looked at each other and broke open with huge grins, "You want to try some, Hermione?"

"I think I'll pass on the gas if you don't mind."

Ginny's made a face an said, "Do you think we could change the subject, I'm eating here?"

They all laughed and Harry continued, "Guys, when we get back home, I have a proposition for you that would taker your business global within the year. Of course you would have to become a part of Phoenix Inc. But your share of the profit would increase 20 fold or more."

"Would we lose the name of the company and our proprietary rights to our products. And would we still have the say on what we sell and the price mark-up?"

"The only thing you would lose is the 40 % of the profit that goes to P.I. All Proprietary rights and the name WWW will stay the same. However, you will have to share ownership with someone."

"Ok, here."

"Is the."

"Fly in."

"The ointment."

"No guys, it's not like that. I just thought you might like one or two of the marauders joining with you, with all of their ideas. But, if you see that as a problem, then forget it and I will find another place for them to work."

"Hold on"

"A second"

"Harry"

"We never"

"Said no to"

"The idea."

"So you agree?"

The twins looked at each other, leaned and whispered to each other, looked up and in unison said. "Yes."

"Ok, I will talk to your possible future partners Later, and then we talk in depth when we get back to England. Now if you will excuse us, we have an appointment to see a couple of dentists. We will see you all later." And they all waved as they left.

* * *

Half an hour later, they found themselves outside of a Dental clinic run by Wendall and Martha Wilkie. They walked in, and went to the receptionist. She looked up and said,"Can I help you."

"Yes, I would like to talk to Dr. Martha Wilkie when she has a free moment, if you please."

"She has a patient right now, but she should be free in about 10-15 minutes if you want to wait in the seating area."

"Thank you very much."

They sat down and waited. And about 20 minutes later, her patient walked out smiling brightly, showing off his brand new teeth.

The receptionist called them over, and told them to go in.

Hermione looked apprehensive for a second, caught her breath, and went in, followed by Harry and Ginny.

Hermione looked at the dentist setting up her instuments for her next appointment, then turned around and asked if she could help them.

Once again Hermione caught her breath, as she looked at her mother, Dr. Jean Granger.

She collected her courage, and asked, "Do you remember me Dr. Wilkie?"

"No, should I, although now that you mention it, you do look kind of familiar?"

Hermione asked her to step up to the mirror that was over the sink, and then she joined her.

As Martha looked at her and Hermione, she gasped at the resemblance of the two. She looked over at Hermione, and Hermione whispered "Finite."

The woman who thought she was Martha Wilkie gasped once again as she cried, "Hermione!"

and pulled her into a hug. Both woman were crying, when Wendall rushed into the office and Cried, Martha, are you alright, I heard you scream? And why are you in an imbrace with that strange woman? And why does she look so much like you?"

"Wendall, slow down. First, your name is not Wendall, it is Richard, and second, this is my, Our,

daughter, Hermione."

"Martha you know we don't have a daughter, you know you ...... can't have any children."

"Dad, forgive me, Finite."

Wendal, shook his head and then thought, Wendall, why did I call my self Wendall, when I know my name is Richard. Then he looked at Hermione and had to catch himself. "Hermione, my daughter." Hermione rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms, hugging him for all she was worth. More tears flowed as all three collapsed into a family hug.

Harry and Ginny sat there with tears of joy in their eyes, taking in the sight of the reunion taking place in front of them. The receptionist, a Miss Jameson asked if everything was alright, and Hermione looked over at her and said, "Perfect."

They broke up as the two parents looked at their daughter af if seeing her for the first time.

There was a noise of someone clearing their throat, and Hermione looked over at the pair standing against the wall. "Sorry guys, Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet, Harry and Ginny."

"Harry, as in Harry Potter, the guy you were always going on about as being the perfect gentleman, the guy who saved your life in your first year. The guy who you said, if he ever noticed that you were a girl, that you could really like him. That Harry Potter?" Richard chanted.

"DAD!"

"What, I'm just making sure who we have here. And who is the pretty young lady with him?"

"Like I said, That is Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend."

Jean came over to Hermione, put her arm around her and said, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's ok Mom, I got over it. It was just an infatuation."

Harry and Ginny looked at here as if to say 'Hermione, what's going on'. Hermione shook her head, and the two nodded.

Jean continued, "So, have you found anyone special?"

"Yes, mom, I have, and you will meet him later, after we have had a chance to talk. When do think you will be through today, so that we can meet up with you?"

"Well, I have another patient in about 30 minutes, you're dad has one this after noon, that we can reschedule it for another day, how about you meet us back here at noon?"

"That will be fine mom, see you in a couple of hours then." as she came over and gave them another hug.

Three of them then took a Taxi back to their hotel to change clothes and freshen up.

"Ok Hermione, why didn't you say something to your mom and dad about us. You know they are going to find out, sooner rather than later?"

"Harry, Ginny, I just couldn't blurt out Mom Dad I would like you to meet my boyfriend Harry and his girlfriend Ginny now could I. I have to break it to them gently, and hopefully, lunch will be the right time and place so that dad doesn't blow a gasket."

"Alright, we understand, but they have to know by the time we are ready to go back to the hotel, Hermione, I don't like lying to people that will effect them like this will. They deserve to know. I know you are of age, in both worlds, but it will hurt them if you lie about how we all feel."

"I know, Harry, and I agree, that before we leave from lunch today, they will know about us, and thank you both for being so understanding and for being there for me. It meant alot to me."

They went to go back to the office, when Dobby and Luna walked over to them and asked where they were going. "Could you stand some company, everyone else is either gone or preoccupied?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, and Hermione shrugged and said, "Sure Dobby, you and Luna need to get out and see some of the sites. I might ask you though not to mention Harry and I being together, until I break it to my Mother and Father?"

"Not a problem Sis, I will not say a word."

Ginny spoke up, "Hermione, maybe we should leave Dobby here, as I have a bad feeling about this."

"No Ginny, even if he does say something, they are going to know before it is over anyway, so ya Dobby, Luna, let's go to lunch."

They got back to the clinic, and walked in to find Richard and Jean waiting for them.

Richard asked where everyone wanted to go and Harry remembered Kingsley said something about a restaurant that served the wizarding world not to far from where they were, and asked if that was alright with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and they said it was fine with them. Jean asked Hermione to introduce them to the young couple that was with them.

"Oh excuse me for that, Mom Dad, this is Dobby Potter, and Luna Lovegood, his fiance. They are going to be married while they are here."

"That's wonderful, I am so happy for you both. But did you say that Dobby was Harry's brother?

I thought you said Harry was an only child, whose parents were killed when he was a baby?"

"Mom, Dad, we have a lot to talk about, but let's not talk here, we will talk over lunch, ok?"

"Ok dear, but you will tell us what is going on right?"

"Yes mother."

They found the restaurant alright and were led to a table, by the Maitre 'd. After they were seated

a house-elf came over to take their order. When he got to Dobby, he started to shake, and bowed down and touched the floor with his head. "King Elfindor, it is an honor to meet you sir. My name is Stuart, sir, if there is anyhing I could do for you sir, anything at all. And this must be your ladyship he said as he bowed to Luna. I will be back with your order shortly."

He started to leave, when Dobby asked him to come back. "Yes sir, you wish to talk to Stuart sir?"

"Stuart, what were you going to bring for her ladyship and myself for lunch, if I may ask?"

"Why the finest meal we serve here sire, as there is nothing but for the king and his ladyship sire."

Jean and Richard were dumbstruck by what was going on. Dobby is a king and his fiance is his queen select. They found themselves not knowing how to talk to Dobby and Luna now.

"That will be fine, Stuart, but if it good enough for me and Her ladyship, then it is good enough for His lord and his ladies, and their guests as well. Is that alright with everyone." Dobby said as he looked around the table.

Harry had his head in his hands leaning on the table. Ginny was looking up at the ceiling, Hermione looked like she was ready to leave. Luna was leaning her head on Dobby's shoulder, shaking it back and forth. Richard and Jean were looking at Harry, Hermione and Ginny as if to say, alright spill it.

Stuart left to fill the order, and Dobby looked around and said, "What is the matter with everyone, isn't the house finest alright with everyone? What, I thought if it was good enough for me , then it must be good enough for everyone. Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Jean and Richard looked over at Hermione. "Alright young lady, care to elaborate?"

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Harry, and his girlfriend Ginny. Yes mom, dad, we both love Harry, very much. Harry told us that he loved us very much. He also said that he would not choose between the two of us. It was both of us or neither of us. Please understand mom, dad, that I love Harry so much, that if you don't approve of our relationship, that it will hurt me deeply. I will not go against your wishes if you forbade it, but I would never be with another man again, and would soon die of a broken heart. That is how much I love Harry, and I must tell you, that Ginny feels the same way as I do, and her mother and father have already consented to this relationship. I must also tell you that Harry is more than capable of supporting the both of with never having to work again. But that is not the way Harry wants it. He has plans that will begin when we get back to England the scope of which would, and will amaze you. We will talk of these later, but right now, I need to know how you feel about what I just told you. And thank you Dobby, and I truly mean it, as I did not know how I was going to bring this up. I know it was a slip up on your behalf, but it worked out brilliantly. Well mom, dad, would you please talk to me? Do you hate me, disown me, never what to see me again?" Hermione was crying, and Ginny had her in a hug, trying to comfort her.

Harry looked over at Jean and Richard,and said, "Please, don't hurt Hermione, she loves you both very much, enough that she would break her own heart so as not to break you hearts. Ginny and I love Hermione more than you can imagine. She has been at my side for seven years, during the good times, the bad times and the worst of times. She has never wavered from her friendship for me. I didn't know of her feelings for me until two weeks ago, and ever since then, I have fallen head over heels for her. As for Ginny, we have been together for over a year, and I love her just as much as I love Hermione. At least give us a chance to prove to you how much we love each other."

Richard spoke up,"If everyone is through, so that we may get a word in edge wise, Harry, we have known how Hermione has felt about you for six years. The only other guy she ever mentioned I believe is Ginny's brother Ron, and please excuse me Ginny, but it wasn't always nice. But about Harry, she was always talking about his daring feats, never going into detail, but telling just enoughto know that she him loved dearly. So in answer to your request Hermione. If this is what you want, and can share your love of Harry with Ginny, then we are all for it, and give you all our blessing." Hermione rushed over to give her father and mother hugs and kisses, and Dobby naturally had to shout, "Way to go Lord Potter, and my Ladies Potter."

The mouth of Dobby has struck again.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Richard and Jean looked over to the three sitting close. Richard asked, "Does anyone wish to explain what he meant by that remark?"

Harry looked over to Dobby with a promise to harm him later, sighed and went on, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I will try my best to explain, but could we wait for a better place to talk. I would rather tell you in a more secure and personal surrounding."

"Oh we can qait, but you better have a good explaination, with no lies? I don't mind telling you that I don't feel particularly good about what you three have told us so far. It is too much to take in, what with you in a relationship with our daughter and another woman. There is also the fact you have a brother when we thought you were an only child, and that this brother is a king of the elves. Are there any other surprises that you have to tell us, beside why we don't know anything about our last last year as ourselves but someone else?"

Ginny decided that she had to answer this, "I am afraid there is much more we have to talk about, but I can promise you that it is all good. I just ask that you keep an open mind when we tell, and also keep in mind that we are talking about magic and what it is capable of, to those who know it's full extent. What you have heard here is just the tip of the iceberg. What we have to tell you is beyond comprehension. That is why we ask you to wait for us to be with some other people to try and explain."

Richard and Jean looked at each other with a look of apprehension, but nodded their agreement.

Their food was brought to them, and they ate in peace, with just small talk passing between them.

When they were done, they were approached by Stuart and a wizard. Stuart spoke up and said,

"Sire, this is the manager of this establishment, and I wished to introduce you to him, as it is common courtesy for this place to recognise royalty."

Mr. Johnson, the manager looked down to Stuart with a serious look on his face, "Stuart, what do you mean royalty? I thought I was to be notified if someone of stature was dining here?"

"Yes sir we know this, but I did not realise who he was right away sir."

"That is no excuse Stuart, as soon as you recognised who it was, I should have been notified right away. I will take this up with you later, now who is the person of who you speak?"

"Yes sir, may I introduce you to King Elfindor, king of the elves." As he was saying this, he moved to Dobby's side and bowed, touching his head to the floor.

Dobby put his hand on Stuart's shoulder and asked him to rise. He then looked over to Mr. Johnson and asked, "What are your intentions concerning Stuart? I will not have him punished for this, as he has done nothing wrong. On the contrary, he has been a perfect employee of your's and should be praisd for his work ethics. Not only did he offer myself and my future wife the house finest, but he also offered it to my guests. I might also add, that I am not the only celebrity sitting at this table. I would like to introduce Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor, Slytherin, last heir of the founders of Hogwarts. And these lovely young are his chosen. We would appreciate it if you would keep this in mind when you speak to Stuart about this little misunderstanding."

"Your highness, I don't know what you were thinking I was going to do, but I must tell you, I have never punished the elves I have working here. They are all free elves, and payed quite well for their service. They are the best help a manager could ever ask for. I just wanted to remind Stuart of his responsibilities as head waiter to remind me of our honored guests, as I always make it duty to recognise the party of the honored guest. And I assume that Stuart did not recognise the presence of Lord Potter Gryffindor Slytherin. Please forgive our ignorance. We will consider it an honor if you would let the house take care of you and your guests meal."

Dobby could not believe he heard right. The elves were free and paid wages, and treated like hired employees rather like house elves. "Sir, I am the one who needs to apologise to you, as I have placed a grave misunderstanding as to your character. Please forgive me for this injustice. And I was wondering if I might have a word with your elves. I would like to personally thank each and everyone of them?"

Stuart looked up to Mr. Johnson, who nodded, and Stuart left to get the other help.

Stuart returned with four other elves and introduced them to Dobby. "My lord, this is Stinky, who works in the dishroom, Adam who works in the kitchen with his mate Eve, and this is their daughter Luna."

Luna was quite young and small for an elf, and when she was named after the King chosen mate, her mother and father had to hold her up. Lady Luna knelt to the elf Luna and pulled her into a hug. She looked to her parents and asked, "Does Luna work here with you Adam and Eve?"

"No your ladyship, Luna is training to be a good elf for a caring family."

"How old is Luna, if I might ask?"

"She is quite young, only in her twentieth year, your Ladyship."

"How much longer must she train, in order to find her a caring family?"

"Well your Ladyship we like the elf in training to have twenty years to be considered placeable, and Luna has been training for seventeen years. May I ask why you are concerned in this matter?"

"Stuart, what would it take to acquire the services of Luna right now, if I were to ask?"

"Is this request from the King or her Ladyship?"

"Does it make a difference?" Lady Luna was getting confused.

"Not too much but yes, it does make a difference."

"Well then, this request is from her Ladyship, for the services of the elf named Luna, daughter of Adam and Eve, free elves in the employ of This fine establishment and under the guidance of Mr. Johnson the Manager."

"Then if it pleases her Ladyship, and if Luna so agrees, the bonding can take place now if you both shall wish it."

The two Lunas looked at each other with anticipation and nodded their agreement.

Adam went into the kitchen and returned with a silver ceremonial knife and asked for The Lady's hand where he placed a small incision on her palm. He then took elf Luna's hand and did the same. He then asked the two to join hands to bond. The minute their hands touched, a glow surrounded them both.

Richard and Jean were witnessing magic at it's greatest. They were looking forward to their talk later with the kids, if what they had to say was better than the show that was going on. Elf Luna's

features were changing. Her facial features were softening, her hair turned to a long lustress gold color and she was now taller than even Ginny. Almost as tall as Dobby. Her body was filling out as a full grown woman with all the right attributes. To say that she was beautiful, would be an understatement.

The problem was, that she had outgrown her clothes, and stood there naked, with out a bit of embarresment.

Mr. Johnson ran into the kitchen and grabbed a coat to throw around Luna to cover her and keep her warm.

Elf Luna's eyes were a striking blue and were showing signs of tears forming. She still trying to understand what had just happened. Adam and Eve were looking at her with adoration, their young daughter was no longer a house-elf, but a sea elf. Her skin had taken on a deep bronze color.

Dobby had taken on the most serious look that Harry or Hermione had ever seen and Harry had to ask, "Dobby. are you all right? Do you know what is happening and why Luna has changed to look like you?"

"Harry, I have a feeling I know what is happening, But I must speek to Ragnok, first to confirm my feelings. I will say, that if my feelings are right, then many things are going to happen, and the rebirth of a nation may take place. For now, will you just leave it at that, until I know more."

Hermione was going into overdrive with her thoughts, as she felt she knew what was going on, and if was true, the greatest warriors of the light were returning. One more key needed to be found, and it would be complete. The Sky Elf needed to be found.

Stuart, Stinky, Adam and Eve also felt this, and became very excited, but was asked by Dobby to remain calm. They settled themselves down, but the look of bewilderment remained in their eyes.

Adam said, "Your higness, could it possibly be true, could this possibly be happening?"

"I don't know for sure Adam, but when I find out from Ragnok if it is, I will send Luna to you let you know. If it is, then we must prepare for their arrival."

"Yes, my Lord."

The group gathered up their belongings to leave, and Dobby made one last request to Mr. Johnson, " Sir I request that you not question any of your employees of what tranpired here today, and to not let anyone else know. It is imperative that no one knows of Luna. Do you think you could keep this a secret until we know for sure what is happening. Once it is known, your restaurant will become one of the most popular establishments in the wizarding world."

"Do you need a blood oath, sire."

"Would you consider doing it?"

"Yes my lord, I would to ensure Luna's safety."

"Then yes please, as this is too important to our kind to leave unprotected."

" Very well then, I Harold Louis Johnson do solemly swear that upon telling this secret without the consent of those who witness this, shall die a most horrible death. so mote it be."

"I King Elfindor do take this oath as an act of frienship and loyalty to Elf nation, so mote it be."

Luna replied, "Thank you very much sir, it has been my pleasure to be of assistance these last seventeen years. Mother, Father, Stinky and Stuart, I will miss you all very much, and hope you don't forget me too soon."

"Daughter, I don't believe we will ever be forgeting you, even if this doesn't turn out to be the time. We will also miss you and love you very much." They all hugged, and when Lady Luna and King Elfindor also hugged them, it was like they were hugging family.

The group then departed the restaurant.

Hermione, looking at her mom and dad asked. "Do believe now that what we have to say, is important. What you just witnessed, could be the birth of a nation. I can't go into the details, as I don't know them, but I know that Dobby will tell us once he learns if it true or not. Until then, will you return with us to our hotel to meet the rest of our entourage."

"What hotel are you in, and we will meet you there in two hours."

So they passed on the information and seperated to go their different ways.

They arrived to the hotel to find some disturbed people, mostly the Weasley's and Angelina Johnson. Angelina walked over to Harry asked to speak to him alone. Harry excused himself and walked with Angelina to a small room off of the foyer.

Harry had to hold Angelina up, as she started to go limp."Angelina, what's the matter, what happened. Is something wrong with Fred or you."

"No Harry, I just did a terrible thing, and I hurt Fred deeply, It was so bad, I don't think I could ever face him again. I am so ashamed of my self. We went to the beach, and were having so much fun, and then Fred offered to get something to drink. It was quite a walk to the stand and I offered to go with him, but he said he would get them, and for me to relax. Unfortunately, I took him too literaly, as I was approached by a good looking guy, who was a smooth talker. Well one thing led to another, and the next thing I know, we're kissing and he has his hand under my top. And to top it all off, I liked it, and didn't try to stop it. And that is how Fred caught us. He hasn't spoken a word to me since, not that I blame him. So if you don't mind, I believe I am going to go home. Please tell Fred that I am so sorry. I hope he can find someone else that will be more faithful than me, and will love him like I should have."

"Do you need anything to get you home, money, airline tickets or anything at all?"

"I could use a hug, as I felt a lot of hate out there, and I have to know that not all of you hate me."

Harry pulled her into a hug, and told her "Angie, I could never hate you, we got close while I was on the team, as if we were family, perhaps that is why you did what you did, because you thought of Fred more of a brother than as a lover, and were looking for something more. What ever the reason, I hope you are happy with the rest of your life, and always feel free to come talk to me, I will never turn you away."

"Thank you Harry, you don't know what that means to me, as Alicia will not even talk to me."

They hugged one more time, and then Angelina was gone.

Harry sat down and thought about what Angelina and Fred just went through and about his Ginny and Hermione's relationship. How Hermione had felt like the sister he never had early in his Hogwarts days and how Ginny had felt like Ron's little sister, until his fifth year. He hoped that there relationship wasn't that way, until he remembered how he felt on the plane and last night in the hotel room, and knew for a fact that what he felt for his two loves was that, loves. He loved them both very much, and knew that it was right, and that he had nothing to fear.

He walked out of the room, and was immediately in the arms of those he loved. Harry wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but did neither. Instead, he seperated from the two beautiful ladies and told them, "I love both of you so much, I want to shout it to the world from the roof tops. You know that don't you. That I couldn't see me years from now, with out you by my side."

"Ginny and Hermione I know we have just got together, and I know that it may be two years down the line, but will you marry me, both of you?"

Ginny and Hermione were in tears, but smiling and nodding there heads. Then they both said at the same time, "Yes, Harry we will marry you."

Then Hermione said, "But I'll be damned if you think I will wait two years. If we are not married this time next year, you better have a good excuse. What do think Ginny?"

"I am just so happy that he proposed, that any thing is fine with me. But if you want to get married this time next year then it will be a double wedding, because, I will not let you have him a year to yourself, uhuh, no way, not going to happen. Now, who is going to tell the parents?"

"I think that Harry should be with you when you tell your Mom and Dad, and with me, When he tells my Mom and Dad."

"Excuse me, but why do I have to tell my Mom and Dad, and Harry has to tell your Mom and Dad, why can't you tell them?"

"Because it is different in the muggle world, it is the duty of the man to approach the father of the bride of his intentions to marry his daughter."

"You're chicken aren't you?"

"Beeauuck."

"Thought so."

They all broke down laughing and had to grab each other to keep themselves steady.

Harry then told them, he had to go see Fred. They wished him luck, as he wasn't talking to anyone.

He got upstairs to there floor and knocked on Fred and George's door. "Go away George, I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"George, it's me Harry, I would like to talk just for a minute, please."

"Harry go away."

"No Fred, I won't until you let me talk to you."

Fred opened the door, and went back to his bed.

"Fred, will you listen to what I have to say, or will I be wasteing my breath?"

"I let you in didn't I?"

"Ya, I guess you did. Ok, I asked Ginny and Hermione to marry me and they both accepted."

Fred sat up on his bed and looked at him with a big grin on his face. "Did you really? and does any one else know about this?"

"Yes I did, and no they don't. You are the first person I told."

"Oy mate I am, so happy for you. Your life was crap for sixteen years, and finally things are starting to go your way. If this is your way of cheering me up, it worked."

"Well, it was, and it wasn't. I want you to come down stairs and meet someone we met today. At first I was worried, because she would be the only one here by herself. And now that you are alone, I can't think of a better way to find her an escort. I have to warn you though, she is an elf."

"Harry, do you think I am so desperate, that I would date a House-elf. You don't think very highly of me do you?"

"So you are telling me no, you will not be her escort, because it would be a big help to Dobby as he sets up for his wedding."

"Alright, let's go get this over with so that I can come back up here to sulk."

"Oh, before we go down and face the music, Angie told me to tell you that she was so sorry, it was never her intention to hurt you. It happened so fast, that she got caught up in it, and forgot where she was and who she was with. She left about a half hour ago to go back to England. Please don't be too hard on her Fred, I think she truly loved you,"

"I know mate, but it hit me hard to see that dork with his hand in her top and his tounge down her throat. But I will get over it. Now lets go down and see this little one. Why couldn't you get Dudley to do this?"

"Because no one has seen Dudley or Lisa all day."

"Ohhhh, sounds like bribe material."

"Leave him alone Fred."

"Because it's you Harry, Ok. But you know you are taking advantage of our friendship?"

"Ya, but what are friends for, right."

"Right."

They got down stairs and everyone was getting to go to dinner when they saw Fred and Harry.

They started to come over to say something and Harry shook his head no as if to tell them to leave him alone. They did.

Harry saw Dobby and the two lunas, and walked towards them. Fred saw the woman sitting with Dobby and Luna, and felt his heart leap. Why couldn't Harry introduce him to her instead of the elf.

When they got there, Harry said, "Fred I would like you to meet Luna, Luna this is Fred."

"Harry, are you daft, I can't escort Luna around. You want Dobby to plan for his wedding, while I take his fiance out. Good joke Harry, but I value my life, and if I mess with with Luna, My life will not last two minutes."

Dobby looked at Fred with an evil look and said. "If you mess with my fiance and you life expectency would be more like two seconds. Kapiche. What did I just say?"

"I believe sire you said kapiche."

"Yes, thank you Luna. Great now I have two calling me that."

"Wait, did you just call her Luna, I thought that was Luna?" pointing to Lady Luna.

"Well that is her name, and I can't help it if I love the name Luna. I might even have it tatooed on my arm. What do think love?"

"Is that all you are marrying me for is my name? If that is all you want then go ahead and get your tatoo, and then you can marry your arm."

"My love, I fell in love with you before I knew your name. I only love the name because it is you. Please don't be mad at me, I love you with all my heart."

"Sire, I was just kidding with you. You have to learn to give as well as receive. Or is that to receive as well as give. Oh you know what I mean."

"Yes my Queen, I believe I do."

Harry interupted their banter, "Fred, this is Luna, the elf I was talking about. Do you think you could help Dobby out by being her guide, while he and Luna are busy with their wedding arrangements?"

Fred was doing his impersonation of a fish. Could this be happening to him. The woman in front of him was the most exquisite woman he had ever met. She was the one woman that dreams were made of. He couldn't be that lucky.

"Earth to Fred, are you in there. I mean a simple no would work, you don't have to ignore her, you are making her feel bad. Fred, say something?"

"Uh ya Harry, I'm sorry, I sort of spaced out there for a minute. And yes, if she would accept, I would de belighted to escort her around, I mean I would be delighted."

"Whoa, Fred tounge tied, that has to be a first."

"Thanks mate for pointing that out. Do you mind if I sit here and get to know you."

""No sir, I would be delighted to have you sit with me."

Harry said, "Well, if you are all right with the arrangements, I have guests that will be arriving soon, and I will take my loves to go greet them. And Fred, mums the word."

"What's my mother got to do with this Harry?"

"Oy Fred, you can be so dense sometime. Just say anything about what I told you, OK."

"Oh that, not a problem, moms the word."

Harry rolled his eyes and went in search for his ladies fair. He found them talking to Remus and Tonks, and asked them if they were ready to go meet Hermione's Parents. They got to the reception area and sat and waited. They asked him what happened with Fred and he told them, and at first they were worried about him and Angelina, and they were excited about Him and Elf Luna.

It was about 15 minutes when the Grangers arrived. They walked over to where Harry, Hermione,

and Ginny were sitting. They got up and greeted them with hugs and a hand shake. They started to walk toward the dining area when Harry asked Mr. Granger to drop back. "Sir, I want you know, that I love your daughter very much. Probably more than you can imagine. I intend to marry her sir, and I was hoping for your blessing. Please think about it before you say anything. Talk it over with your wife. And you will know everything about me, before you leave here tonight."

"I will talk it over with my wife and will let you know tomorrow, but I want you to know, that if you ever hurt my daughter, I will find some way to make you pay."

"You would be fourth in line sir behind Hermione, Ginny and myself."

"Just so that we are clear."

They had their dinner, and dessert, and retired to a hall that Hermione had reserved for this meeting with everyone.

Once everyone was in, Hermione and Ginny sent silencing charms and locking charms in place so that they could not be disturbed the chairs were arranged to form a half circle around three chairs. Harry, Hermione and Ginny took these, with Harry in the middle.

He first told everyone why they were there, and introduced the Grangers to everyone else, saving his parents for last. When he got to them, he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Potter, my mom and dad.

Mrs. Granger asked, "Harry, I thought you said your mom and dad were dead?"

"They were."

"What do mean they were. They are either dead or alive, you can't be both."

"This is going to be a long evening."

Between the three of them, they brought everyone up to date. it took over four hours to explain things so that Richard and Jean could understand them. The hardest part being the Hallows. This was even hard for some of the witches and wizards to understand. But they got through it with the Grangers understanding what everyone went through. They all introduced themselves, and they all got along without any problems. When Jean and Richard found out about James and Lily having twins, they congratulated them, but had a look of yearning on their faces.

Lily took Jean of to the side, "Jean do mind if I ask you something?"

"No Lily, go ahead."

"Jean, when we told you about us having the twins, you and Richard looked like that was something you wanted. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Lily, there is. After we had Hermione, We got into an accident. I had to have surgery, and had to have my ovaries removed. We are unable to have anymore kids. We thought about adoption, but we just couldn't do it. It is just not the same. That is why Richard is so reluctant to give Hermione up. It will be like losing a part of his life."

"Can you wait here for a minute, I want you to meet someone?"

She came right back with a woman in tow.

"Jean, this is Poppy Pomfrey, Poppy this is Jean Granger."

"Yes, Lily we have met, what can I do for you?"

"Poppy, Jean and Richard were in an accident, and Jean had to have surgery, and now she is unable to have children and I was wondering if there was anything you could do for her."

"Well, I would have to check her out., to see what kind of damage was done."

"Could you do that tomorrow?"

"I can do it now if we can find a private place where she can lie down."

Lily took them to the Little room where Harry and Angelina had their talk. There was a couch for Jean to lie down on. "Do you want your husband in here with you Jean?'

"No, I don't want to raise his hopes, and then have them crashing down on them."

"Alright, this will not take long and you will not feel a thing."

Poppy went to work on on her patient, and five minutes later, she asked Lily to get Severus for her.

Lily wlked in a few minutes with Severus in tow. Severus was saying it was too late for them and that she was much too young, plus the fact that he was in love with Cissy. "You prat, I am not bringing you in here to snog or shag, Poppy need to talk to you."

"Yes Severus, and I don't want to, snog or shag either, well I do, but Moody can take care of that later, right now I just need your opinion. And she went into detail about what she found, and if he had a potion that could help. He did indeed have something that could help, and it was instantaneous. He had all the ingredients, and it only took about an hour to brew.

Lily asked if he needed any help and he said no. In the mean time Lily asked once again if Jean wanted Richard in here. This time she said yes, and Lily went to get him.

When she returned, she not only had Richard, she had Hermione. "Hermione saw us walking out with Poppy and was concerned. So I asked her to come along as well, I hope you're not upset."

"No actually, it is probably best if Hermione is here so that we don't have to explain it twice."

45 Minutes later, Severus returned with a vial filled with a clear liquid that he handed to Poppy.

"This is a regenative potion that will regrow the the the parts that were removed when you had your surgery. If they work, we will know in 10 minutes. Now if you will drink this down completely, we can get started. And there is nothing to fear, as I trust Severus completely."

Jean drank the potion, and immediately started having cramps. They were not servere, but definately uncomfortable, but in a few minutes they were gone. Poppy did another diagnostic spell, and found that everything was back to the way that it should be.

Jean and Richard were thrilled with the outcome. They were ready to go home when Hermione asked them to stay in the hotel with them for the evening, and they consented.

They all went back into the room with all the rest of the group, and they all decided to call it an evening.

About two hours later, Luna and Hermione sat up in bed. Luna looked at Hermione and said,

"It looks like you're going to have a brother."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Ginny, I am going to have a brother."

"If your that excited you can have one of mine, that would certainly take a load of my mind."

In the room that Jean and Richard were in, Richard looked down at Jean an said, "I don't care if it worked or not, that was still the most fun we have had since that accident."

"Yes sweetheart, now go to sleep, and maybe we will try it again in the morning."

"I don't know what was in that potion, But we could make a bundle selling it on the open market."

"Goodnight Richard, I love you."

"Goodnight Jean, and I love you too."

Meanwhile, Hermione was going around to all the rooms telling everyone what had happened .

She never had that many pillows thrown at her in her life. But she didn't care, she was going to have her brother, and she loved him already.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Before I start this chapter, I would like to tell all my faithful readers that health conditions have arisen, and I may not be able to continue, however, I am asking for assistance from another, and when I receive an answer, I will then pass the reins over to this individual, who I have complete confidence in. As you saw in the last chapter, I mistakingly named Dobby, King Elfindor instead of

his real name, King Eldonrod. This is part of my problem, my attention span, and memory loss.

I have MS, Multiple Sclerosis, and unfortunately it is starting to flare up. It is hard for me to concentrate and stay focused. If this individual accepts my proposal, not marriage, I would hope you show him/her the same respect and courtesy you have shown me. Thank you all for being such good fans, and I truly hope that story can and will continue. I will write as long as I can till then.

Dudley and Lisa had spent the entire day with his mother, trying to occupy her mind and to keep her from falling into depression. Dudley knew his mother wasn't a strong person.

Petunia had been withdrawn lately, and seldom left her room. She looked like she hadn't slept since Vernon passed away. She was ashamed of her feelings. She thought she should be mourning his death, when in reality, she was glad he was gone. He had been a bully to Harry, and a bad influence to Dudley. He was a controlling bastard that needed to be out of their, her and Dudley's. lives. She was afraid to tell Dudley how she felt. Afraid of what his reaction might be.

Dudley sat his mom down and started, "Mom, I know how you feel, alone, depressed and worried. But you will never be alone, not as long as me, Lisa, Harry and Aunt Lily are here. You're depressed because you don't know what you are going to do, or how you are going to get by. That is where you have to faith in your family, because family will not let other family members down. If you have to work to survive, then you will find a job. If you need companship to survive, then you will find someone that will love you. You don't need family to survive, because you are a member of the best family you could ever ask for. And because of these factors, there is no need for you to worry. I am going to tell you something mom, and it will probably upset you, but I am glad that Vernon is gone. Now I will miss him some, but to be honest, he wasn't really a father to me, he was more like a person trying to buy my friendship. I'm sorry this upsets you, but it is true. When he started to buy me and my friends stuff because we beat up Harry or got him into trouble, at first it was fun, and then it was a way to get what we wanted, and then finally it was shameful. I looked back, and thought, what did Harry ever do to me, that I should treat him like that. When Harry saved me from those things, I felt so bad, I wanted to let him know I was sorry for the way I treated him, but I never got the chance. When he got back from school. he locked himself up in his room and wouldn't talk to anybody, not that he had a reason to. We never did make him feel welcome to our house, as I could never say it was a home to him. Then when that Professor came and got him and took him, I don't know where, it left me feeling bad about not being able to tell him how I felt. Please don't be too angry at me mom, as that would hurt me something bad, as I love you very much."

Petunia was looking at her son as if she were seeing him for the first time. This was the son she wanted to see, a caring, loving and devoted person. She gathered her strength and said, "Dudley, I love you more than you know. You are now becoming the man that I wanted you to become. I know how we treated Harry, and I also am ashamed of this. I was influenced by your fa... Vernon to treat Harry this way. He was afraid that if Harry learned he was a wizard, he would seek revenge on us because of what we told him about his parents, my sister. When Harry walked in a week ago, with his parents, I felt the world caving in around me. How was this possible, they were dead, I know, I went to there funeral, I saw their bodies. Then it hit me, magic. What I thought as an evil trait, done by evil, was in fact a miracle. It is not performed by the devil incarnate, it is performed by human beings with it's intent governed by the individual. If the person is evil, like this dark lord, then the magic could be deemed evil, only by the intent, and not the magic itself. But if the person performing the magic was a good person, then many wonderful things could be accomplished, like bringing my sister back to me. How Harry ever stayed good after the way we treated him is a miracle in itself. I hope that Lily and Harry find it in their heart to forgive us, and the rest of his family does as well. You are right, they are our family now, and I have to trust that in time, they will forgive us."

Dudley walked to his mother to hug her and comfort her. He looked at her and said, "Mom, I don't know why, but I believe that they have already forgiven us and accepted us into the family. Lisa and I have been having a wonderful time, with Draco and Susan, Ron and Padma. James Sirius and Remus have been so funny with each other and Draco, and they have included me in their fooling around.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Dobby and Luna are fantastic, and Dobby in his own right can match James, Sirius and Remus in the humor department. Have you seen any of antics, besides the airplane incident. He is histerical, a bloody lunatic, but I don't believ he would hurt a fly, unless he was defending someone. Then there is Fred and George who are like two people sharing one mind. When you put them all together, they are the best family you could ever see. And I wanted to be accepted into it so bad, that if Harry would have told me to sod off when I finally got to apologise, I would have been devastated. And mom, if you would let loose and join the family, you would know what I was talking about. So please say you join us for lunch,as it is that time, and I am starving."

"Well, we can't have that now can we. Let's go join the family for lunch."

* * *

Fred and elf Luna were already causing quite stir. George was getting himself in trouble by asking Fred what he did to earn a piece of Heaven. Draco received a handbag to the back of his head because of his staring. Ron was sporting a black eye, given to him by Fred, for his comments, such as where have you been all my life, or do you have a twin, and then there was, "Why are you with this loser when you could have your choice from anyone in the world?" This is the one that earned the black eye. Elf Luna didn't know what was hapening. She had never had such attention before in her life, and it scared her. Harry saw her start to shy away from everyone. Harry got everyones attention and said. "Please listen to what I have to say, as it may save you from harm caused by either Dobby or Fred. Fred is escorting elf Luna as a personal favor to Dobby, while he and Lady Luna plan for their upcoming marriage. As you can see, she is becoming upset, and shying away from everyone. She is new to the wizarding world, and we don't want to give her a bad impression, and I don't think anybody here wants a bad impression, on their skull. So please keep your comments to acceptable content. And now, if everyone is done with their staring, oogling, drooling and dreaming, can we please have some lunch."

Dobby came over and said. "Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"Keeping me from doing something I might have regretted, like turning Ron into a turnip or Draco into a carp or George into a rock."

"No problem sire. that's what brothers are for."

The next thing Harry knew was that the family were starting to laugh at him, including his two jewels. Harry looked around, trying to find the source of their laughter. He picked up a spoon from the nearest table and used it as mirror. He saw that Dobby had turned his hair green with orange and purple highlights. Tonks walked up to him and replied, "I'll have to remember that one Harry, it looks pretty good." And with that, she turned her hair the same color. Harry turned to Dobby, and whispered in his ear. The next thing you knew, everyone in the room was sporting a different wierd color combination of exotic colors. the whole room looked like an aviary full of exotic birds sitting on all the people's heads.

The room was full of laughter, including of all people Severus snape. Yes Sev was laughing, not smiling. It was a moment for prosperity, which Colin and Dennis made sure it would be remembered.

Richard and Jean were in stitches as well. Richard had Pink hair with green streaks and Jean had light blue hair with orange streaks. They were already beginning to like this family of pranksters.

Lady Luna came over to them and hugged them saying, "Congratulations, you are now a member of the Idiots Club and the Maternity Club."

Richard and Jean thanked her and started to turn when Jean turned back around saying, "The what club?"

"The Idiot Club."

"No, the other one."

"Oh, you mean the Maternity Club?"

"Ya, that one, what do mean?"

"Well, what I mean is, that you are pregnant. Do you want to know what you are having?"

"Please Luna, the jokes can only go so far, and this one is bordering on rude."

Luna paled as she felt that they thought she was joking. She would never joke about something like this. She started to cry, and turned away from Richard and Jean.

Jean took her in her arms and said, "Luna I'm sorry for being so harsh, but this is not a joking matter with us."

"I wasn't joking. Hermione and I both felt it last night, just ask her and see."

Jean caught Hermione's attention and called her over. "Hermione just told me a strange story, and we are wondering if it's true?"

"Do you mean about last night?"

"Yes dear, it was."

"Well what did Luna tell you?"

"She said I was a member of the Maternity Club."

"Does that mean you don't want to be a member?" Hermione said with a hint of a tear in her eye.

"Quite the opposite sweetheart, we do want to be a member, but no one could know that fast, it hasn't even been 24 hours."

Hermione went from tears to laughter with that last sentence. "Mother, trust me, Luna knows what she is talking about. It's as if she has feel for this sort of thing. She was the one that told Lily shew was pregnant with twins, both a boy and a girl. Again if you want I could ask Poppy to look at you, but It really may be too early?"

"Do you think she could tell if we asked her?"

"I'll find out after we eat."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Draco and Susan were still having an arguement about elf Luna. "Do you think she is cuter than I am? Am I not good looking enough for you? Are you looking for some else already?"

"Susan, please listen to me. You are beautiful, and I couldn't ask for anyone sweeter than you. I am human, therefore I looked at her, and yes, she is also beautiful, but she is not you. Why would want anyone who's hair is the same color as mine. We would clash. We need the red of your hair for balance. And just that you know, there is no one else but you for me." And with that, he leaned over and kissed her.

Ron and Padma did not have it so easy. "You just to open your big mouth. didn't you? After seven years of Hermione harping at you, you didn't learn a thing. Are you looking for people to beat up on you, because it sure seems it? Please Ron, you really do have to watch what you, if that hadn't been your brother, you could be hurt a lot worse, or even dead. That is how bad yuor words were. You even scared poor Luna to where she started to hide behind Fred, to get away from you."

"I know, I know. I have a bad case of the dumb butt, and I don't think before I say something, but I honestly was trying to pay her a complement?"

"By putting your brother down in front of the young lady he was trying to impress. Ron, he just met her last night, and they hardly know each other, so anything you say, could influence the way she feels about Fred. Do you want to be the cause of seperating them before they even get together?"

"No."

"Then you better apologise to them both after lunch."

"Yes dear."

"Good boy."

George and Alicia were talking about something else. "Why do suppose Angelina did it. She was never like that before. She has always been the sensable one. Not to taking to flights of fancy. It was to wierd. George, do you want to know what I think?"

"What"s that Al? No wait, let me guess. You think that dude might have put her under the Impervious?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I was thinking the same exact thing. Angel is a loving and caring girl that would never hurt Fred. That seems to me to be the only logical explaination."

"But if she was, then that would mean that the dude was a wizard."

"Yes it would, and I'll talk to Fred to see if he wants to do anything about it, although, I rather doubt it, seeing who's he with now. I mean Angel is a beautiful woman, but you have to admit, Luna is gorgeous."

"I suppose you're right, although, she isn't my type."

Lunch was done, and Hermione asked her mom, "Are you ready for me to talk to Poppy?"

"Yes please Sweetheart, if you don't mind?"

"I'll be right back."

Hermione walked over to Poppy and Alastor's table, "Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

"I have another request for you from my mother. She would like you to check her to see if she is pregnant?"

"How could she think she is pregnant, I just did the procedure last night."

"Luna and I felt it last night, like we did for Lily."

"Well then, I suppose that I should check and see, although it is early."

"Thank you, and sorry for disturbing you."

"What's with the Mr. Are we getting right proper now?"

"Always have been."

The two walked back over to Richard and Jean's table. "Do you want to back to the room we used last night, to do this?"

"Yes please Poppy."

"Alright then, let's do it."

They went back out to the foyer, and then to the small sitting room.

Poppy had Jean to lay down on the couch one more time, in order to check her.

She explained to Jean, "If the color of the string that will show over your stomach is gold, then you are not pregnant, if it is blue, it is a boy, Pink or red, it is a girl. If there are two strands, there are twins. Once again blue means boy, pink or red means girl, and a mix means one of each. Do you under stand Jean?"

"Yes Poppy, Please go ahead."

Poppy raised her blouse to uncover her stomach and did the incantation. There it was, a blue strand raised over her stomach. Richard let out a screamed, "YES! YES! YES! Poppy I love you, and if I wasn't already married.... well yes I would still love you, I don't know how to thank you. We so wanted another child, and now because of your wonderful world, we have it."

People were coming into the room to see if there was anything wrong, and jean looked at them and said, "No, everything is perfect."

Luna knew what she was talking about, and beamed her a smile and Jean looked at her and mouthed a thank you.

The happy couple were congratulated by everyone as they walked out. When Dobby got back out to the foyer he told Luna what he wanted to do and he asked if she wanted to go with him, and she declined and said she would stay here. he then went to elf Luna and asked her and she also declined, saying was wanting to get to know Fred better. He went to everybody and each declined until he got to James and Lily, who accepted, saying they also wanted to talk to Ragnok' They told Harry what they were doing, Whet back into the little room, and Dobby flashed them to Gringotts, in London. It took about five minutes but they were finally there. Lily was nauseated, and the two with her had to hold her up for a minute, until she settled her stomach. They then walked into the bank, where they found Griphook.

Dobby walked to Griphook and shook his hand in greeting, as well as did James and Lily. Dobby then asked to see Ragnok, if he was available. Griphook walked with them to Ragnok's office, where he knocked on the door, and Ragnok said "Enter."

"Director, Dobby, James and Lily Potter wish to speak to you."

"Please show them in Griphook."

The three walked in and again exchanged pleasentries when Ragnok asked what he could do for them.

Dobby bowed to James and Lily, allowing them to go first.

James went on from there, "Thank you Dobby. Director, Lily and I would like to kmow the status of our account, and were wondering if we could get into our vault."

"Certainly, Griphook can take care of that, if you don't mind?"

"No, that is fine." And they left the office with Griphook.

Ragnok then turned to dobby and asked what he could do for him.

"Ragnok, I believe now is the time for the return of the folk."

"What, you mean you found another elf."

"Yes, a sea elf by the name of Luna. If we could find the air elf, it would be complete, and the calling can be made."

"After so long, do you think they will respond?"

"After everything that has happened in the last three weeks, I am ready to believe anything. Harry has made a believer out of me, Ragnok. It has been three thousand years, and it is time they returned home."

"Of course you are right, but do you know where you want to perform the ceremony once the air elf is found. you have to be careful where it is done."

"It will be done in the only place that will be acceptable by the folk. The Valley of Dreams, their home."

"Do you know where the valley is?"

"Yes, must I fear I cannot tell you. It must remain hidden until they will accept this world as their home once again, and trust the people they will be sharing their wisdom with. I am afraid that their is only one being that will gain that trust, Harry Potter."

"Have you any idea where you will find the air elf?"

"I do, but I can do nothing about it for a couple of weeks, after my wedding I will go forth with what needs to be done and hope I am right in where the air elf will be found. There are four elves and a wizard in Sydney that know of this, but they can be trusted to be silent."

"Well, I wish you luck in your endeavor. as it is high time that the nation of the elves returned to our plain of existence, and once more joined with the goblin nation and once more formed the Alliance of the Light."

"Yes Ragnok, it is time for this to come about."


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N Please forgive the miserable excuse for a chapter I submitted in chapter 7. It was poorly writen and the misspells were too numerous to count. I have no excuse, but I will try to keep the mistakes down. I am trying my best to continue this story, but I am fighting as losing battle, as my mind is not where it needs to be.

* * *

As Griphook took James and Lily out of Ragnok's office, he asked, "How are Harry and Hermione doing. I haven't heard from them in over a week. I must tell you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your son is quite a remarkable young man. I don't know how much he has told you, but he has saved my life twice. For a wizard to save a goblin even once, is unheard of. I truly believe that Harry and Hermione and Miss Weasley are going to be doing some wonderous things in the future, and I am proud to be considered a friend of their's. Would you please pass on my best wishes for their continued success?"

Lily responded with, "Griphook, is it possible for you and Ragnok to visit us in two weeks in Australia. Dobby is getting married, and I am sure you would be welcomed to the event?"

"I can say for myself, that I would be honored to attend, and I shall ask Father if he wishes to accompany me and my family to the event."

Lily waved her wand, and two invitations appeared in her hand which she passed on to Griphook. Griphook accepted the invites and replied, "Thank you. Now, how may I help you?"

"We would like to set up an account for my sister, seperate from ours, with a low security vault. Access to be granted to Petunia and Dudley Dursley, or possibly Evans. That is allowed isn't it? I mean the two names, as I don't know if she will continue with her married name or her original name. In this account we want 1,000,000 galleons placed. when we return to the country, I will bring her here to verify her identity, and get her account started." Lily finished.

Griphook wrote all this down, and suggested, "Would it be easier if we set up two seperate accounts for Petunia and Dudley, seeing as they both have to be here to verify accessability to their vault? It would be easier for them both, especially if Dudley should decide to marry and live elsewhere from his mother. It would also make sense to do this for trackability. Perhaps 750,000 galleons to Petunia and 250,000 galleons to Dudley?"

"That would be excellent. Also, James and I need access to our vault, and then we would like you to do something for Harry. He is starting a business venture, and is needing a base of operations, or headquarters. If you could find a building site, or an existing building that could be used, he would really appreciate it?"

"This business, will it be magical, or muggle based?"

"Both."

"Hmmm, how big of a building will he need, and where would he prefer it to be?"

James took over at this point, "10 Stories minimum, and preferably in London, with a apparition point for the magical workers. Hopefully the cost can be kept in the 100,000,000 galleons range.

Possibly a helicopter pad on the roof for muggle transportation. A seperate parking garage for the employees who work there. And last but not least, A cafeteria, on the first floor, with two seperate dining areas. One for the employees, and ones for visitors. I know this is a lot to ask for, but if you can find us the building, we can renovate it our selves. The closer you can find to the specifications, the better off we are, and the sooner we can get started."

"When do you have to be back, as I believe I know of a building that is almost completed, and looking for a tenant, or tenants. We know the owner, and he will finish it the way you desire. There is a garage in the lowere levels of the basement, A cafeteria on the first floor that can be seperated for your needs, and a helicopter pad would need strengthening and supporting beams, and could take awhile, unless you wish too take on this task, of course you would have to submit an application to the FAA, and the Business Association, but we can take care of that. And the cost of the building is 300,000,000 Pounds, or 60,000,000 galleons. If you want, I will take care of the finalisation of the purchase, and it will be Harry's in ten days?"

James shook Griphook's hand and stated, "Excellent Griphook, and I was wondering if you could do something for me?" James whispered in his ear, and Griphook shook his head in an affirmative manner and told James it would be done,

They finished what they had to do, took their trip to the vault, received a copy of their bank statement, and stared at it for a minute, not realising, the interest that accrued during their absence. It seems that their family would be well taken care of for the rest their children and grandchildren's lives. James also, upon the request of Harry, took up the title of Lord Potter, and Lily took up her title as Lady Potter. They both took their rings signifying their titles.

When they were done, they were led back to a lounge, to wait for Dobby to finish his talk with Ragnok. They were served tea and biscuits while they waited. Near 30 minutes, they were joined by Ragnok and Dobby, who joined them in their refreshments.

When they were done, Lily told Ragnok of her request to Griphook and extended her invitation to him, which he agreed on, and they departed the bank to return to their family in Australia.

* * *

Elf Luna and Fred's relationship was growing stronger. They were seen holding hands often, and occasionally catching Fred placing a kiss on Luna's cheek, causing her to blush. He was seen talking to her in her ear and causing her to giggle quite often. The girls had taken Elf Luna out shopping, and bought her a wardrobe, with shoes, undergarments,sleepwear, evening gowns for special events or evenings out, a winter, spring and all weather coat. Luna was thrilled with what they bought her. She was more thrilled by the way she was accepted her. She was a member of this amazing family, and she couldn't figure out how she had gone from a house-elf to what she was now. That was another thing she wondered about, what was she now? She knew that everyone said she was a sea elf, but what did that mean.

She asked Fred if he could ask Hermione over to talk to her, which he agreed to do. A minute later, Fred and Hermione arrived at the table.

Elf Luna didn't know how to start, "Hermione, would you help me to understand what has happened to me? It has all happened so fast, that I am lost. I have a family now both in the house-elf world and the wizarding world. I have friends who are so wonderful, that I can't believe it's true. Why has this happened to me. What have I done to deserve this all of this. I feel like I am dreaming, and do not want to wake up, afraid it will all disappear."

Hermione smiled at her, she knew how she felt, because that was how she felt, She has been swept up in the world of Harry Potter, and has been taken on the ride of her life. She would not get off this ride, even if it meant her life. it was the most wonderful feeling she ever had. She looked at Luna and proclaimed, "Luna, just grab onto the rails, hold on tight, and enjoy the ride. What has happened to you, has happened to me, Fred, and everyone else you see in this room except for Harry, as he is the conductor of this ride. What you are experiencing is the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I started this ride in my first year at Hogwarts. And although it has been bumpy at times, I would not change a single minute of it. Are you enjoying yourself? Are you afraid you might fall back to your old life? Luna, this is your life now, accept it, embrace it and never let go, as I can tell you, that what you are experiencing right now, will be nothing compared to what is coming. Please don't ask what this is, because I don't fully understand what is happening, but what ever it is, is so monumental, that it hasn't been felt in thousands of years. It is meerly conjecture on my part, and I don't want to say something that has any false implications, But there are changes coming, and if it has anything to do with Harry Potter, it has to be good. Does this help you out any?"

Fred had a look on him that said, I heard it, I understood it, but I still don't know what the hell she said. Luna on the other hand was had a smile on her face that brightened up the room. She knew exactly what Hermione had said, and welcomed it with an open heart. She had just told her that she was a part of something big that was happening, and that this something had to be good, as it had to do with Harry. She still didn't know why it was her specifically, but fate had put her hand on her shoulder, and now she was ready for it. "Thank you, Hermione, I now know that, what ever it is, I will be ready for it. I was chosen for a reason, and I accept this honor, and will do whatever is asked for me to do."

"Welcome to the family, Luna, and don't let this idiot get away from you. As big of a git that he is, he is very loving and kind. His whole family is protective, and will defend you with their last breath if need be. You and I are the luckiest girls in the world to be accepted into this group I like to call family. I don't know what I would have been, if Harry and Ron had not befriended me, and I hope I never find out. Now if you will excuse me, I have a fiance and parents who are probably wondering where I went off to. And Luna, it's alright if you kiss Fred, because he looks like he could use one right now." And with that, Hermione left.

Luna looked over at Fred. He was dazed and confused. He had heard that This amazing, beautiful woman he was sitting with was here for a reason, that was too huge to imagine. He looked over to Luna and saw that she was doing the same to him. Then she leaned forward, and he did the same, and their lips met for the first time. To Fred, there was magic in the air, completely surrounding them, engulfing them in it's embrace, and he never wanted this first kiss to end. But it did. Luna felt like if this is what it means to be human, then she was all for it. She knew that her and Dobby were going to have a talk soon. But first, she had to have another kiss. It was better than the first. They both stayed that way for quite a while, enjoying each others embrace. Each others lips and each others love, for they both felt it. They both broke it again, and looked into each others eyes. Fred felt someone stareing at him, and knew immediately who it was. He looked around, and found George smiling at him, and tipping his glass at him. Fred picked up his glass and returned the salute. George had just congratulated Fred for his finding the love of his life. The twins shared their feelings with each other, even when they were not sitting with each other. It was sort of like empathy for each other. If either one were to lose the other, to death, it would be almost impossible for the other one to continue on. They would finally move on, but it would be like living with half a heart. Fred hoped that George could find this kind of love. He kmew that George liked Alicia, but did not love her, and he doubted that Alicia loved George. I wonder how George feels about Angelina. When Fred thought that, he saw George's head pop up and look at him with......what was that look. He had never seen that look on George's face before. It was sort of like yes, but what if, I don't know, but maybe. Is that a look. George looked at Fred and nodded. Ya I guess it it was.

Poppy and Moody had left to go walking along the beach and to talk. "Poppy, you and I were very close, before I left, and being back has only made me feel closer to you than before. I know that we live two different lives, and don't spend much time together, but I would like to change that. Minerva has asked me to come back and teach DADA. I told her I would under one condition."

"Well, what was it Alastor?"

"That only if she could accept a married couple residing in the castle. Will you marry me Poppy, and make my life complete? Become my heart and sole. My reason to live. This is why I came back."

"Alastor, that was the most lovely thing you have ever said to me. I would love to become your wife. What did Minnie say when you made that request?"

"About bloody time you dumb git!"

They were laughing about it for the next few minutes.

After George had his little mind games with Fred, he turned to Alicia and asked, "Alicia, where do you see us two or three years down the line?"

"To be honest with you George, I don't know. I love you, but I'm not totally in love with you. I have fun being around you, and enjoy your company, but it seems something is missing, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but since you asked, and I have been trying to build up the courage to talk to you, this was the opening I had been looking for. Please don't be mad at me."

"Al, believe me when I say, that I am not mad, as a matter of fact, I have been having the same thoughts. I love being around you, having fun and all, but like you, I felt like something was missing. Now I'm wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure George, what is it?"

"Do you think you could help me find that dude who got Angelina in that mess? I still think he had her under an Imperius spell. And if he did, I want to make sure he never does it again."

"So does Georgiekins have a thing for Angiekins now. And ya, I'll help you find that scumbag, because even if he didn't have her under a spell, he broke up two of my best friends."

"Well let's go see if he is out there this afternoon, and maybe if we find him, we can see what he is up to."

They walked to the beach, and searched, but didn't see him. They then went to the recreation area and started looking around the shops. They stopped at a bar and sat down for something to drink. While there, the dude they were looking for walked in, and looked around. He spotted a couple sitting near the back, and watched them. He saw the guy excuse himself and headed for the bathroom. While he was gone, the dude pulled a wand and waved it at the young lady, who immediately looked over at him and smiled. He got up and walked over to the girl. He started talking to her, and running his hand up and down her back. He then leaned in to kiss her.

George and Alicia saw this, but were stumped as to how to proceed. They watched him do the same thing to this girl as he did to Angel, and were infuriated. Then they saw the barman walk over and pull the dude off of the girl and told him to get out. The dude pulled out his wand and was going to curse the barman when he got hit with two stunners. The barman looked around to see what had happened when George walked over and pretended to pick something up. He handed a Baseball to the barman and told him, "He was reaching for something in his pocket, and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I threw it at him, and hit him in the head. Must have knocked him out."

"Thanks, this bloke's been in here before, doing the same thing every time. I don't know how he does it, but it is the same result everytime."

"Do you think it may be hynosis, I mean. I saw him staring at her for quite awhile?"

"Na, I don't believe in that rubbish, but it may have been somthing else."

"Well he didn't approach the table until her date left, so I don't think he put anything in her drink. What else could it be?'

"Well there is this thing called mind control."

"That's what I said hypnosis." Fred reiterated.

"Na, that's all phony, it's something else."

"Well then, what's it called?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but it's something called Imperius."

George and Alicia looked at each other and then grinned.

"What, you think I'm goshing you? It's true, I can't prove it to you, but believe me it's real."

"Oh we believe you, sir, it's just that we didn't know you were a wizard."

The barkeep pulled them over to the side of the bar where there were no customers and and questioned them, "What do you know about wizards, and how do you know they are real?"

George and Alicia pulled out their wands to show to the barkeep.

"So that's how you stopped him? what was it?"

"Stupefy. From both of us."

"Well thanks for that, and for keeping it quiet from my other customers. By the way how did you keep them all from seeing the spells?"

"It' a spell called a notice-me-not spell, quite effective for when you're in a situation like this."

"I'll have to remember that one, for when I have to break up a fight. Well what should we do now?"

"Do you know how to get ahold of some Aurors, this dude has done an unforgivable curse, and should be arrested?"

"Ok, if you will stay and watch him, I'll contact them here and let them take charge. I should only be a few minutes?" And the barkeep walked to the back room and made his call.

George had removed the dude's wand, and found a rope behind the bar, and tied him up to prevent him from getting away, or from trying to hurt someone. It only took about five minutes, before the Aurors got there, with the local authority. They asked The barkeep, George and Alicia, what had happened, and they all said that it wasn't the first time that he had used the Imperius on an unsuspecting woman. The Aurors revived the dude the muggle way, they dumped water on him, iced water. He was soon up, and hauled away. The barkeep told George and Alicia that if they would ever come back, the drinks were on him.

Goerge and Alicia high fived themselves, and were laughing and hooting all the way back to the hotel.

When they finally made it back, there was no one in the lunchroom from their party, so they went upstairs. they found Fred and Luna in His room, since they knew George was gone. Fred and Luna were testing their skills on holding their breath, and seemed to be doing quite remarkably well. George transfigured two napkins that were laying on a dresser into placards and used to pencils that were also laying there and marked on these, and then George ahemmed for their attention, holding up the placards, Alicia gave them an eight, and George gave them a five.

"Oi, what's with the five, it was way better then that. At least Alicia marked us right. Sorry, Luna, my git of a brother, has no scruples when it comes to being a chance for a prank, and it seems he has acquired an accomplice. So what do I owe this rude interruption to?"

"Well, we thought you might like to know, that scene on the beach was not Angel's fault at all. It seems that dude is a wizard, and used an Imperious on her. He's been caught and taken in by the authorities.'

Fred looked down and mumbled "Great. thanks guys."

George looked over to Fred and asked. "Why the gloom and doom bro, we thought you would be happy with this?"

"Well ordinarily I would, but I was just getting to know Luna, and I really am falling for her. Sorry Luna, I didn't want to tell you this way, but I really can see me spending the rest of my life with you. And now, I have to apologise to Angel, and be expected to get back together with her. George, I really do appreciate what you have done, but your timing sucks."

"What, you think I did this so that you and Angel could get back together? Are you daft? I did this so that I could go after her. I knew you were falling for Luna, And Alicia and I had a talk, and found out, that, although we love each other, it's more like friends than in love with each. We had some good times together, but she wants to try out for the Harpies as a chaser. If she makes it, then we will hardly see each other. As good as she is, I don't see any way that she won't, unless Ginny goes out at the same time. And she already said that Harry has already found something for her to do. So there you have it. You apologise to Angel, and I go after her. Simple as that."

Fred excused himself from Luna and walked over to George and Alicia and drew them both into a hug, whispering, "Thank you both, so much, now get out of here."

Alicia said, "What gratitude." she walked over to Luna saying, "Welcome to the family that are chased by Squirrels."

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied George.

"You're all nuts, and you can throw in a few Elephants to, because they like nuts too."

George and Alicia left, so that Fred and Luna could get back to there lessons.

When Dobby, James and Lily got back, they went to their different rooms to change for dinner.

Dobby found Luna sitting in a chair, brushing her hair. He took the brush from her and brushed it for her. Luna closed her eyes and smiled at the attention she was receiving. "So to what do I owe this pleasure, sire."

Dobby winced, and tried to control himself, so that he wouldn't pull Luna's hair. "My love, I have some news I have to tell you, and I don't know how you are going to take it."

'Oh, are you finally going to tell me about the return of the elves. I have been waiting for you to tell me ever since My sister showed up. It really is wonderful news, don't you think?"

Dobby put the brush down, took Luna's hand, and walked her over to the bed. He studied her before he said a word. "Luna, how close do you think you are when you say you and elf Luna are sisters?"

"I mean, as soon as I saw her, before I knew her name, I felt a connection between us. I knew then that she was something special. I knew that she could not be bought by anybody else, as she was to fulfill a destiny. And can I tell you something else, and promise you will not get mad?"

"Luna my Queen, I could never get mad at you. You are everything to me. Please tell me what you have to say."

"If you are sure, then I will tell you. I am the one you are looking for. I don't know why I know this, and I don't really know who or what you are looking for, all I know is that it is me."

"Oh my Queen, you don't know how much of a burden has been lifted from my heart. I felt this also, when Elf Luna was found. However, I think it is time to stop calling her elf Luna, and start calling her Princess Luna. And we have to make sure that her and Fred do not break up, and that her and Fred do not consumate their relationship before being married, as it is imperative both you and her remain chaiste for the ceremony. I have to call for her before anything happens. Luna my young elf, could you please come here?"

Luna was there in an instant, concerned look on her features, "You called me sire?"

Dobby was getting tired of the sire stuff, so he answered, "No I called you Luna. Why would I call you sire? Never mind, there is something that you must do for me. You know that in a little over a week, I will be getting married to my beautiful mate, and it sorries me to tell her and you this also, You must remain chaiste, until a certain event takes place. Sit down please, Princess Luna."

Luna sat down, a frightened look on her face. Did her king just call her a Princess. She was sure he did. She already knew Queen Luna, so she knew it had to be her. But how could she be a Princess.

"Yes Luna, you will be a Princess, Once the Queen and I are married. When you and I bonded, you became my blood daughter. However the title will not be oficial until I am married. At that point, I will be King Eldonrod, my Queen will be Luna and you will become Princess Luna. The reason you must remain a virgin, is because the ritual we will be performing, requires the blood of the three virgin heirs of the Shocks. There were three Shocks, the tree or wood elves who were the most predominant, the sea or water elves who were the most cunning and the air or wind elves who were the most wise and elusive. Together with the goblins we formed the Alliance of the Light. We later had the Order of the Phoenix join our group, but that Alliance did not last long. Wizards were not to be trusted back then because of their thirst for power and knowledge. It got so bad, that the three Shocks decided to leave this plane of existance, and wait to return when the calling was made. However, not all the elves made it to the Leaving. Those that did not make it, got very sick. In order for them to make it, they had to bond with a wizard, in order to survive. It has been that way ever since. But now is the time for the Shocks to return, and it is all due to one little moment in history, that will only be known by a few people. It was all due to An Act Of Betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Harry woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, blinding him from his surroundings. He knew that the curtains were closed when he went to bed, so someone must have opened them to wake him up. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand, but couldn't find them. He got up to see if he knocked them on the floor at some point during the night. Not there either. Now where could they be?

"Looking for these?" came a soft voice from the other side of the room. He knew Ginny's voice immediately.

"Why are you being so mean this morning, waking me up with the sun blinding me, and stealing my glasses. It's as if you don't want me to see you for some reason. Or are you hiding something?"

He could make out her image, but with no details. He could see that she was wearing a dress, and it appeared to be blue in color, although it was hard to tell, as it was all a blur.

Ginny walked up to him, put his glasses on his nose, and put his ear pieces on his ears for them to rest there. She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Harry reached out and put his arms around her waist to pull her into him. She agreed to this action by putting her arms around his neck. They stood that way for a few minutes, lips locked together, enjoying the feel of contact.

Harry moaned, "I could wake up to this every morning, and go to bed like this every night. And prepare for work, or take a shower, or sit down to a meal. Can you think of anything else that I could do to get to enjoy this?"

"Oh, I could come up with a few, like stand up, sit down, inhale, exhale, blink or for no apparent reason what so ever. How are those?"

"I like the way you express yourself, you're so detailed. Now for what reason do you come in and rudely wake me up, and then thrill me with those heavenly lips. Mind you, like I said, you can wake me up like that every morning. As a matter of fact, why don't we make that a prerequisite. Definately better than an alarm clock."

"What's an alarm clock?"

"You my flaming beauty, but you still haven't answered my question. Is there any particular reason why you are getting me out of bed at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Yes Harry, there is. We have been together for three weeks now, and we haven't spent anytime to ourselves. Hermione is going to be with her mom and dad today, and I was hoping that maybe you and I could go somewhere and be alone. Maybe do some shopping, go to lunch, go to the beach and walk in the sand. Please Harry, I love everyone here, but I feel I am sharing you with them all, and I guess I'm getting a little jealous. I'm sorry if I sound controling, but I just love being close with you, without a crowd to watch the show. I want to be able to kiss you if I want and not be open to comments from family members."

"Let me shower, and get dressed. You go tell Hermione and my mom what our plans are."

"Thank you my love. I'll be back before you are finished." and she gave him another kiss to remind him of what he can look forward to.

While Harry showered, Ginny went to Lily and James' room and told Lily of her and Harry's plans, and got a hug from Lily and was told to have fun. She then went to Jean and Richard's room and told Hermione what their plans were. Hermione put on a fake pout, and Cried, "I wish I could go with you. I never get to go anywhere." A pillow hit her in the back of her head. "Well I don't, not with Harry anyway. Seriously Ginny, you guys have fun. You really do deserve some time together without the eyes of one hundred friends and family watching over you. And if you find any good books, buy it for me will you?" They hugged and Ginny left to get Harry.

Harry was just getting out of the shower, when he heard his room door open. He put on his clothes, and walked into his room. Ginny was sitting on his bed with her hands on her lap, waiting.

He walked over to her and pulled her in for another kiss.

When they broke from the kiss, Ginny asked. "What was that for, not that I minded it. I really rather enjoyed it."

"I think I blinked somewhere between the time I left the bathroom and upon reaching you, so I deserved a kiss. And I know I saw you breathe, so you deserved a kiss as well, so here it is."

And with that he gave her another kiss. When they broke again, Harry breathed, "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley, with all my heart and soul. You are a part of my life that I never want to let go of. You , and if you will forgive me for this moment, and Hermione are more than I can believe I deserve. This is your day, and I wish it to be a memorable one."

"As long as I am with you, it can be nothing but memorable. Come my love, and let us start with the making of these memories."

They started the day by hiring a taxi to be their transportation for the day. They went sight seeing, shopping, had lunch, more shopping and just driving around, taking in the scenery.

While watching the hustle and bustle of the city, Harry spotted an area of interest, and asked the driver to pull over, and wait while he and Ginny went to do a little exploring.

"Ginny, about two blocks back, I saw an area that was hidden by charms, and thought we might find a wizarding shopping area. Do you want to take a look see?"

"As a matter of fact, Hermione asked me to find her a good book and buy it for her, so this will be perfect. And if I find anything for me, even better."

They walked back, and found the area that Harry saw, and walked in. It was a small diner, with an rear exit that led out back. Harry asked the person behind the counter if that back door led anywhere in particular, that could be of interest. The lady looked at him and Ginny and asked, "Are you common or are you gifted?"

Taking a chance on what she meant, Harry stated, "We are both gifted. We're from England, and down here for vacation and were hoping to find a gifted area." And Harry opened his coat to show her his wand. She smiled and waved him on to the exit, saying, all you need to say is Show Me, and it will let you through. Have fun."

Harry got the door open, and allowed ginny to go through, and followed her. When they got through the door, they were amazed by the sight before them. It was nothing like Diagon Alley. All of the structures were modern. The people walking around were dressed like commons, or as they knew them, muggles. At the end of the path that they were walking, was a large five story building that looked like Gringotts. Harry decided to find out if it was. They walked to it and up the steps that led into the building. Once inside, they knew for a fact, that it was indeed a bank, as the goblins that worked there attested to it. Harry walked up to the floor manager, and asked to see the Director.

The goblin, whose name was Garmin, looked down at Harry and Ginny and asked "Who may say is calling, and what your purpose is?"

"I am Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley. You can tell your Director that Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin wishes to speak to him about finances."

Garmin bowed and left, to return 1 minute later, and asked them to follow him. He led them to an ornate double door guilded in gold. The doors opened as they approached and they were greeted by a goblin that could have been a twin of Director Ragnok. As matter of fact, the room they were in looked to be an exact replica of Ragnok's office. Harry gambled and said, "Ragnok, it has been too long my friend."

"So you know who you are talking to my friend Harry, and your ever beautiful lady Ginevra. But if I might ask, where is the equally beautiful Hermione?" Ragnok was smilling the whole time he was saying this.

"She is with her parents, catching up on the two years they have been apart. Now can you tell us how it is you are here, or are you here, as in Australia?"

"Ah Harry, you have been around the goblins too long, as you know how to ask the right questions. I am indeed here, as well as England, and France, and Germany, and any other Gringotts facility. After all, I am the Director. Please be seated.

Harry was still laughing at Ragnok's choice of words, and Ginny elbowed him in the ribs to get him to stop. Ragnok then started to laugh at his friends antics which started Ginny laughing.

When they had caught their breath, Harry asked Ragnok, "Ragnok, are there any buildings for sale here in this community? This would be an excellent location for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes expansion project. And with you being here, it makes it all the more feasable."

"So the twin terrors wish to spread their mayhem to a different Continent. As long as it isn't within 500 ft of the bank. But yes, there are a few buildings that you could look at. Oh, by the way, could you give this to Hermione for me, and this to King Eldonrod and Queen Luna. And please ask Princess Luna to stop by and visit?"

"I thought you said Queen Luna? What is she both Queen and Princess?"

Ragnok was laughing again, "Harry, I am so glad we met, I haven't laughed this hard in over four hundred years. Between you and, excuse me for this, Dobby, I have been the happiest I have ever been in my life. No, Queen Luna and Princess Luna are two different people."

Ginny spoke up on this, "So you mean Elf Luna is now Princess Luna. Queen Luna must have noticed this right off, as she didn't even know her name and she was trying to take her into her confidence and care. Queen Luna is more than what people perceive. Ragnok, can you tell us what is going on. We haven't had a chance to talk to Dobby, but Hermione and I know that something big is about to happen?"

"Ginny it is not my place to tell you, believe me, I would if I could. But I can let you know, that you, Harry and Hermione are going to be a big part of. Mr. Lupin may also be a big part of it. King Eldonrod is about to join two old friends to form a force that no evil will ever dare challenge. The Ministry will be so different, that no one will recognize it. Kingsley is a strong person, but I don't believe he is the right person to handle it. The King doesn't know yet who that person will be, but he is sure he will get a sign before to long. Now are you interested to see these buildings?"

They all walked out of the bank, Harry and Ginny holding hands as they walked. They found two of the three buildings to be right for the business and asked the price. Ragnok said for 50,000 galleons, I can let you have both."

"Ragnok, don't you mean 500,000 galleons, not that I'm complaining or something, but 50,000, sounds so cheap?"

"Harry, a galleon in England is worth 5 pounds. In Australia, a galleon is worth Twenty five , that would make the sale at 1,250,000 dollars. Does that sound more reasonable?"

"Well, if you put it that way, ya. And we will take them both."

"I can sell you the other one for 10,000 galleons?"

"What are you doing realty now, how about 5,000 galleons?"

"9,000."

"6000."

"8,000"

"7,000."

"7,500."

"7,500 it is."

"You drive a hard bargain Harry."

"Ragnok, if you or the bank paid anything for those properties, I would be surprised."

"Like I said Harry, you have been around goblins too long. You're right of course, we picked those up when the lein on them could not be met. After we sold the contents of the buildings we made a profit on what was left on the lein for the buildings. We are after all in the buisness to make money. Besides you will be getting it all back from the interest you account accrues monthly. That reminds me, Your father asked yesterday about some property for sale in London, and we talked with the owner, and he agreed upon the price with all the extras your father asked for. I repeat all, to include the Helipad on the roof, and the little extra he asked for. No change to the price I quoted him either and it will be completed in 1 month. If you could pass that onto your father, I would appreciate it. Now, if you need to contact me for any reason, here are the coordinates for apparating into Demeter Alley." Ragnok waved his arm as he said this.

Ginny asked , "You are planning on attending Dobby's wedding aren't you?"

"I am sorry, but I have a previous engagement."

"Dobby will be very disappointed."

"Well, tell Queen Luna that I will be attending her and King Eldonrod's wedding, because at the moment he marries, Dobby will no longer exist. And please don't forget to tell Princess Luna I would be honored to meet her. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work, before they send the guards out to retrieve me." And they all hugged before departing in different directions.

Harry and Ginny stopped at the bookstore to find a book for Hermione. They looked for about 15 minutes when Ginny found the perfect book. The Plight of the House-Elves, and their origins. the two the returned to their taxi, and left for home.

They arrived just in time for dinner, as their friends and family were gathering in their dining area.

They gave Dobby the package that Ragnok asked them to give to him. They were joined by Hermione who gave them both a hug, and Harry a kiss. Ginny gave Hermione the book she had bought for her, and Hermione squealed, as she gave Ginny another hug and a kiss on her cheek, causing Ginny to blush to a deep scarlet. Harry then gave her the package that Ragnok had asked him to give to Hermione. She unwrapped it and almost passed out. It was the official tome of the history of elf lore. It had disappeared when the elves had departed this plane to ascend to the next. When she opened the cover, there was a note addressed to her from Ragnok.

Hermione:

Please read this book, and pass it on to Remus Lupin when you have completed it. He will then pass it on to Miss Turpin, who I believe will joining you in the Ministry Office. It is imperative you learn the ways of the elves in the following weeks, but must not confide with anyone but Harry, Ginny, Remus, Nymphadora, King Eldonrod, Queen Luna, Princess Luna, and her chosen. It is also imperative that the Queen, king and Princess remain virgins for the ceremony that will be taking place shortly. Great things are coming Hermione, and for it to happen, all that I have asked must be adhered to. Perhaps it would be best if Remus were to read the Book first, as he will be the one in charge, but I will leave it up to you to decide.

With my best wishes.

Ragnok

Hermione put the note back in the book, and walked with Ginny and Harry to Dobby Luna, Fred and Elf Luna. They took a seat, after asking if they could join them. Harry looked at Dobby, and noticed something was different about him. It was the way he was holding his head, his whole body demeanor was if he were already fitting into his role of King Eldonrod. "Dobby, do you think it is time we stopped calling you that, and start calling you by your title. I know in my heart you will always be Dobby, but there is a change in the air, and you are it's creator. I have not been told what this change is, but I have been told that it is monumental. I know also that I am to be a part of it, as well as every one sitting at this table and Remus and Tonks. Perhaps you will tell us later what is happening." Harry pulled out some documents and handed them to Fred. "Fred, these are mortgages of three building in Demeter Alley, which is the equal of Diagon Alley. I want you and George to go there tomorrow and look them over. I want you to take Alicia and Princess Luna with you to meet Ragnok in the bank there. It is situated just like Gringotts at the end of the alley."

"Harry, don't you mean Queen Luna?"

"That's the same thing I said when Ragnok asked me, but it seems that your girlfriend is going to be royalty Oh, and Fred, you must not deflower her. She must remain a virgin, and it is also important for you to continue to court her. She cannot be allowed to date anyone else. Once it is learned that she is a princess, there will be some unscrupulous people trying to cash in on her position in society. In other words Fred, you must protect her by being her, how do I want say this."

Ginny said it for him, "Fred, you must ask Luna to marry you. It doen't have to happen right away, but it must be known that she is betrothed to you to protect her from these vultures."

Fred looked at everyone at the table. He shook his head and started to get up from the table. He had to think about what was just told to him. He began to leave when he heard Luna crying. He sat back down, and pulled her into a hug. He didn't know why, but he had to say it. "Luna, you have entered into the realm of insanity, when you hooked up with this family. So many unexplained things taking place, so much going on. Every thing moving so fast, it makes your head spin. I have known you for three days, and now I am asked to propose to you." Fred stood up and used a sonorus and got everybodies attention, "Friends and family, I would like you all to listen to what I have to say, after which, you can use what ever means it takes to beat the stuffing out of me. Luna my love, it is short notice, and we hardly know one another, but deep down I know this to be true, I love you with all my heart and soul. It would make me the happiest person in the world if you would consent to marry me. To all the witnesses present I Fredrick Gideon Weasley ask you Princess Luna Water Elf Potter, will you marry me?"

Luna looked to Fred, tears streaming down her cheeks, but a smile bigger than she ever imagined she could make, replied, "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, I Elf Luna Potter do accept your proposal of marriage with all my heart and soul. It is true, we have not known each other but a short period of time, but to be a member of the family surrounding us makes you very special. My Lord was accepted into this family, before they knew they were a family, and he accepted me as family, as well as all of your family. To know them, is to know you. That is all I need to know, because there nothing I want more than to be a part of all your lives. Yes, Fred, I will marry you."

Fred picked Luna up into his arms and spun her around. They were joined by his mom and dad, George, Percy, Bill, Charley and Ron, getting congatulations from them all. Fred asked to be excused and walked over to Dobby and asked to speak to him alone for a minute. They walked to a vacant corner.

"Dobby, I want you to know, that I truly love your daughter with all my heart, and ask two things of you. First that you accept my proposal to your daughter Luna and wish us happiness in the years to come and second that when you and Queen Luna marry, that we also will be married the same time as you. I know this is sudden, but it will stop all the predators from approaching Luna. Do you accept this my lord?"

Dobby pulled Fred into a hug and said, "Fred, I accept it, but, Luna has a natural father that has to be approached, I think you should ask Luna to call him here to ask him properly."

"I will my Lord."

And Fred went back and asked Luna to call her father and mother to come see them. Luna agreed and called out, "Adam and Eve, father and mother to Luna, please heed my call."

There were two pops, and Adam and Eve were standing in front of their daughter. "Mother, father, I would like you to meet Fred. He has something very important to ask you."

Fred walked up to the two house-elves and got down on one knee so as to be able to see each other at eye level. "Sir, Madam, Like Luna said, I am Fred Weasley. I have known your daughter just a short period of time, yet it feels like I have known her my whole life. What I would like from you, is your daughter's hand in marriage, and your blessing in giving it. Please believe me when I say that I truly love her with all my heart."

"Sir, we is happy that you ask us and all, but we give up the right of parenthood when we gives Luna to the Queen. Why does you ask us?"

"Because the King felt it was the right thing to do."

Dobby came over to Adam and Eve. "It has started, and soon we will be one again, when this happens, there will be change. I had Fred to do this this, to prepare you for this change, as it will be a part of all our lives. You must accept this as it is going to happen. If you do not feel that Fred is the right person for Luna, you must say so now, because in ten days, it will be to late."

"Sire, we do not know this person, but you do. We will trust your judgement on this matter, and will keep in mind what you have said in the future. How do you feel about this wizard?"

"I have already accepted his request and have given my blessings."

"Then so do I and Eve. If you feel this good about him, I can do no less. Fred, please take good care of our daughter."

"Sir, Adam if I may, we are to be married on the same day as My Lord, and it would be an honor, if you were to give your daughter away at the ceremony. Do you think you could do that?"

Adam looked to the King and Dobby Nodded his head, and Adam, with tear filled eyes, happily accepted. He then said that he and Eve had to get back to work, and they popped out.

Fred told George about what Harry did in Demeter Alley and that they needed to go there tomorrow, and to bring Alicia. They made plans to make it a day, and decided to ask James, Lily, Sirius and Amelia to join them. They all agreed and the plans were set for a day of exploration for the eight people.

All in all, this had been a very delightful day.

A/N I believe I will be doing a time jump, and the next chapter will be the wedding. If I could get some responses as to who should be performing the ceremony, I will consider all requests, but I will tell you in advance that Albus will be unable to perform the ceremony, as he is vacationing, and cannot be reached. Hope to see you all in a couple of days. The Keeper.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to FriendofMolly, my dearest friend and one I call cousin, although she is closer than that. She has helped me through some pretty rough times, and I can't thank her enough. She has guided, encouraged, scolded and tutored me as I have been writing my stories. Without her assistance, this story may not have taken place. Thank you Diane, you are my inspiration. I would also point out that this chapter will cover the nine days before the wedding and the wedding itself, plus a little beyond. Please enjoy it.

* * *

Eight days before the wedding, Alicia received news from the Harpies that she was to attend training camp, that was to start tomorrow. She told George about it and they contacted the bank and asked to talk to the Director. They explained the situation, and were told to meet him in 1 hour.

When they arrived, they were brought to his office.

"Well George, Alicia, what can I do to help you."

George responded with, "Director, we were hoping you would allow us to use your means of travel to get to London, as other means would not be fast enough."

"So you think that we are not only in the banking business, but also in the travel business?"

"Oh no sir." Alicia started. "We do not mean it that way at all, we were just hoping you could help us. I can see that we are wrong to try and use your friendship that way, and ask your forgiveness?"

"You are quite right in that, you were trying, but failed in that. Now please leave, and give my best to your family."

George and Alicia turned and left, and as they shut the door, heard Ragnok laugh. George turned and was about to enter to give Ragnok a piece of his mind for his rudeness. He noticed that the door was not the same door they entered. This door was brown, with golden dragons for handles.

They looked at each other, and shrugged and walked out. They were not in Demeter Alley, they were in Diagon Alley. They both looked back at the bank, and they were looking at Gringotts. They laughed and started to walk off.

George looked over to WWW's and noticed it was open. This should not be, as he and Fred had closed it prior to leaving for Australia. He and Alicia walked over and entered. Seeing no one behind the counter, they called out a hello.

"Be with you in a minute."

And then they received a shock when Angelina walked out from the back. "What are you two doing here?"

George answered, "I could ask you the same question?"

"Well I do work here,at least I used to. I still do don't I?"

"Yes, Angel, you do. You do realise that you are on paid vacation don't you?"

"Yes George, but I had to do something. The guilt that I was feeling was too much to bear, and I decided that work would take my mind off it. I hope you don't mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do mind. I want you to close shop, and come with us, as we have a lot of explaining to do."

Alicia decided she had to say something before things got out of hand. "Angelina, I am sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. If you come with us, we can explain what happened to you. It was not your fault."

Angelina decided to listen to what they had to say, although she couldn't understand the change in attitude of Alicia, as she was quite angry with her when she left.

They walked to the Tea Leaf Garden, and ordered some tea and scones with strawberry creamcheese. They took a seat, and George began, "Angel, after you left, Alicia and I talked about what happened, and knew that you could not have done what you did to George. It did not seem right. We both came to the conclusion that you were Imperioused."

"That's impossible, George, I remembered everything that happened."

"George, Angelina, before you go any further, I have to go. Angel, listen to what George has to say, because everything will be the truth, except if he bad mouths me. I really do have to go though, as I have been called by the Harpies to attend camp. And just so you know, I love George, but it's more as of a sister than lovers. Just listen to what he has to say. Bye guys, I love you both." And she hugged them both before departing.

"What was that all about, George. I thought you two were in love."

"No Angel, just good friends. We had a long talk before we went and caught that dude that Imperioused you. We realised that we stayed together because we liked each others company, but we were not in love. I realised that I loved someone else."

"Oh really, and who might that be?"

"You will find out later, but first you have to promise you will go back to Australia with me."

"No George, I won't do that that. I could not stand to see Fred, after I hurt him as bad as I did."

"Believe me when I say, Fred has gotten over it."

"Maybe it appears to be on the outside, but I bet on the inside, it is tearing Fred apart."

"Well if it is, he sure is showing it in a wierd sort of fashion."

"He is just acting that way, to hide it from everybody."

"Angel, how many people do you know that hide their feeling of being hurt, by getting married?"

"Getting married, Fred. To who, and when?"

"To Luna in eight days."

"No, have I ruined another life with this sorded action. How is Dobby taking it? I can't believe Fred would do that."

"Angel, calm down. it is not who you think. Look, let's go get your clothes, and come back here. I have something I have to ask Ragnok anyway."

"Look George, I can't go back. Too many people will hate me for what I did to Fred, besides Fred himself. Why do you want to put me through this?"

"Angel my love, I will be putting you through nothing. There is no hate, anger or bad feelings about you, with my family, Harry's family or any other family. Please come back with, and if anyone says one bad word to you, I will bring you back immediately. All right?"

"Let's just go now, and if i decide to stay, I can come back and get my things. Did you need to talk to the Director before we leave?"

"Ya, we probably should."

George walked back into the bank, asking to see the Director, and were led to his door.

When asked to enter, Ragnok looked up and saw George with someone new. He smiled at the two and said, "Well George, what can I do for you this time?"

"Sir, I have been asked by King Eldonrod to ask if you would preside over his marriage to Queen Luna. He would deem it as a personal favor."

"I would be honored to do this for him. He does realise that the Queen is a witch, and the marriage may not be binding in the wizarding world?"

"I am sure that he is aware of this, but does not seem worried."

"I look forward to the event, now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, just let us return from where I started, and we will be on our way. Oh Fred and I will be over later, to talk about starting our business. Probably in the next few days."

"That will be fine. until then I wish you both a good day."

There was another laugh as they closed the door, and this time, George joined in.

Angelina looked at George as if to say 'What's so funny' causing George to laugh even louder. He turned back to the doors and was looking at the double white doors with the gold trim, and started laughing again. He pulled Angelina along and departed the building. As soon as they were outside, he turned to look at Angelina's expression, and was not disappointed. She had the look like she was lost."Where are we?"

"Demeter Alley."

"Where's that. what part of England is it in?"

"It's not, it's in Australia."

George had to catch Angelina as she started to fall. It appears she doesn't take surprises too well.

They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Queen Luna had talked to her betrothed about allowing her father to cover the wedding for the Quibbler to announce it to the wizarding world. and for Lee Jordan, one of Fred's friend to cover it for the WWR, Wizarding World Radio. He had agreed to both, besides, Xenophilius had to give his daughter away at the wedding. He also agreed to having her friends from Dumbldore's Army come to the wedding.

Dobby had asked Harry to be his best man at the wedding and Harry had asked Dobby to ask another person to do it, and he would be one of his groomsmen. Dobby was sad that Harry declined his offer, until Harry had explained his reasoning, and who he should ask. Dobby screwed up his face in disbelief. "Why would I do that, Harry?"

"To gain his trust, friendship and loyalty, besides giving back his confidence. He has been through quite a bit Dobby, and this would go a long to healing old wounds. You know I would be proud to be your best man, but I know how much we mean to each other, and that will never change whether or not I am your best man. We have a long way to go to fulfill our destiny, and we will need all the friends we can get. I believe this one jesture will mmean all the difference in the world."

"I see what you are getting at Harry, and though I agree, I will miss you by my side at my most cherished event."

"I may not be directly at your side, but I will be there for you if you need me, now go, and ask him. And if he asks, tell him that you chose him as your first choice, and had to talk to me, to let me down easy."

Dobby agreed, and walked over to his best man's table.

Draco was talking to Susan when he saw Dobby walking their way. He wondered what this was all about, as they hadn't talked much to each other. He felt good about Dobby and what was happening, but felt bad that he had not gotten to know him better when he was his house-elf. He personally had never treated Dobby bad, but he never took the time to get to know what his feelings were about his family or his work. He knew his father was excessively mean to him, treating him like dirt, but Draco had never stepped in to stop any punishment given, or offered any sympathy to him. This is why he wondered why Dobby was coming over to talk.

"Draco, could I make a request of your assistance?"

"I guess Dobby, What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that you would agree to be my best man at my wedding."

Draco's jaw dropped. Here was the elf that his father treated so bad, and He himself practically ignored, and he was asking him to be his best man. "Why would you want me to be your best man, wouldn't you want Harry to be your best man?"

"He will be my next choice if you refuse me. I ask you first, because you were my first friend. Oh, don't think I didn't notice how you always cringed when your father punished me. And you always treated me right, and never asked me to punish myself. It does not sound like alot to you, but to a house-elf, it is like family. I know Harry has always treated me as a friend, and I do love him dearly, as a brother. He knows this and is not hurt by my decision, but is proud of it, because he believes in giving second chance, and because of that, I also believe in it. Don't take me wrong, this is not a second chance, It is just that you are the first friend I had in the wizarding world. If you can accept this as the truth, then you can accept my request. Will you be my best man at my wedding?"

"Dobby, no King Eldonrod, I would be honored to be your best man at your wedding. I will never forget this act, and wish you and Queen Luna all the happiness in the world."

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived, as well as all the guests. It was decided that Ragnok would preside over Dobby and Luna's wedding, which would be second, after Fred and Luna's wedding which would be performed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Their were two different leaders performing the ceremonies due to the technicalities of legality of the marriage of a wizard to an elf. It was not the same of a marriage of an elf to a witch. This will be one of the many discriminations towards witches that Hermione intended to fight.

As the time grew near, everyone's nerves were coming on end. The only one that was calm was Queen Luna. It seems that she is never anxious or distraught. She also had the ability to calm others. Harry would be the first to attest to this, as he had been calmed many times by this wonderful girl, now woman. Luna walked around, settleing people down and restoring order where chaos reigned. She knew her betrothed was in a panic, but she was refused to visit him due to that ancient custom of the husband not seeing the bride on the wedding day, until the ceremony.

Harry and Draco were doing there best to calm Dobby down. He was shaking so bad, he couldn't stand. he kept saying over and over, that this couldn't be happening. Why would this beautiful witch want to marry an elf? It was absurd. He just knew the wedding would be called of because the bride would finally come to her senses and call it off.

George and Ron were having the same problem with Fred. Who the hell was he kidding, there was no way that ravishing woman could ever want to marry plain old common Fred Weasley. What could she possibly see in him. It didn't make any sense. She could be with anyone she wanted, so why should she choose Fred. Fred, what kind of name is Fred. It even sounds silly. Why did mom and dad have to name him Fred. George was a much better name. There has even been a King named George.

George looked to Ron and said, "If this doesn't hurry up and Happen, I am afraid I am going to have to knock my poor brother out. Now he is even worried about his name. What next, clean underwear?"

"Do you think I need them, I mean I know I put clean ones on this moring, but I,ve been sweating since then? Maybe I should, just to be sure."

"You had to open your mouth didn't you?"

"How was I to know The idiot would hear me. Come on, Ron, let's stop him before he goes comatose."

Princess Luna was crying to her mother. This was the happiest day of her life. She could not believe that a kind, thoughtful handsome wizard would consent to marry an ordinary house-elf like herself. What happened two weeks ago to change her life so drastically. She had gone from a servant to a to a sea elf to a girlfriend to a Princess to betrothed to now, married. Not even a wish could make changes that fast. What was it that caused this whirlwind of happiness to suck her up, embrace her and pull her along this road to a life filled with love. She felt she was dreaming, and she would wake up to her old life of being a servant.

* * *

The stage was set and the participants were in place. Fred was standing in front of Kingsley, waiting for his love to emerge. George was at his side, as his best man, with Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron standing as groomsmen. The music started, and the procession started from the tent that was set up to help prepare the women for the ceremony. First, a boy and a girl walked out. The boy carrying a pillow with the rings, and the girl throwing flower pedals on the ground to create a path for the bride to walk on. Then came Susan and Lisa as the bridesmaids, then came Hermione and Ginny as the Maids of Honor. Luna could not chose between the two, so she asked both, and they agreed. and then the wedding march was played, notifying all to stand as the bride made her way to the podium. Fred could not believe this vision that walked toward him. She was like an angel sent from heaven to guide him on his journey for the rest of his life. She was dressed in silk and satin and lace, Her hair was adorned with orchards. She was carrying a bouquet of roses that were the lovliest color of pink that he had ever seen. She was accompanied by her father, which looked kind of funny if the situation was not so serious, him being 3' tall, and her being 5' 6" tall. But the look on her father's face made him look 10' tall.

They arrived at the foot of the stage, and Kingsley asked who was giving this woman away to be wed. Adam looked up and said, "I do." He turned to Luna, and she bent over and he kissed her on the cheek. He then placed her hand in Fred's who had walked down to receive his bride.

Fred and Luna walked back up on the stage, and Kingsley started the service "Dearly beloved we are gathered here for this joyous occasion to join in wedlock these two you individuals, who will leave here as a couple. If there are any here that do not feel that these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

The silence was enough and Kingsley moved on. It was a short ceremony, with a lot of tears. But when Kingsley announced them as husband and wife, the noise was breathtaking. The cheers, laughing, crying and just plain shouting were more than one could take. Kingsley used a sonorus to get everyones attention. "If everyone would please take a seat, we will continue on to the next phase of the events scheduled for this evening. I will now turn the stage over to Director Ragnok to continue with the ceremony."

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt, that was a beautiful ceremony. Now our Ceremony will start out the same as the last, but once on stage things will become different. Please start the music."

This time the first ones out were Petunia and Narcissa as the bridesmaids They were followed by Lily who was asked by Luna to be her maid of honor. And the wedding played for the second time this day, and Luna accompanied by Xenophilius, her father, walked the path to her beloved. Dobby met them at the base of the stage, and waited as father and daughter shared a hug and kiss, both teary-eyed. Dobby then took Luna's hand and led her up to the Director to perform the ceremony.

"To those who are unaware, this is not just a wedding, it is a bonding. The two shall be come one in life, and one in soul. They will share each others happiness, pain, joy, sorrow, health and sickness. They will know each others thoughts, feelings and doubts. They will be as one, live as one, and die as one for if one should perish, the other could not survive. This is their choice, and we must honor this and wish them the best for what is to come. Mister Malfoy, if you please, the dagger. I will now perform the blood bond with these four individuals." Dobby stopped Ragnok and whispered in his ear. Ragnok stood back and looked at Dobby. He thought for a minute, and then started up again, "It seems his majesty has requested certain other individuals join in on the bonding. Would Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter please come forward. For you three to understand what is about to happen, I am going to draw blood from you all, and then mingle your blood together, so that you will become family. Blood kin to each other. The fate that is for the betrothed does not fall on you, however, if you should pass on information that the betrothed do not want public knowledge, betray them or hurt them, your fate will be theirs. do you understand what is being asked of you all?" He received a nod from all seven individuals. "Good then I shall proceed."

Ragnok cut all seven and himself and had Eldonrod and Luna hold each of the others hand to let their blood mingle. there was a soft golden glow that started right of with the first act and got brighter as they continued, until there was a blinding flash that covered the eight people on stage. The glow hid the eight from sight for a minute and then started to soften. When it was completely gone instead of eight beings on stage, there were now nine. Fawkes appeared on the shoulder of Lily Potter. There was a loud gasp from the crowd, and people were wondering what this meant. There was also a change in the apearance of Queen Luna, She was no longer the frail small girl that she once was. She now stood taller than everyone around her, and coming from her back were a magnificent set of wings. Her Hair was not the dirty blond it used to be, it was now a lustrous blond that flowed down her back to her waist. She was a beauty, that had no equal. Eldonrod was amazed at her beauty. He had loved her as Luna, he adores as Queen Luna. The ritual was complete, and still there was no noise coming from the crowd.

The people on stage started leaving and then the crowd let loose. All kinds of questions were being asked, but no answers were to be heard. They walked to the Minister and asked him to join them so that they might talk. They walked into the tent, and closed the flap. Hermione and Kingsley put silencing charms and securing charms to insure no entrance from unwanteds. They sat in silence for a minute, when Kingsley finally said, "Fawkes is here for a reason, isn't he?"

Ragnok came forward, "Yes Minister her is, he has chosen who is to be the next Minister of Magic. Please do not take this as an act of aggression. There are certain things that must be accomplished in order for the events we have planned to be accomplished. We have to have people in place that can be trusted for fear of their lives. That was what the bonding was all about."

Draco had a question, "But sir, if what you say is true, why was I included. I mean I have become closer to this family since father died, but I did not believe that I became close enough for this. What part are mother and I to play in this?"

Lily stopped Draco with her hand on his arm and said, "Draco, look around you. What do you see. Other than Miss Weasley, there are no purebloods. And Miss Weasley has not been raised as a pureblood. This group has need of your knowledge as elite to get others to follow. Sire please don't think of him as arrogant when I say elite, as that is what has been ingrained into him since birth. But my instincts tell me this is why he was selected. His mother will also be there to guide and help him in ways he is not familiar with."

The King, looked at Draco, and then at Lily. "Mom, Draco's mother will make a fine Senior Under Secretary for the Minister, don't you think?"

"I believe that you are correct son. She knows exactly what needs to be done. Now Draco, as for your part. You will be going back to school this year. There will be a need for you to somehow control Slytherin house from any misbehavior. We will get more into why in the upcoming weeks. Harry do you have anything you want to add to this?"

"Kingsley, I would like to talk to you about a position in the company we are starting up. I don't want to lose your leadership skills to the Auror Division. Also Does mother being chosen by Fawkes to replace you upset you at all?"

"Harry, she can have the headaches. I have been wanting out since they convinced me to take the job. She will have to be approved by the Wizengamot, but the acceptance by Fawkes, should make it easy. And as for your job offer, I wait for your offer with anticipation. If you have anything to do with it, it is going to be big."

"Oh, and you do realise, that if Lily does become the new Minister, she will become the youngest to ever hold the position by twenty five years."

King Eldonrod took over here, "Please if I can have all your attention, There is yet another ceremony that is to take place. All that are here, and a few others must attend this ceremony. It will take place on the next new moon, which is three days from now. Minerva McGonagall, Remis Lupin and Lisa Turpin must also attend. There will be more there, But these must remain a secret until the night of the ceremony. The story I am about to tell is short, but the results of it are extensive. 3,000 Years ago the earth was protected by the Alliance of the Light. This was a joining of the elves, goblins, centaurs, unicorns, phoenix, gryffins and other magical creatures. They had been begged to let wizards join them but the creatures did not trust wizards. They were vain, greedy and powerhungry. However, there came an evil of such power that we as creatures did not have the power to contend with it. We finally relented and allowed what you recently called the Order of the Phoenix to join our ranks. This worked, and we were finally able to vanquish the threatening evil before it got too strong. However the Alliance did not last long after this, as the wizards were wanting our secrets and knowledge. Knowledge that humans could now handle. They brought up that if it wasn't for their help we would not have been able to defeat the dark power. We countered with that it was for their protection that we were fighting this evil. It went back and forth for ten years. For some reason the elf population during that time was dwindling. We did not know the reason, but we felt it was the wizards that were the cause of the drop in our numbers. We talked it over with the other creatures of the Alliance, and decided it was time for the elves to leave this plane of existence, and travel to another plane, until called upon by the new King and Queen to return. That time is now. There were three Shocks that the elves were divided into. There were the Forrest or wood elves, later called tree elves. There were the Sea or water elves. And finally there were the Air or Wind Elves. The blood of a member from each shock must be used in order to complete the ritual. It has to be performed on the new moon to prevent any interference from the Lunar residuals. These residuals are the cause of Lycanthropy. They are also the reason Vampires are so strong and fast. Unlike Lycans, vampires can feed off all lunar residuals, not just the full moon. I know this is a lot to absorb, and if you have any questions please ask now, as the next three days are going to be pretty busy. We must prepare for their arrival."

Hermione was the first with the questions, "Sire, where do you intend on holding this ritual?"

"We will be doing it in the Valley of Dreams, which is the homeland of the the Forrest Elves. The three Shocks will remain there until we can recall the homelands of the other Shocks."

Hermione once again had the next question, "What are the other locations of the other two homelands?"

"One is hidden in the Bermuda Triangle, this is the home of the Water Elves, and the Last is Euphoria, home of the Wind Elves. They were hidden by the Elves so not to be found by mortals. I know you have heard of the dangers of the Bermuda Triangle. Well, Euphoria is hidden in a similar manner, but in a much less traveled area. It should not be a problem once the Shocks have returned to find their homelands."

Lily asked the next question, "When they arrive, will they be introduced to the wizarding world, or do you wish them to remain a secret?"

"No, they will be introduced, but the location of their homes will be known only to those they wish to tell. And I might add, the numbers of people to know, can be counted on one hand. Now if there are any other questions, I ask that you hold them for a latter time, as I think there are guests that would like to congratulate us. I ask that you say nothing until the Shocks have returned."

And with that they left the tent, and into the arms of the well wishers and families.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoenix Inc Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the chapter mix-up. It was not M/S, it was a case of the D/A. My mouse decided to take a little trip when I had my head down. Enjoy.

* * *

The reception and dance had been fun the night before, and the family was still taking about it at breakfast. They were also still talking about Fawkes, Lily and Queen Luna. Nothing was said about Fawkes and Lily, but the King fully explained the transition of the Queen, however not going into the reason for it. Fred and Princess Luna, Remus, Tonks, Minerva and it was decided to add Alastor Moody to the list of people to share the knowledge of the return of the three Shocks.

There were three days left and two nights, before the ceremony of the returned Shocks takes place, so it was decided for the fourteen participants to return tomorrow so that they were well rested prior to the commencement. The rest of the guests and family would return in five days by commercial airlines. A flight that was arranged by Harry when he planned this trip a month ago.

George,Angelina, Fred and Princess, as that is what Fred decided to call her to save embaressment, were sitting buy themselves, and seemed to be in the middle of a dispute.

George, why do you want to this? We can find someone that would be willing to take this on. I, we,The whole family needs you. And what about Angelina's Family? They need her too."

"Fred, I haven't lived with my family since I left Hogwarts. Seems like they didn't appreciate my choice of careers. Said there was no future in it. They haven't disowned me, but they don't look forward to my visits. And since George has asked me to be his girlfriend, I want to be here with him. Also, Ragnok stated that whenever we wished to return to England, for whatever reason, we could use his amazing mode of transportation.'

"Ya Fred, and besides, he said anyone who wanted to visit to visit us could have the same option. He has also said that he fixed up that smaller building for our living quarters. We can't wait to see it. As a matter of fact, why don't we do that when we are finished breakfast." George added.

"I still don't like it George, but if this is what you want, I don't guess there will be no way of talking you out of it. But you have to promise you visit once a week, two weeks out of the summer, and holidays." Fred made it plain to George and Angelina he meant it.

"Not a problem Brother of mine, now hurry up and finish so that we can go see our new residence."

They finished, and walked over to The king and Harry's table, "Sire, we would like to take Princess with us to see our new residence, and to do some work in our new shop. And Harry if you don't mind, I would like Ginny to come with us to help set up?" George stated.

Eldonrod looked at Harry who shrugged, and then at George and Fred and said, "That will be fine with me, as long as you keep in mind what I have asked of you Fred?"

"I understand sire, and will comply with your wishes. We will be gone most of the day, and if we will need extra time, we will send a message somehow. Thank you all, and now Gin Gin, if you care to accompany us we will leave our fine friends and depart for a great adventure." Fred quiped.

Ginny rolled her eyes, kissed Harry and Hermione and told them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and definately don't do anything I would do. At least not without me." And with a smile on her face, left with her brothers, sister, and friend.

Hermione looked at Harry with an evil grin on her face and whispered, "Alone at last. Oh what mischief we could get into. Where do I want to start?"

"How about finishing breakfast first?"

"Spoilsport."

"Hey, we have to start somwhere. And who knows where we go from there."

"We go out. I haven't had a chance to enjoy the sights like Ginny did, and perhaps a romantic lunch in a small diner."

"Well, Hermione, Ginny had her day, and now, I guess it is your day. What ever you wish to do, we shall do, except, 4 hours in the Sydney Public Library."

"Darn, that was my first planned stop. Why do you have to know me so well?"

"Hermione, anyone could have guessed what your first stop would have been."

"I bet I could find one who wouldn't know."

Hermione If you can find one person in here that is not wait staff, who doesn't know what your first stop would be, we will make that your first stop, deal?"

"Deal Harry."

Hermione took Harry's hand and went in search of someone in the friend/family catagory, that may not know Hermione's Preferences. She was getting a little dispirited when she found her target. She dragged Harry with her towards Dudley's table. "Miss Evans, Petunia if I may. May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Hermione, and please call me Petunia."

"Thank you Petunia, could you please help me out, Harry is under the illusion that everyone in this room knows exactly where I would want to go if I was given a choice. Where do you think I would want to go?"

"Well, Hermione, I don't know you all that well, but I have heard from the others where you spend a lot of your time. Do you want me to answer truthfully, or fabricate an answer."

"Never mind."

Harry couldn't help it, "No, please Aunt Tuney, tell us were you think she would like to go first?"

"Well, if I were to guess, to the Sydney Philharmonic to hear classical music."

Harry's jaw dropped, and Hermione's mouth broke into a huge smile. "Thank you Petunia, for your honest answer." and she pulled Harry along with her.

Petunia looked at Dudley and Lisa and said, "I hope Harry enjoys the library." and they all broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

George and company got to Demeter Alley, and went to the bank to see Ragnok. They were escorted to the double set of doors with the gold trim and were asked to wait, Their escort looked in the room and told Ragnok of his visitors. He told the group that he would be with them shortly, and were brought chairs for them to sit in. It was about fifteen minutes before before Ragnok asked them to come in.

When they entered, they saw an oriental gentleman sitting there. When they entered, he stood up and bowed to them. They copied his action. He then stepped forward, and took Princess' hand and kissed the back of her hand. Princess gave him a curtsey, and they sat down together.

Ragnok introduced him to the new arrivals, "Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina Your highness, this is Mr. Iwao Taksimoto. Mr. Taksimoto, this is Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson, and last but certainly not the least, her highness Princess Luna Weasley nee Potter. Fred, George, Mr. Taksimoto is here to see if you were interested in expanding your enterprise. He can guarantee at least two and possibly up to five new shops in Japan. There are Two major wizarding schools and three minor schools in Japan. He would like to have these shops available to these schools, or at least the major schools by the start of new term. He has the buildings available and is willing to rent them at a reasonable cost. It seems there is no shop like your's available to the schools for holidays and for the enjoyment of your wonderful pranks. It seems he visited your shop in Diagon Alley, and was quite inpressed. He visited me while he was there, and said, that if they ever decided to expand, to contact him. So, here he is."

"It is nice to meet you honorable sirs, madams, and your highness. We, in Japan, work very hard to maintain our standards of quality products that we introduce to the world. It is because of this, that we also enjoy our free time just as much. We spend more money on recreation then any other country per capita. Mostly all we have are dance clubs and bars. We wish to introduce our youth to other sources of entertainment that are available. We have no such establishment as your's in our country it could thrive in our environment."

"Sir, if I may." Fred asked. "We would be honored to establish a facility in your great country, But we must contact our firm, before we can make a commitment. Could you meet us back here in two hours with a senior member of our firm to confirm an agreement with yours and our firm."

"That will be most acceptable."

"Two hours then, Unless you would rather come with us and talk in our hotel?"

"Excellent, It would be my honor to accompany you."

"Thank you sir, now if you would kindly wait for us outside, we will be just a minute, as we wish to discuss a matter of business with the Director. It will only take a moment."

"I will await you outside as you have asked." And he walked outside to wait for the five of them.

When the door closed Fred asked Ragnok."Ragnok, can he be trusted? I do not wish to expose King Eldonrod to a potential threat."

"A wise decision, Fred, but Iwao and I have known each other for many years and I trust him, and his company. you can be sure that he is here with an honest offer."

"Thank you Ragnok. I suppose we will see you later. Oh, do you have the keys to George and Angelina's residence, so that we may look at it later."

Ragnok handed George a set of keys to his residence and the shops.

The group met Mr Taksimoto and left for their hotel.

Harry was gone, so they talked with James and Sirius. They were both thrilled with the idea, and readily agreed, but they insisted on purchasing the buildings. They started with the two major schools as they wished to see how well they went over. The group made their way back to Demeter Alley, and James and Sirius went in search of a certain red haired individual.

They found Percy sitting with his mother and father and a few others. Sirius started the converstion, "Percy, we have a proposition for you, if your interested."

"Well, becoming a member of the Marauders has never been high on my priorty list, but go ahead, I'm listening."

"Oh, that's too bad, as we needed someone to take the place of Remus, as he was the brains of the outfit. But that is not the reason we wanted to talk to you. We have been given an opportunity to open two WWW's in Japan, around the two major wizarding schools there. We would like to know if you would be interested in running these facilities. They are in Nagano and Okinawa. If you are interested, they want them open for the start of the school year. They will have the availability for you to travel between there and England, in the same manner as the goblins do in Ragnoks office. Well, what do you think, sound like something you would like to do?"

"Since I quit my job with the ministry, I was thinking of helping Fred and George with there business anyway, but this is realy an opporunity I can't pass up. If you really think I can handle it, I would love it. Plus I could still be home for weekends and special occasions. you can't do any better than that."

"Excellent decision Percy, and I really do believe you can handle this position with no problems." James pitched in.

So the WWW was set up for three new locations all to start before the school year begins. Phoenix Inc. was up and running.

* * *

Hermione had kept Harry at the library for thirty minutes and then they went sight seeing. Harry had garnered the use of another taxi to be their tour guide. They rode around for three hours, taking in the major points of interest of Sydney, and then decided to stop for lunch. They asked the driver to find the best place to dine for lunch. He brought them back to the restaurant where they found Luna. And to be honest, Harry and Hermione could not have been more thrilled. Harry asked the driver to join them for lunch, and he was more than happy to accept.

When they walked in, they were met by Stuart, and were greeted with a bow and a handshake. They were led to a table that was more private, while the driver was led to a table more to the front. Harry said sorry to the driver, but he would cover his tab no matter what he got. When settled, Stuart came back with Adam, Eve, and Stinky. Stuart left to take the order of the driver and another couple who had entered. Harry was told that the Manager had to be called away for business, but they would tell him that Harry and Hermione were there. The three had to get back to work, and left Harry and Hermione to themselves.

Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand in his and started to caress the back of her hand lightly with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "Do you know how much I love you Hermione? Do you realise that if you had not entered my life on the train at the start of our first year, I may have never survived it. In our second year, Ginny would not have survived it it wasn't for you. Third year, Sirius would not have survived. Do you see where I am going with this. It is you that has been my savior for our entire history together. I cannot tell you enough how much you mean to me. Yes, I love Ginny with all my heart and soul, but I love you no less. Do I have enough heart and soul for both of you, yes, because if I lost either one of you, my life would be incomplete. My world has expanded enormously in the last month, so much so, that if you and Ginny were not with me, to comfort me, to love me, and to guide me, I could not have made it. Just the loss of one of you would have devastated me. That is how much I love you, and Ginny. Please never feel I love either one of you more then the other. I spoke of this to Ginny, and she knows how I feel about you both, and agrees to never make me chose between you and her. I would like you to agree to this also."

"I do Harry, with all my heart and soul. I love you and Ginny. You as my Future husband, and Ginny as my sister. I will never make you chose between us."

Harry leaned across the table and kissed Hermione with love and tenderness. A gentle kiss that lingered for awhile, until they had to break for air. Hermione had a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. She never thought she could feel like this. Even when she thought she loved Ron, he never her made her feel like this. They sat like this until their food came, Holding hands and looking into each others eyes. They continues to hold hands even while eating, and left the restaurant in the same manner, saying goodbye to the elves. Harry tried to pay them, but they refused his money, but accepted their thanks.

They decided to head back to the hotel. Harry paid the driver and gave him a good sized tip, to which the driver thanked him profusely, and departed.

* * *

Eldonrod and Luna were in there room in a warm embrace, with the King laying light kisses all over his Queens face and neck. Luna had to stop before she lost the will to do it. "My love, we have to slow down, because if you continue, I will not want you to stop. It feels so good to be cherished the way you were doing it, but I can only take so much, before I need more."

"I know my sweet, but you taste devine. You are like catnip to me. An aphrodisiac if you will. You stimulate my senses to the point of exultation. I would never believe that I could ever feel this way about anyone. You have opened up a door to my feelings, that I didn't know existed. You have filled my heart with love so powerfull, that I am overcome with joy. I will wait for the ceremony before I consumate this marriage, but you don't know what I have to do to control myself. It hurts so bad to have you so near, yet feel so far away."

"I know my love, but it will be more than worth the pain for what you will acquire in return. Now, since we have taken a break, perhaps we can continue, until it is time for another. Perhaps we can last longer than fifteen minutes this time, before we have to take another break."

* * *

Fred, Princess, George, Angelina and Ginny finished up in the shop, stocking all the shelves, and setting up for the grand opening they had planned for Saturday, But Fred, Princess and Ginny would not be there for it. They had seen the building that Ragnok turned in to George and Angelina's residence, and it was magnificent. It was three stories with eight bedrooms, and five bathrooms. The first floor, had a living room, dining room, kitchen, a game room, music room, a library filled with books and a guest bathroom. There were four bedrooms on each of the two top floors with two bathrooms on each floor. George and Angelina were ecstatic about their living arrangements.

They closed up the shop, and went back to the hotel. They stayed together for four more hours, as they knew that tomorrow they would be seperated by a world.

* * *

The next morning, twenty people gathered to get ready for their return trip to England. Several had returned the prior day in order to accomplish certain tasks that were needed to be taken care of prior to the ceremony taking place. The twenty entered the bank, and were escorted to the Director's office. They were immediately let in and and had a small conversation with Ragnok, and took control of Potter Manor for them to live in. They exited Ragnok's office and walked out of the bank and into Diagon Alley. It felt good to be home.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 12 The Call and the Arrival

A/N: I know that I don't usually title my chapters. but this is a special chapter and King Eldonrod requested that I do it, and who am I to turn down the request of Royalty. I hope you enjoy this early release, as I am excited about it as I am sure you all are. I hope it meets everyones expectations.

* * *

The two days were filled with expectations, excitement and concerns. The participants were gathered and briefed as to what to expect. They were King Eldonrod, Queen Luna, Princess Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Ragnok, Fred, Kingsley, Draco, Minerva and Alastor. The reasoning behind the selection of participants was thus. The King, Queen and Princess were obvious, Harry was also needed for his blood for welcoming the three Shocks back by wizarding kind. Lily and Kingsley were needed to prepare the Wizengamut for expansion with the arrival of the Elves. Fred and Draco were there to make aware to the pureblood families of the 0 tolerence the Elves will have towards bigotry. Alastor was there for security reasons. And finally Minerva was there to accept the young Elves to the education system they have to offer. They will be given the chance to attend Hogwarts in the upcoming year. Remus had been asked to join the group, but had to back out when Teddy became ill.

Harry approached Eldonrod and asked, "Eldon," as that is what Harry decided to call him in private, as a show of brotherly love, "Where exactly is the Valley of Dreams located? Hermione, Ginny and I have searched in any volume we could find that explained magical or mystical locations. We couldn't find any reference to any of the three homesteads you stated. The only reference we could find was the Bermuda Triangle, and there is no explanation for it's mysteries."

"Harry, if they could explain it, then the area would be compromised, and the Water Elves would have to find a new home. But that could never happen as none of the areas exist on this shell you call the surface." Everyone was gathered around to listen to the King's explanation. "All three areas are hidden so that even lost souls could not accidently stumble on to them. They are all highly warded to deny access to any unwanted visitors. That is just to the entrance to the homelands. The homelands themselves can only accessed upon the request of the Elves for your visit. No wizard has ever been given total access to the Valley of Dreams, Euphoria, or Atlantis. The elves are very protective of their privacy."

Lily made her prewsence known, "So the homelands of the Water Elves is Atlantis then. I thought so, but didn't want you to think I was looking for entry to this area. I have been researching the location of these areas seperate from Harry. I am intrigued by the mysteries that they hold, and the wonders that they represent. Please forgive me my misgivings for the knowledge of the unknown. There is nothing I like better that a good Mystery."

"Lily, you have been selected by a personification of the Alliance of the Light, Fawkes if you will, to become a leader in the wizarding world to help them accept what will be happening in just a few short hours. You also have been selected to lead the fight against prejudice against not just creatures, but for all that suffer under the hand of bigotry and discrimination. Hermione will be of great assistance in your stand. As will Narcissa. You must build a strong circle of supporters that will aide you in your campaign. Harry will become a major factor in your fight, as will my greatest treasure, Queen Luna. Now if you will all join hands, I will take us to the location where the ceremony will take place."

As they all joined hands, the King started chanting in a language the had not been spoken for over three thousand years, and was unknown by all except himself, Queen Luna and Princess Luna. A soft ring of red formed around the group just above there heads. it sat there for a second, then suddenly dropped to where the groups feet had been a second ago, but were now gone. The ring rose suddenly and the group were standing in a beautiful valley, filled with various flowers and exotic fragrences. The sun looked down on the group providing them warmth and and comfort. They were surrounded on all sides by mountains covered with snow in the far distance. It took them all by surprise that this valley existed in a landscape that looked so forboding and desolate.

The King led them to an area that was in the center of the valley, and set up with stones forming a specific pattern that looked familiar to Lily and Hermione. They remembered it from their class in Ancient Runes. Hermione thought it meant calling and Lily thought it meant summoning.

Eldonrod placed the members of the group on different parts of the rune and asked them to remain there throughout the ceremony. The King then walked to the center of the rune and started chanting in the same language he used to get the group to the valley. He then used a silver ceremonial dagger to cut his hand, and let the blood drip on the ground. He then reached for Luna, and did the same thing, continuing his chant, A faint mist started to form at one end of the valley creating a rainbow. He then drew the Princess into the center and did the same. The mist grew heavier, and the color turned to a dark blue. Finally he drew Harry into the center, and cut his hand as well. As the blood dropped on the ground, the mist turned to dark clouds that encompassed the group in the center of the valley. Eldonrod finished his chant, and had everyone to sit on the ground, as it was going to get very dark, and it could cause the individual standing to panic. He then had everyone to hold hands. Ragnok began his portion of the chant, using his own language in this portion. And then there was a flash, and Fawkes was perched on Lily's shoulder, and used Phoenix Song for the final summoning charm. The clouds blocked out all light, and it was as if they were doing the ritual in the dead of night. The wind started to pick up, and swirled, causing the darkness to move. Three points of light formed in the clouds, as they formed a funnel , but instead of the large end being on the ground, it was in the sky. it stayed that way for several minutes. Then it started to shift, and now, the large end was on the ground and the pointed end was in the air. Suddenly, figures started to immerge from the funnel. at first just a few. Then the other two funnels started to do the same. The figures remained where they were, just moving enough for other figures to leave the cone. There were thousands of figures standing all around the group of the King. Tears were forming in the eyes of the royal family. The rest of the group were smiling at the vast number of Elves that were now standing in the valley. The figures were no longer exiting the cones, and the cones started to disperse, as well as the darkness. as the sun again bathed the people with it's warmth, everyone stood up.

King Eldonrod asked everyone but Harry to stay where they were, until they were summoned. He then walked with his Queen, Princess and brother to the assembled gathering of Elves. As he approached, They all bowed to him, recognizing him as their king and summoner. The royal family, and now Harry had tears streaming down their cheeks. As they neared, a figure from each group of Elves broke off, and walked toward the four approaching figures.

When they all met, the three Elves again bowed to Eldonrod and Queen Luna, "Your majesty, we have answered your summons, and await your instructions. It has been a long time coming, but it is good to be back home. Sire, I am Drelar, elder of the Wood elves."

The second stepped forward and said, "Sire, I am Sehar, elder of the Water Elves."

The last stepped for and said, "Sire, I am Fendhar, elder of the Wind Elves."

"Welcome home my friends, I am Kind Eldonrod, this is my Queen Luna, my daughter, Princess Luna, and my brother, Harry Potter."

Drelar asked with trepidation, "Sire, did you say his name was Potter." The King nodded, and Drelar grabbed Harry hand and started shaking it, "Sir, we elves did not have many wizards as friends, but Eldric Potter was our most trusted ally in our ten year alliance with the wizards. He was killed by his own people, because he fought against their greed and unscrupulous means to gain our knowledge. If you are a decendant, then it is more than coinsidence that we have been summoned at this time, and that you should be brother to our king is an omen of peace and prosperity to all living creatures. We have waited long, but now we know the wait was worth it."

"Thank you Drelar, I am not familiar with my family tree, but, if he fought for Elven rights, then I am sure the I am his decendant, because your king is more than my brother, he is my comrade in arms. We fought a great evil a month ago, and with the help of the goblins, centaurs, Unicorns, giants and wizards, we defeated him and his minions. I believe my brother is best suited to explain in detail what we truly are." Harry looked to his brother to continue.

"We have much to discuss, but I believe, first we must get everyone settled, and have a feast to welcome your arrival. Please return to your to your Shocks to relay my message, and then comeback here so that you may meet the rest of my friends."

"Yes sire, we will do so at once." and the three elders went back to pass on the message, and came back to their King.

They all turned and walked back to the rest of the Kings company. Once they arrived. Drelar, Sehar, and Fendhar stopped and stared at Lily. They then turned to Harry, and Fedhar spoke, "You are truly the decendant of Eldric Potter, as I take this is your mother. Eldric had flaming red hair, and green eyes, just like she does."

"Sir, my mother was an Evans by birth, not a Potter, so what you are saying is meerly coincidence. My father has black hair like me, and brown eyes."

Sehar then took over, "Evans did you say, and by any chance, are you friends of the longbottoms and Weasleys as well."

The group as whole, stood in silence. What is going on here. How can these Elves who have been gone for three millenium know of their friends.

Lily snapped out of it first, and said, "Sir, what do you know of the Longbottoms and Weasleys. We know of them, but are wondering how you know of them?"

"My dear lady, the Potter, Longbottoms, and Weasleys were our only supporters back then. Reginald Evans joined in when Eldric was killed, with the Longbottoms and Weasleys, took up arms, and started a war that lasted five years. It was because of this war, that we left. We are sorry that we didn't stay and help the friends of Eldric, but we could not take the chance of losing anymore of our people. We left, not knowing of the outcome of that war."

Minerva then took over, "If I may, I believe I can enlighten you on the outcome. It seemed that the three families, Evans Longbottoms and Weasleys were more powerful then the others believed them to be. They fought for longer then five years, it was twenty, and they fought to a stand still. Neither could take the advantage, even though the three were sorely outnumbered. A truce was made, but the Weasleys were betrayed by a cowardly act performed by the Malfoy clan. They were tricked into using their money to pay for damages and loses to a village, that never existed. When the Weasleys tried to recover their money, they were told by the Magistrate, that was done was done, and there was nothing they could do about, as there was no proof to their accusations."

Then Ginny came forward. "Sir, my name is Ginevra Weasley, good friends with Neville Longbottom and betrothed to Harry Potter. If what you say is true, then we are purebloods from before the founders era."

"Who are these founders you speak of?"

"They are the wizards that founded the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"We know not of these people. at the time of our departure. the only pureblood families were the three we mentioned, and the Blacks, although we do speak of them often, as they were the family behind the wizards trying to gain our knowledge. They were the ones who got the village of Malfoy to kill Eldric."

"Village of Malfoy. I thought Malfoy was a Family name?" Draco murmured.

"No there was no one named Malfoy that lived in the village that we knew of although they may have taken up the name later."

Eldonrod had to break in before things got out of hand. "Please, we can continue this at another time. Now we have to join our brethren in feast and friendship. Now that you are back. we have much to talk about and plan. We must also find a way to integrate you back into the wizarding world."

When they reached the camp. they found that a huge tent had been set up for the King and his retinue. When they entered, they found food had been prepared and set up for them to dine. As they dined, Fred and Ginny saw that Draco hadn't touched his food, and was often looking up at the two, and then looking away, as if afraid of something. After, eating, Draco got up and walked over to a corner and sat, alone, and looking quite uncomfortable. As the elders and the royal family left to talk with Harry and the decision makers, it left Fred, Ginny and Hermione to themselves. Ginny looked over to Draco, and it looked like he needed some cheering up. She walked over to Draco and said, "Need some company?"

"Do you really want to sit with the family that caused you to lose everything but your dignity?"

"You know you don't look three thousand years old, but I guess looks can be deceiving can't they?'

"Can really joke about this? Are you really alright about knowing that Malfoys took your life away from you?"

"Excuse me, but I distinctly remember them saying that the people of the village of Malfoy were the ones that killed Eldric Potter and scammed the Weasley Family of their money. They did not say the Malfoy Family"

"Don't you understand, it was because of that, we bacame the family Malfoy. We have been using your money, and throwing it in your face since the beginning. We had been using your money to support the dark lord and his plans. Why are sitting there defending me from myself?"

Fred answered, "Because you git, you had nothing to do with any of it. Do you think we blame you for what your father did, or forefathers did. Do you know what your crime is. Being a son. and doing as your father said. Did you go out of your way to do more, like kill Ginny, or Ron. Ya you threw our lack of funds up in our face, but do you think we cared, other than Ron that is. We knew that we loved each other as family, and that meant a lot more to us than money. How much money does your family have now?"

"Nothing, we are broke."

"Hmmm, and how do you feel about that? I mean do you miss it? Was it such a necessity, that you can't live without it?" Fred was digging deep into Draco's soul.

"To be honest with you I haven't really noticed. I just go on with what ever I was doing, not taking the time to wonder."

"Really, and do you think you are the only on capable of doing that? That you are unique in the ability to do this?"

"No of course not."

"So then you admit that others may be able to look passed the reality of being poor, and continue on with life."

"Ok, I know what getting at, but how can you accept that it was my ancestors that committed this crime against you, and used it to help evil destroy and kill?"

'That's just it, your ancestors, not you. Why can't you get it through your thick skull that you did not commit a crime here, We have never felt rich in money, but we have felt more than blessed with love."

'So you really don't feel any different for me then before?"

"Before what?"

"Since the battle of Hogwarts."

"Afraid not old chum."

"And I was hoping you were starting to like me."

"Why would we want to do a thing like that? You may take it as hint that we would want you to visit."

"Na, I could never do that, I don't know where you live."

"Whew, thank goodness he doesn't know about the Burrow."

"Don't I know it." Ginny said, "If he ever found out about Ottery St Catchpole, we would be in so much trouble."

* * *

Harry had been listening for about ten minutes, and decided to see what the others were doing. Hermione was sitting by herself, and Fred and Ginny were with Draco. 'I wonder what that's all about?'

He went to Hermione, took her hand, and brought her to the tent. The guards allowed Harry through, but stopped Hermione. "That's ok, she's with me." Harry told the guard, but he still wouldn't let her through.

Harry was starting to get upset when the King looked to see what the problem was. "Guard, what is the problem?"

"Sire this witch tried to get through without your permission."

"It's alright, let her through. And please in the future, you respect Harry's wishes as if they were mine. You are doing an excellent job, keep up the good work."

"Thank you sire." and he let Hermione through.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said.

"Don't thank me, thank the King, he was the one to let you in, not that I didn't want to."

Eldonrod looked up at Hermione and smiled, then waved his hand for her to sit.

Hermione mouthed thank you, and sat next to Harry.

They talked about many things that evening, and brought up many points for the security of the Shocks kingdoms. Who would be allowed access, the restrictions they had if they were allowed visitation, what they were allowed to bring with them. Where they could and could not go. How long they were allowed to stay. The Elves were very weary of the wizards and witches.

Minerva then asked them if they would consider sending their young to Hogwarts for their education. This was met with mixed reactions. after much debating, they agreed that the young could go, and have the same requirements as the students already attending, including wands, which has never been allowed before. It seems that with Harry being the owner of Hogwarts, many new changes will happen this coming school year.

The next subject to be brought up was intergration of the elves to the wizarding world through work. This seemed to strike an interest with the elves. Harry suggested Phoenix Inc. to be a starting point for their work program, and also for the senior elder to take a seat in the Wizengamot, and in the future, try to get a seat for each Shock. They also found a position in the Care and Treatment of Magical Creatures Division, and Kingsley and Alastor suggested a new Auror corps manned by Elves and Goblins. Both Ragnok and Eldonrod raised their eyebrows at this, as never has a non wizard entity been asked to perform protection for the Ministry. With the Goblins taking over the guard duty as Azkaban, and now being asked to form a security branch for the Ministry, things were starting to look up for return of the Elves.

The King now addressed the matter for the individuals allowed entry into the Shocks Kingdoms. The Royal Family was not part of this, nor was Harry, as he used his blood for the summoning, and Fred being married to the Princess was also allowed access. Since five was the number agreed upon, Lily was the first selected because of being the future Minister, Ginny and Hermione were next, being betrothed to Harry, next would be Minerva, as she will be the Headmistress at Hogwarts, and last would be Ragnok as being a part of the Alliance of the Light.

The next topic was the Alliance of the Light. The Elders stated that under no circumstances will they allow the Order back into the Alliance, and to this Ragnok agreed. they all said in agreement, that only Potters, Longbottom and Weasleys would be allowed into the Alliance. The day was coming to an end, so they decided to call it a night , and would reconviene in the morning. The Elders excused themselves, and left for their tents. The group met in the dining area and enjoyed some tea, or some Elven meade and wine. The wine was excellent according to Draco and Lily, whereas Minerva, Kingsley, Alastor and the King fell in love with the meade. Harry and the young ladies, to include the Queen, all drank tea. They talked for a little over an hour, and decided it was time for all to go to bed.

In his bedroom, the King asked His Queen if she would call him Dobby and she agreed to this and went to him and spoke, "Dobby my love, the summoning was a complete success, and we have our lives planned for us now. It is these moments that are ours alone, and I wish them to become special. It is time for our Marriage to become complete and you to show me how much you love me. Love me Dobby now, please. Make me one with you, share my bed so that I can be the wife you married, and not just your Queen. Make love to me."

Dobby and Luna made love that night, and continued their session in the morning.

In the Princess' room, Fred and Luna were dealing with the same subject matter, only with less talk, and more action. The minute they were alone, Fred was kissing her with a passion and getting her prepared for what was to come. She accepted his advances with abandon, and they were soon in the middle of their evening of passion. Theirs lasted much longer, and when they awoke, there was no time for a refresher course. Fred promised her remedial training the following evening, and she was looking forward to her lesson.

All was well in the world of Harry potter and his family.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 13

The vacation in Australia was officially over, as all who were returning are back. Everyone was ready to get back to there lives. They were all brought back together for one last time to get caught up on what transpired the night of the summoning.

King Eldonrod and Queen Luna explained to all that the three Shocks had returned, and each were settled in their respective homelands. They would be sending 150 elves to Hogwarts this year, and would only attend for that year. Each year after that, they would send 10 more, and would only attend for that year. They all would be set at seventh year.

The elves would also be represented in the Ministry working with the Minister, When she would be assigned. That would take place in August, specific day would be named later. The Wizengamot was surprised when Kingsley returned and handed in his resignation, with the name of his replacement. This caused a bit of consternation with the members, for several reasons. Lily's age, her lack of experience, and lack of backing in the Wizengamot. They were then told of the new members to their numbers and of the fact of the return of a symbol of the Light, and choosing Lily upon his return. When Lily entered the courtroom with Fawkes on her shoulder, the members understood the meaning, and stopped any further arguements.

Changes were effecting all offices of the Ministry, as heads were removed for different reasons, most of them being suspected followers of the Dark Lord, but not marked. When asked if they would submit to veritaserum, if they refused, then they were asked to remove themselves from their position without any action taken against them. The Ministry was then reconfigured so that there were four branches, Legislative, Judiciary, Transportation, Communication and Education, and finally Muggle and Magical Beings Care and Representation. all of this would take effect upon the acceptance of the new Minister, with the new Heads named at that time.

Kingsley had been busy since returning from the summoning, with Amelia and Arthur's help. They had talked with Eldonrod and Lily about who would be the Heads of the four branches. Legislative would be Remus Lupin, Judicial would be Amelia Bones, TCE would be Arthur Weasley (Not by choice), and MMBCR would be Hermione Granger. The reason for these selections was to have the right people in the positions for the best results of the upcoming events, and changes to policy.

The arrival of the elves had been told to the Wizarding world by the Quibbler, which had become a member of Phoenix Inc. and was now distributed in Europe, and the United States with offices in Paris, Rome, Berlin, Boston, St. Louis, and San Francisco. These areas were picked due to their large number of witches and wizards in their circulation areas.

Phoenix Inc. had also picked up a large factory in which Severus Snape was to manage distribution of potions both for the Muggle and magical world. All licensing was being handled by Griphook and his three assistants in charge of Harry's account. Griphook had been made Harry's account manager while he was in Australia, and has been able to accomplish all of Harry's wishes within 24 hours.

So, schooling for the Elves, The Ministry of Magic renovation, and Phoenix Inc. were all proceeding according to the timetable set by Lily, Kingsley, Minerva and Eldonrod.

* * *

Fred was having a difficult time running WWW, with his other half, half way around the world. He had to make one more plea to get George back, or WWW was not going to be as big of a success they thought it would be. He talked with Harry, James. and Sirius, to explain his dilemma.

"Guys, I can't think straight. It's like only a part of me ihere. If WWW is going to work, we have to get George back here and quick. I am not sure how he is doing, but it can't be much different than what I'm feeling."

Sirius asked, "Have you tried contacting George to see how he is doing, we want this venture to succeed, but not at the risk of you two missing each other so much that you will be sick. You may have a closer connection than just being twins. You may have a symbiotic connection with each others minds. It sounds wierd but, maybe you can't think straight, because you only have half of your thought process. You two have been a part of a team for so long that being apart now shows how much you mean to each other. Perhaps you should go back to Demeter Alley and find out how George is doing."

Harry and James looked at Sirius as if, all of a sudden he had gotten smart. James pointed this out by saying, "When did you start thinking at Hermione's level? That was actually sound reasoning, except for that symbiotic part, which I doubt you even know what that means. But Sirius is right, if you are having trouble concentrating, you need to get George back here."

"But what if he doesn't want to come back? What if he is liking it down there?"

"Well, you will just have to go down there and find out." James finished.

Meanwhile, down under, George was having the same problem, and Angelina could find no way to comfort him or help him. He barely ate, and he wasn't paying attention to his potions making, and came close to hurting himself on a few occasions. She finally decided to contact Fred and get him down here to figure out what was wrong. She went to the bank to talk to Ragnok and see if she could use his system to get Fred. She was led to Ragnok's office, knocked and was asked to enter. She was shocked to see that Fred was already here.

"Fred, it's so good to see you." she said as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Fred hugged her back, and brought her to a chair to sit down. She started to cry, telling Fred what was going on with George. Fred told her that he was having the same problems, and came down to talk Fred into coming back.

They walked over to the shop, and entered. When George saw Fred, he ran to him and pulled him into a Weasley hug to end all hugs. Angel could see the change in both of them. It was like the connection regenerated their vitality.

Fred flat out told George, "Brother of mine, you are coming back to England with me now. There is no way I am going to live like I have for the past four days. We will find someone to run WWW down here. I miss you George and can't get a thing done without you."

"I agree brother, as I can't get a thing accomplished here either. But I believe I have an answer to our problem. We hired a set of twins named Josh and Randa, well her real name is Miranda. Anyway, they are brilliant pranksters, and Randa is a Potions Master. You wouldn't believe it, but they were working for the Australian Ministry making good money as Aurors, but were tired of it. Angel and I talked to them, and they started yesterday. Boy will they get surprised at their promotion."

"Can you contact them, and see if they can come in to talk."

"Sure, you just look around while I try and get ahold of them."

Fred walked around to get a jist of how they had the store set up. He came to the middle of the store and found a clear plastic tube that had nothing in it. He asked Angel what it was for, and Angel told him to get in it. Fred looked at her as if to say, as if. Angel laughed and and said, "What's the matter Fred, are you chicken?"

Fred looked at her and sais, "Fine, for the sake of arguement, I will get in your Bloody tube, just to show you I'm not chicken. Just make sure I come out in one piece."

Angel shut the door and stood there looking at Fred. Fred shrugged his shoulders and suddenly he felt like he was in a twister. He was being spun around so fast, he felt like he was in a blender. Then he came to an abrupt halt, and felt pressure building up around him. He then knew what was coming, and it happened. He felt like he was fired from a muggle weapon, what did they call it, a raffle or something like that. By the time he was finished with the thought, he was finished with the ride. He tried walking out, but he couldn't catch up with the world that was spinning around him. "Angel, that was intense. What is that thing, and how fast does it go?"

Angel laughed at him, and then laughed harder when he stared at her. "Fred, if you want to know the truth, you never moved, the whole time you were in there. You did not spin, and you were not fired out of the tube. Josh and Randa designed it, but couldn't find anyone to finance building it, until they met George. Here, look at this." and she pulled Fred over to a chair, and had him sit in it. She then spun him around to face the wall. All of a sudden, Fred was dressed in armor, holding a shield and a sword, and there before him stood a dragon, getting ready to shoot fire at him. Fred placed the shield in front of his face as the dragon let loose and sent a sheet of fire at him. Fred started to sweat, and decided to do something, so he swung his sword at the dragon, and it was over. Fred was still sweating, but there was nothing there. He looked at Angel and said, "Josh and Randa?"

She just nodded her head, sporting a huge grin.

George walked in saying that Josh and Randa will be here in a few. "So Fred, did you take a seat?"

Fred just sighed, "We have to get us some of these, they are bloody brilliant. These two are about to make prank history."

"What two?"

Fred turned and saw two people walking towards him and George, as Angel had moved to greet them.

"You must be Josh, and Randa, the brains behind this outfit. I'm Fred, the better looking of the twins. George got all the brains. I must tell you, these two creations of your's are bloody much would you sell the secret for?"

"Not for sale mate. It took us years to design and build these two babies." Josh told him

Randa shook her head and and laughed. "My dear brother, is a master of his own mind. He likes to make people think he is a brilliant indvidual, yet he is as simple as George here, ain't that right Angel?"

"I don't know Randa, George is pretty simple."

"Too true Angel, too true. But anyway, Fred, to answer your question, there is no price on the two, except for the price of the chair, and the tube. The rest is done with a simple mental projection spell, and no, it is not Legilamency. It is also not the Imperious spell. It is just a suggestive spell that gives the person contained in whatever device you use the feeling that they are living the suggestion you send to them. If you register it with the Ministry with set guidelines, it is completely legal. The trick is, you can't let the person taking the ride know what is going to happen, or it won't work."

"What if they tell the next person in line what it does?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as the person running the ride keeps it to him or herself, the rider will get to feel the thrill of the ride, without getting hurt. Sickness does not count."

"We have to tell Harry and Ginny about these, it will go great with their theme park. And the cost is perfect. Can this be done with a dark tube where the others can't see in?"

"Ya, no problem, as long as you have lighting inside to keep down the scare factor. People have a tendency to fear the dark."

The five then went to sit down, and talk about the the WWW and Josh and Randa. To say they were speechless, would be putting mildly. They were beside themselves in their joy. This had been their dream since they were young, and here Fred and George were offering it to them with no stipulations, other than there 60% of the profits. These would go back to Phoenix minus the twins 20%. Every one was happy, and they signed the paperwork with Ragnok being the witness. They got the spell from Randa, and told the two that the house that George and Angel were living in was theirs for as long as they wanted to use it. They then bid the twins farewell, but said they would be back for visits when ever they could make it.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Hermione decided to dine out, and went to French restaurant in London. Harry had made reservations for six, and were on their way. They walked in, and the Maitre 'd showed them to their table. Then a waiter came and gave Harry the wine list, which Harry gave him back, and asked for three waters.

When the waiter came back with their water, Harry gave him their order. Ginny asked for the Chicken cordon bleu, with rice and steamed broccoli. Hermione asked for the Pressed Duck with almond sauce and baked potato. Harry asked for a steak with mushroom sauce, smashed potatoes, and baby carrots.

As they waited, Hermione looked around the dining room, and grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry, isn't that Cedric sitting over in the corner?"

Harry looked over, and yes it was. Harry went over to the table and askes if he wished to dine with them, and Cedric accepted, told his waiter where he was moving to. and joined Hermione and Ginny.

Cedric looked to Harry and said, "Harry, I would like to apologise to you for something. I know what Cho tried to do to you wasn't right. I wish I had been there to stop it,"

"Cedric, I have know idea what you are talking about? Cho and I went on one date, and it ended in disaster. But I asked her to go with me. So what do you mean when you knew what she was doing?"

"Harry, I never asked Cho to the ball that year, she asked me. After the ball, I was walking her back to her dorm, and she pushed me into a broom closet, and I had to push her off, in order to get out. It seems she wanted to be a status symbol as being a date for one of the champions. She thought you would be going with Hermione, otherwise she would have gone with you when you asked. Since she had already asked me, she couldn't change her mind. After the incident at the graveyard, she saw her chance to work her plan, and use sympathy to try and get her champion. Her only problem was her jealousy. As soon as you said Hermione, she lost it. End of story."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Marietta. She felt guilty about her turning you and the DA in. Then when you brought her back from death, she pulled me off to the side, and told me the whole story. She has been playing us, using her looks. And then when I got back to the living she thought we were going to get back together, when in fact, we were never together."

Hermione Added, "I always thought there was something off with her. The way she worked her way into Harry's life, just didn't seem right, but I couldn't tell you Harry, because of the way you were being used by just about everyone. Sorry if I didn't tell you of my doubts."

"Not a problem Hermione, you didn't really know if she was planning or if she was being honest. I just can't believe she would stoop that low. Well it's all history now. So, Cedric, what are your plans now that you are back?"

"Well Professor McGonagall has offered me the position of flying instructor and Quidditch referee. It seems that Professor Hooch has been offered a coaching position for the as how I wasn't planning on working for the Ministry, I took this position because I love Quidditch, flying and Hogwarts, so I win all the way around."

Ginny was excited for him, and was patting him on the back, and telling him so. "Should be an interesting final year, with the Elves joining this year."

Cedric jumped in, "I heard something about elves attending Hogwarts this year, I just didn't hear anything about how."

About that time, the waiter brought their food, and they ate, passing small talk, and Harry saying if Cedric could meet them tomorrow at the Rusty Cauldron, he will bring a copy of the Quibbler for him to read.

"The Quibbler, the one that Luna Lovegood was so fond of?"

"That's the one, but mark my words, in less then a year it will be the #1 selling wizarding newspaper in the world." Harry said proudly.

They carried on for a while longer, and then said their goodbyes.

Harry had just gotten in the house with the girls when they heard a noise in the sitting room. They moved to the door and saw Dudley and Lisa in a compromising position. They closed the door and walked upstairs. Once in Harry's room, they all broke down in tears of laughter. Dudley was not going to live this down.


	14. Chapter 14

Phoenix Inc. Keeperoliver Chapter 14

A/N: I hope it doesn't bother my readers, but I believe my chapters may become shorter, as I can no longer sit for hours typing and thinking of what I am going to type next. I hope I can still provide entertainment for my most ardent reviewers. Thank you for your support, and I hope to find more of my readers reviewing my work.

* * *

As life started to settle down, and people were getting used to their daily habits, it seemed like time started to drag. The time spent in Australia, seemed to fly by to all who made the trip.

Kingsley had asked Lily to work with him to get to know how the Ministry worked, and the ins and outs of political agenda. Lily, who had worked as an unspeakable for 18 months, until her and James had to go into hiding, never really got into the running of the Ministry. She left that for the Heads to take care of. She enjoyed her work, and the people she worked with, but did not care for the way the Ministry was being run. They were too lax in their handling of the Dark Lord. Now she wishes she had taken a more active role while there for those 18 months. It would have made this transition a whole lot easier.

Amelia and Narcissa were being of great help, especially Amelia, as she had been head of the DMLE, and would have been the new Minister, if she hadn't been killed by Death Eaters. She had total respect from the Wizengamut, and several of the Heads that were currently holding their posts. She had shown all of the Wizengamut of the need for change, by reviewing the list of Heads who had been influenced by Voldemort, or who had turned their backs when something was happening that should have been stopped. The more people you have exposed for enticement, the more chance of a reoccurance from Fudge's tenure. There would now be an oath taken by each new Head, a Wizarding oath, prior to accepting their office, to include the Minister, and any Secretary's under this Minister. This was carefully worded, and writen before the Wizengamut, for any challanges that may present itself, and debated for finalization. It was thought to be too extreme, but was accepted as it clearly was shown that such a drastic step was necessary for an unbiased leadership. It was Augusta Lomgbottom who was the influencing figure behind it's acceptance. Narcissa had been brilliant in the wording of the finalized document, with it's hidden interpretation.

Yes the Witch Brigade was on the move, and the Ministry was not going to know what hit them.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at breakfast, when the floo lit up and the head of Fred appeared . "Harry is it OK for George and I come through, we have something important to pass on to you?"

"Ya sure guys, come on through."

Fred first appeared, followed soon by George and Angel. Every one was up, greeting each other, with Angel getting a particularly long hug from Ginny, and words of encouragement.

Harry asked if anybody was hungry or thirsty, which they all agreed to breakfast and tea. "OK guys, to what do we owe this honor?"

"Harry my bro, while I was down under, I made a most fantastic discovery. Josh and Randa. They are twins and probably challange Your lovely mate Hermione for brilliance. We have brought with us, a sample of their work, if you would like to try it out. We promise it will not change any of your bits and pieces, and leave you intact. Care to test it out?" George said.

About that time, Dudley and Lisa entered the kitchen and asked what was going on.

"Harry was just getting ready to test out our new product, unless you are up to the challange?"

"Does it hurt or change any thing or add anything or take away anything?"

"Whoa, down tiger, one at a time. It does not hurt, initially, It does not change, add, or remove anything, but it will effect you."

Dudley, being suspicious of the Demon Duo, answered, "Will effect me how, and for how long?"

"How we can't say, for how long 10 minutes tops."

"Alright, I'm game, where is it?"

George pulled a clear plastic tube. "Now mind you, when we produce this, people will not be able to see inside the tube. Shall we go out back and try this?"

The group of youngsters started out, to be joined by James, Sirius and Tonks.

Once outside, George placed the cylinder on the ground and used an expansion charm on it to get it to it's original size, which was about 10 meters tall by 4 meters around. There was a door that George opened and asked Dudley to step in. He explained to Dudley, "Big D, all you have to do is stand there with your arms at your side, and relax. Can you do that?"

"Ya."

"Good." and George closed the door. He didn't even step back. Every one watched as Dudley just stood there, and then all of a sudden, Dudley had a look of someone on a adrenaline rush. His eyes got as big around as golf balls, and he started yelling "Yeehaa." After three minutes of everyone watching Dudley standing there and yelling like a banshee, George opened the door for Dudley to get out. Dudley took a couple of steps and stopped. "I don't know what that was, but I'm ready to do it again. Holy shite that was unbelieveable. Harry, you got to try this, it is a blast."

"Uh, Big D, all you did was stand there for a few minutes. I mean how much fun is that?"

Fred popped up, "Harry, try it out and tell me what you think. As a matter of fact, why don't you, Ginny and Hermione try it together?"

George chimed in, "Fred, I don't know if it will work that way. I know it won't hurt anyone, but we also don't know if it will work."

"Well dear brother, if we both put our minds to it, it may work, don't you think?"

"Good point dear brother, good point, why don't we try that. Harry, if you Ginny, amd Hermione will enter the tube, we can get this show on the road."

Harry looked at the girls, and then at Dudley, grabbed both girls hands, and entered the tube.

"Now remember, keep your hands to your sides, and enjoy the ride."

George stepped back this time so that everyone had a clear view.

Dudley watched as all of a sudden, three in the chamber, all had different faces. Harry was thrilled, Ginny was amazed, and Hermione was sick. So sick, that the minute she stepped out of the tube she vomited all over Harry. Dudley looked at the three and said, "But you didn't even move. I was twisted and propelled through the tube so fast, it made my head spin? How is that?"

"Dudley, the same thing happened to us. That was even more exciting than the goblin cart ride in Gringotts."

Sirius walked into the tube and said, "I'm next!"

He closed the door, and the next thing you knew, he was doing a Dudley, screaming at the top of his lungs, with a look shear joy on his face, but just standing there doing nothing. He stopped screaming. and opened the door stepped out and fell flat on his face laughing so hard, it brought tears to his eyes. "James, you have got to try this. It is unbelieveable,"

After everyone had a turn, they walked back, into the house after George had shrunk the tube, and put it back in his pocket. Finally, Fred asked, "Well Harry, what did you think?"

"Guys that was bloody brilliant. You say your friends from Australia created this?"

"Ya Harry, Josh and Randa. They worked for the Australian Auror Dept. but were bored with it. After a visit to our shop, we hired them right then and there. Harry they have some outstanding ideas, and not just for the shop. If you could find someone to work with them, to allow them to work in the warehouse, I believe they could be of beneficial assistance to Phoenix Inc." Fred answered.

Then George added, "Besides that Harry, these rides could be used in Ginny's new theme park. And the cost would astound you."

"Is that a good or bad astound?"

"Harry, that ride you took would cost a galleon for each person to ride. The tube would be paid for in the first fifty people to ride it. and maintenance for the tube is 0 galleons. The only special equipment you need is a attendant with a closed mouth and a strong mind. How astounding is that?"

"That's good enough for me. Now how much are Josh and Randa being paid for this ride they have created."

"Nothing Harry, they gave us the rights, and we gave them WWW Australia, minus Phoenix Inc's 60 %, and 20% of that goes to your's truly."

"No George, I must insist, that they receive something for their creation. Contact them and set up a meeting with them, and Dad, Pads and I. Besides, I would like to meet these two. Have they come up with any other rides?"

"I'm glad you asked?"

By the time they finished with the second presentation, Harry was thoroughly convinced that these two individuals were geniouses.

* * *

Cedric was in a quandry. He never realised he had feelings for anyone like he did for her. How could he have feelings for someone you hardly ever noticed before. But he knew for a fact, she had become one of the most beautiful women he ever met. Cho was nice looking, but her head was in her arse most of the time. Why he had ever agreed to to go to the ball with her he never knew. His dilemma with this new woman,was that she was with someone else. Not just someone else, but with someone he could never hurt. Someone who was like a brother, but he just didn't know it.

Why did it have to be her. There are any number of girls out there who would date him. He was not making himself out to be God's gift to women, he has just been approached by 2 dozen different women, since Harry brought him back. Why her? And what would his brother do? Probably kill him. No, not kill him, but if he refused to ever talk to him again if he approached him about his his feelings, that would be just as bad.

But he could not get her out of his mind, ever since he met her yesterday at that French Restaurant. She was three years younger than him, but age didn't matter, not in his eyes anyways. That was minor compared to the hurt his brother would feel if they were to connect.

He was sorry to do this, but he had to find out if he had a chance with this vision of beauty. If he didn't at least try, he would never know if it could work or not. He made up his mind. He was going to send her a letter to find out.

* * *

That afternoon, while having lunch, Hermione received a post from an owl she never saw before. She took the letter from the owl and offered the owl a piece of roastbeef from her sandwich, which he took after a soft hoot of thanks. He ate it, and stayed where he was, waiting for a response. She looked at the owl kind of strange.

Harry asked her, "Hermione, what are you waiting for, it seems that this owl is waiting for an answer. Read it and and then if it something that can wait, just tell whoever sent it, that you would have to think about it. Whatever it is, it seems important."

Hermione opened the letter and read:

Hermione:

Since I met you yesterday, I have not been able to get you off my mind. You have become a beautiful woman, and with a wonderful personality. I know that you were with Harry, and that he means a lot to you, but I was wondering what kind of a relationship you have with him. If it is love, then disregard this letter and just tell my owl there is no answer and to leave. If there is a chance for you and I to meet and possibly date, then I will await the time and date of our meeting. Please let me know about this. Talk to Harry if you must, but if he shows any kind of resistance, then again, forget I asked. Harry is like a brother to me, and I would never do anything to hurt him or you.

Awaiting your response

with hope and anticipation

Yours Truly

Cedric Diggory

Hermione dropped the letter on the table. She was shocked that someone else besides Harry could care for her like this. But she truly did love Harry, and didn't want to leave him. She also would like to meet and talk to Cedric. She looked up at Harry, and he was looking at her with a questioning glance. Thank goodness Ginny was with the twins, she would hate to have to talk to Harry about this with her here. Too embarrasing. "Harry, I want you to read this letter, and tell me what you think." she said. handing the letter to Harry.

Harry read the letter, and sat there for a few moments, just staring. He knew that something like this might happen, he just didn't want to face it. He had come to love Hermione and Ginny very much, but had told them both, that if ever they found someone else, he would not hold them back because he loved them too much. What was that muggle saying, If you love someone let her go. and if she loved you, she would come back.

"Hermione, I told both you and Ginny, I would never stop you if you found someone else. How can you know there is someone else, if your with me all the time. If you wish to see Cedric, then answer him with a time and date for meeting. I am not going to be the one to stop you. That would be you. I want you to know, that if it doesn't work out with Cedric, I will happily take you back, but if you do indeed decide to stay with Cedric, then you will have my blessing. And if you decide to take him up on his offer, tell him there are no hard feelings and that I am honored that he considers me his brother, and that I feel the same way."

Hermione was in tears. What Harry had just said, was the most touching statement ever made to her. How could she ever think of leaving someone who expresses his love, and in the same breath, let her go with the promise he would take her back, should she want to return. She wanted to send the owl away, yet she needed to know personaly if she could only love Harry, or if there could possibly be someone. She would accept Cedric's offer to meet, but with no promises. And to give it a fair chance, she would move back in with her mom and dad, so that she could not be steered by Harry's presence. She had to know how much she really loved Harry.

"Harry, I am going to accept Cedric's offer to meet, and give it a chance. In order for me to do this right, I am going to move back in with my parents. This will help me in two ways, to give Cedric a chance, and to see how much I will miss you. Please don't give up on me, I do love you, but I have to find out if I could love someone else just as much, even if it takes a year. When I know for sure, I will let you know. It may be that I will know after I have met Cedric that it is truly you I love. But this is the only way to know for sure."

"I know Hermione, and like I said, if you find out you can love someone besides me, I will still love you, but will wish you the best. I agree that for this to work, you cannot be around me to influance your decision. So please answer Cedric, and set up your meeting. I will let Ginny know what you are doing."

Hermione sent her response to Cedric with his owl, and came over and sat on Harry's lap, with tears in her eyes, and gave him a hug and kiss.

She then got up, went to her room and took the clothes she had brought with her, and left for parents house.

Harry had gone to his room, and was crying. This was the way Ginny found him two hours later.

Harry had explained to her what happened, and she also cried. She had formed a bond with Hermione and Harry, and with Hermione gone, it felt a piece of Ginny went with her.

When they went and talked to his mom and dad, they were upset that Harry and Ginny were in the state they were in, but couldn't find the right words to console them, if there were any right words.

* * *

Harry's Birthday had arrived, and with it, letters from Hogwarts. Ginny had made Prefect and Harry was still the captain of the Quidditch team. He had received a letter from Hermione saying that she had made Head Girl and that Terry Boot had made Head Boy. he said that her and Cedric were getting along good, but that she missed him and Ginny very much. She wished she could be there for Harry's birthday, but she would be afraid that she would not want to go back, if she did. Instead she had sent Harry's birthday present with the letter. Harry promised he would not open it until she made her commitment. He tried to have fun at his party, but his heart wasn't in it. He loved Ginny with all his heart, but it still felt like something was missing. Ginny did her best to try and keep Harrry's mind off of Hermione, and for the most part she did pretty good, but the truth of the matter was, that she missed Hermione just as much as Harry did.

If they did not get back together by the time school started, it was going to be a long year. Harry was wrong, him and Ginny could not do without Hermione in their lives. The past few weeks had been hell for the both of them, but they would not do anything if she were happy. That was the promise that they made, even if it hurts.

This concludes the story of Phoenix Inc.

I will continue the story, but the title is going to change. It was going to be Alliance of the Light, but I believe it is now going to be, Baby Come Back. Be watching for it.


End file.
